Sage Mode and Magic
by AnonymousGX
Summary: When Harry and Voldemort fought in the graveyard, a Death Eater tried to break the connection. This created a weird portal from which a blonde boy fell out. Who is he, how will he get home, what is Sage Mode, what is Magic, and how will these dimensional crossings affect both worlds? Not Yaoi/Yuri.
1. A Strange Boy

**Sorry guys. This story had too much original text. Well, less original text than I've seen in fanfics up for months, but still enough for me to be noticed. They must have also seen my speed at uploading and assumed I was using copy/paste or reading directly from the source while preparing said chapters. However, I don't besides the chapter 1 copy/paste I admitted to but have now removed. I read the original source material from the chapter, think about how to add the new characters in, then type the chapter with little to no reference to the original material. If phrases are identical, it's usually because I would word it that way or I wanted it unchanged for another reason. For an example, the howlers from the Ministry are direct copy/pastes due to their Governmental Formality. I see them as template letters given some information like a game of AdLib. The trial was about the same as well, for the same reason as the Howlers. If they don't go by the manner of the law, then the trial can be overturned, or at least in muggle courts.**

**Admins, if I have too much 'original text' in a chapter, please give me a warning review/PM with said chapter, and please give me 12 hours to alter it. This will let me remove the questionable material without having to email your support to find out what was wrong, wait a few hours for a response, then edit the one paragraph that got this story removed.**

* * *

**Now, for the most important part of this fanfic. The disclaimer. If I owned Naruto, I'd make a story where the minor arc characters are referred to in the war Tobi started. If I owned Harry Potter, Luna and Neville will be married to each other and I'd tell the story of Albus Potter. If I owned both, I would be selling this crossover as a proper book, manga, or even push for a movie like the Alien/Predator movies I love. Suffice it so say, even though I hold the HP books and movies in my hands, I own nothing!**

**This disclaimer will apply to this chapter, as well as any and all following chapters.**

* * *

Normal talk that I have written will be normal. Also, I blame inter-dimensional portal powers for the fact that travelers can understand everything about the new world's main language, both oral and written. So no Japanese/_English_ or _Japanese/_English like other fanfics have done (it gets very confusing when they switch it on you between chapters).

_Thoughts will be italicized._

Spells and jutsu that are called out will be underlined. Unless of course this website hates me and removes all my underlines over and over...

**Demons, Biju, and other powerful, loud beings will be in Bold.**

* * *

"Expelliarmus!/Avada Kedavera!"

When their two spells hit each other, a most unusual thing happened. The two jets of light became a single beam of white magic, and a bead of energy started wavering between the two. As the bead became larger, magic started spilling out like waves against a rock. Then, the beam lifted the two wizards off the ground and into the air, surrounding them with a clear, golden barrier.

The barrier seemed to have some affect on the Death Eaters. Many were pulling out their wands and pointing them either at Harry or at the nearest point of the barrier. Voldemort, however, saw their movements "Do nothing! Harry is mine!"

Their wands started to shake harder and harder, and they both noticed the bead was moving towards Harry. Putting his other hand on his wand, Harry willed the bead back with all his mental abilities. Slowly, but surely, the bead slowed and turned around. As the bead approached Voldemort's wand, Harry's wand shook less while his shook more.

When the bead hit Voldemort's wand, something nobody expected occurred. Voldemort's wand gave shrieks of pain. When it stopped, a silver hand appeared, followed by more screams. Then, slowly but surely, Cedric Diggory came out of Voldemort's wand.

Seeing his best friend as a solid ghost almost made Harry drop his wand. However, he kept clutching at it, preventing the bead from moving away from Voldemort. Voldemort started looking fearful, as one of his victims had returned to a half life like he had.

The Death Eaters were frightened at this boy's appearance as well. Voldemort had killed many people, both muggle and powerful, using his wand. The Death Eaters feared that, since Cedric came back from the dead, who else would come? Suddenly, another ghost appeared. This one was of the grave-keeper Fearing that many of their defeated enemies would come back to haunt them, one of the Death Eaters quickly pointed his wand at the golden dome and shouted a muffled spell.

"NO! I command you to do nothing!" Voldemort yelled. However, the damage was done. The spell hit the dome. Suddenly, the connection between their wands snapped and the dome started to collapse, quickly retreating from a golden clear dome into a silver opaque sphere. Voldemort and Harry were at the outer edges of the dome, so they quickly passed through and fell to the ground.

When the sphere was about six feet across, it suddenly flashed brightly. Everyone was forced to look away. When they looked back, they saw somebody falling from where the sphere disappeared. Even though the sphere was only a few yards off the ground, this boy fell quickly, as if he was falling from a higher point. When he hit the ground, a small earthquake occurred and debris flew into the air. Stunned, nobody thought to either help or attack the person.

"Ouch! Ow ow ow... Wait a second, that doesn't even hurt that much." Now that the dust had cleared, everyone could see this mysterious person better. He was obviously a boy, since he had a deeper voice and was shirtless. He had blond spiky hair, amber eyes, and three whisker-like marks on each cheek. His body was very toned, like he exercised, and he had a simple necklace with a sapphire jewel hanging in the front. The boy also appeared to have weird orange makeup around his eyes, and the fact that his pupils were rectangular. Quickly, the boy turned to look up towards where he had fallen from. "Pa, Sage mode is awesome! Pa? Where'd you go Pa? Wait... This isn't Mount Miyoboku. Where am I?"

With those words said, the boy looked around, apparently looking for Pa. He first saw Harry, clearly injured and weak from the Crucio Curses, focusing on the beads that connected his and Voldemort's wand, and the fall. The blond then saw the surrounding Death Eaters, frozen over the fact that a young boy could survive being slammed into the ground that hard with barely a scratch on him. He then turned all the way around and saw Voldemort. At the sight of the hooded, pale man, the blond froze for a second, then responded with rage.

"Orochimaru! What are you doing here?!" Realizing something, the blond turned back towards Harry. Harry then saw something different that scared him. The blond kid's makeup seemed to become more reddish, and his eyes gained an animal-like pupil along with his rectangular pupil. Coming to a realization, the blond turned back to Voldemort and said "There's no way you'll get this boy too!"

Realizing that this boy was threatening him, Voldemort and his followers quickly raised their wands. However, they and Harry were confused, since this mysterious boy didn't seem to have a wand. How was he planning to do?

"So you want to fight with a stick now?" the boy asked. The wizards were shocked; were they being challenged by an ignorant, weak muggle? Meanwhile, this boy was thinking, _'If those sticks aren't for show, they are either for bloodline techniques or Orochimaru found a way to skip making dozens of hand seals. This means he can quickly use high powered justu without having to make each hand seal individually. Not to mention, he seems to have brought some of his experiments and followers who can use the same sticks. Just how important is this kid behind me!?' _"If you want to fight with more of your Curse Marked followers, I'll fight too!"

If Voldemort and his followers were surprised that the child supposedly knew about their Dark Mark, yet was ignorant of magic, they were dumbfounded by what was about to happen. Thinking clearly and heatedly, Naruto remembered one of the limitations of Sage Mode. '_Pa said that if I don't have enough chakra in me, I won't be able to control Nature Energy, and I'll transform into a stone toad. If I use too many Shadow Clones, my chakra will be distributed to dangerous levels for Sage Mode. So I have to exit Sage Mode to deal with these guys.' _Quickly, the boys makeup disappeared. The Death Eaters saw that he had normal, blue eyes. The boy then brought his fingers into a cross, and yelled "MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Suddenly, the air around Harry was surrounded with poofs and smoke. When the smoke cleared, they saw eleven of the blond boys surrounding Harry. This boy was using hand signs instead of a wand, and English words instead of Latin spells! This seemingly muggle child, who had no knowledge of magic or wands, had just made ten illusions of himself to throw their aim off! While illusion charms weren't unheard of, it was rare to hear of one that didn't cover and disguise a wizard, let alone see one!

Apparently, the boy was surprised too. "Only ten?! I was going for fifty!" Some of the Death Eaters wondered why this child wanted to make 50 illusions of himself to protect Harry. It wasn't as if those illusions could hurt them or stop their spells... "Well, even if it's only ten, I'll make the best of it!"

With that, seven of the blonds rushed the Death Eaters and two rushed Voldemort. They all reached into their pouches on their leg, pulled out black knives, and threw them. While they were still surprised at the boy, the Death Eaters knew a weapon when they saw one, and quickly shielded or deflected the knives. When they saw that their spells had an effect on the knives, they realized that this wasn't an illusion. An illusion would either disappear upon being hit by another spell or act as if the other spell never hit it.

Even when the thrown knives failed, the blonds kept coming. The Death Eaters who had only blocked the knifes realized their mistake when the blonds picked up their knives in midair and managed to stab through their Shield Charms. Knowing that they were under attack, many of the Death Eaters Apparated to another part of the graveyard to get some distance from this weird kid. However, seeing the Shield Charms seemed to anger the blond. The clones, because they couldn't be called illusions anymore, yelled out "Be careful! Some of them have Hyuuga DNA!" If the Death Eaters weren't confused as to what DNA was, they clearly were dumbfounded as to what a Hyuuga was.

However, it was Voldemort who was having trouble. While the Death Eaters were fighting one blond each, Voldemort had to take on two. They were fast, and able to dodge his Crucios. After awhile, with Voldemort tired of deflecting many of their knives, the two blonds joined up and put their hands together. Between them, Voldemort could see a blue orb growing. Fearing what kind of magic would need that much preparation, he quickly yelled "Crucio!"

However, it didn't have the effect he wanted. The clone he hit did appear to be in pain, but it was only for a brief second. When that second passed, a poof was heard and smoke was thrown up. When it dispersed, all the blonds gave a brief cry of ow at the same time, and Voldemort saw that the clone he hit had vanished. Thinking quickly, he realized what happened and barked an order to his loyal followers. "Cast Crucio on them all! The real one will be hit, but a copy will vanish and give its pain to all of them!"

'_Darn it! He knows the weakness of Shadow Clones' _the boy thought. '_But that's not Orochimaru's voice, nor hair nor nose for that matter. Does this guy even_ have_ a nose? But no matter who he is, I won't let him have that boy!'_ With that thought, the boy with the blue orb rushed Voldemort. Realizing the cost of diverting his attention to his followers, Voldemort turned quickly and cried out "Crucio!"

However, he didn't hit the boy. He hit the orb the boy was carrying. But when it hit the ball, something happened. The ball started giving off a weird blue fog, and wails were heard coming from it. Surprised, the boy jerked his hand forward, the the ball was launched right at Voldemort. Shocked at what happened, the Dark Lord didn't have time to block it, and the orb made contact.

And that contact was worse than Voldemort could handle. While the ball seemed to be tearing at his newly born body, he also felt the effects of his Crucio, multiplied by five! While the pain was excruciating, it lasted only for a few seconds. He quickly recovered and cast a Levitation Charm at the attacking boy, followed by a Body-Bind Curse. Trapped, the boy could do nothing against him. Taking advantage of this, Voldemort quickly used Legilimency to figure out who, and what, he was fighting. Realizing what was happening, the blond somehow poofed himself without first being in pain. However, Voldemort saw something in the boys mind that he had missed. Nine clones were sent to fight the Death Eaters, so where was the tenth and the original? He turned to where he had left Harry and saw that he was missing. Turning quickly, he saw Harry and one blond, it must have been the original, grab hold of the portkey and disappear. Enraged, Voldemort slaughtered all the clones left behind with quick and multiple "Avada Kedavera!" But it was too late, the clones had successfully distracted the Death Eaters long enough for him and Potter to escape.

* * *

******Admins, if I have too much 'original text' in a chapter, please give me a warning review/PM with said chapter, and please give me 12 hours to alter it. This will let me remove the questionable material without having to email your support to find out what was wrong, wait a few hours for a response, then edit the one paragraph that got this story removed.**

**Anticipated Review critiques:**

**1) Yes, Naruto's 1/5 Shadow Clone will be explained.**

**2) Yes, I counted the number of Death Eaters that appear in the book. (While I'm mostly basing the Naruto part off the Anime, I will draw from both the HP books and the HP movies, depending on which version I think I can tweak better). At the graveyard, we have, in order of final addressing, Avery, Wormtail, Malfoy, Macnair, Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott. However, it wasn't until I got to the point where I had to type the ratio of Death Eaters to Shadow Clones that I looked it up and realized I got the number exactly right!**

**3) No, using the Killing Curse won't kill Naruto. In my multiverse, the Killing Curse causes Chakra Depletion. Since Wizards don't know about Chakra, and likely have puny chakra reserves, they can't identify Chakra Depletion as a method of killing. And, as we all know, a chakra depleted clone will only poof, not make his companions killed as well. However, because the Shadow Clones died of chakra depletion, they can't give back to Naruto any stored chakra or gathered Nature Chakra, but they do return memories up to the point of chakra loss. If Naruto is hit by a Killing Curse, and since Killing Curses have power levels (minimum amount that can be overloaded) like other curses, he can be anywhere from killed to depleted of a large portion of his chakra.**

**Reviews won't necessarily bring out prepped chapters faster (well, maybe. If I get a large volume), but will encourage, and may inspire, me to prep more chapters more often, which will lead to smaller hiatus periods or none at all.**

* * *

**Peace out!**

**AnonymousGX**


	2. A Strange Man

**I'm gonna try and keep this part of the ANs short and sweet from now on, since I covered almost everything in the first chapter's preface.**

**Also, since the last chapter was more third person and Potterverse POV, this one will be more predominately Naruto. And because of that, Naruto's name will actually come up this chapter! However, I'm not good at 1st person POV, so I'll write it from his POV in mostly 3rd person.**

* * *

******Admins, if I have too much 'original text' in a chapter, please give me a warning review/PM with said chapter, and please give me 12 hours to alter it. This will let me remove the questionable material without having to email your support to find out what was wrong, wait a few hours for a response, then edit the one paragraph that got this story removed.**

* * *

Naruto was on the ride of his life. He had been thrown around by hundreds of punches and kicks from both enemies and a certain ally, Reverse Summoned, and eaten by over-sized snakes and toads. He even used the Substitution Jutsu a couple times, but didn't like to use it much in battle because he lost his Ramen doing it once. But even Substitution was _nothing_ compared to what Lighting-Head called a 'portkey'! And since his last meal was bugs, he'd be lucky if he didn't lose those once this was over.

_URP!_ Too late. At least Scar-Head didn't see him do that. Naruto just hopes that wherever those half-digested insects ended up during this 'portkey' Super Slow Reverse Flying Thunder God Technique, it was on that Orochimaru wanna-be's cloak.

Since his queasiness left with the bugs, Naruto reviewed what he learned about this place he was Reverse Summoned to. First, jutsu is used with sticks and words instead of hand signs and sometimes words. That means if Naruto and a stick wielder were to do the same jutsu, the stick user would likely complete his before Naruto did. Second, they don't need words, and maybe sticks, to use the Substitution, like many Ninja, but they don't need to substitute something in their place, and their version is NOISY! Also, if they did substitute, why didn't they wait until the moment they were attacked to misdirect my attacks and waste my energy? Did they have that bad of reflexes? Third, there's an Orochimaru look-alike with no nose on the loose, but at least this one didn't have a snake with him.

Suddenly, Naruto was assaulted with the memories of his dispelled Shadow Clones. _Great, _He-who-has-no-scents_ has a big snake too. At least, he can't summon a humongous one... Another Manda would be a pain to deal with, even with a chakra-enhanced sword._

Fourth, Lightning-Head had refused to leave without "Cedric's" body. Clearly this kid hasn't seen war, or anything like his Chunin Exam where Orochimaru showed up. If he had, he would have known the urgency to retreat and would only look after the dead after the battle's over and the area secured. Fifth, these Ninjas seemed to rely on their jutsu too much. They were _way_ out of shape and slow, even their bony leader!

A little while later, Naruto felt the tug on his naval change, and knew they were about to make a landing. Sure enough, the ground appeared in front of them. Rather than fall on his face, Naruto tucked in, rolled when he hit the ground, and came up quickly, ready to defend himself, Lighting Head, and Cedric.

What he saw astounded him. He was in the middle of a large stadium, with applauding stands spreading high and around him. _Were those two boys in an Exam? Must be some competition if No-Nose was allowed in._ Naruto thought to himself. On one stand were a bunch of men in thick fur coats. When they saw Naruto, they seemed to scrutinize him before giving him a small nod. Apparently they recognized the warrior in him and accepted him. On another stand were a bunch of cute girls in sky blue uniforms with dresses cut short above the knee. These girls saw his dramatic entrance, took one look at Naruto's sweaty, buff chest, and started blushing, whispering, or even squealing. New to having cute girls admire him, and his vantage point, Naruto felt two massive nosebleed rockets start there countdowns, but quickly aborted the missions and looked somewhere else.

On the final stand was a group of kids in Green, Blue, Red, and Yellow, who were focused on Scar-Head and Cedric rather than Naruto. Seeing as the two had similar Red and Yellow shirts as that group, Naruto assumed they were from the same group as the two. From these stands, an old man with a huge beard came running up to them, followed closely by a few other people. The old man's robes, looks, and twinkle in his eye even during this sad time, reminded Naruto a little of his Old Man Sarutobi. Naruto let them pass, but one didn't. It was a stout man with a huge crazily-spinning eye and a metal limb. This Eye-Guy didn't rush past, but stopped and growled at Naruto. Naruto sensed that this person was like Ibiki of T/I back in Konoha, and had a short stare-off before stepping aside and letting him pass.

After a short time, one of the men that ran down was grieving over Cedric's body. The old man, after comforting both Lightning-Head and the man who seemed to be Cedric's father, turned to Naruto. "Good evening. I am Professor Dumbledore. May I ask, who are you, and how did you end up with Harry?"

Naruto, reminded more and more of Sarutobi, nicknamed The God of Shinobi and The Professor, decided to trust this man, at least partially. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I somehow wound up in a graveyard with Harry and a group of people lead by an Orochimaru imitator. Do you mind getting me some food? I used up a lot more chakra than I expected saving Harry, and the 'portkey' didn't agree with me." With that, Naruto's stomach rumbled loudly.

Hearing that, Dumbledore's eyes twinkled a little more, and said "I don't know what cha-kara is, but I can send for a House Elf to get food. Why don't I take you and Harry back up to the castle? We can talk more in my office."

With that, they both turned back to where the two boys were left. However, only one was left, and it was the one who couldn't walk on his own. Looking around, Naruto said "Harry's gone! And so is Moody Eye-Guy!"

"You mean Professor Moody?" Inquired Dumbledore. _Something about this isn't adding up, _Dumbledore thought worriedly.

"The moody guy with that freaky eye and metal leg? Yes," responded Naruto. He two could figure out what happened, since the man seemed like Ibiki. He probably took Harry to his private room in order to interrogate him for information. "I think he took Harry. Do you know where he works?"

"Yes I do, in his office" replied Dumbledore, "However, the Mad-Eye Moody I know wouldn't take Harry away from me. I think he's an impostor. Stay here, I'll take care of him."

"I'm coming too! If Mad-Eye is a spy, I'll him catch him, believe it!" Naruto practically shouted. A few of the pretty girls in sky blue who heard him swooned from his determination, but Naruto was too determined to notice them.

"You can help by finding me Professor Snape. He has very slick black hair, a large hooked nose, and wears all black. Tell him to meet me at Professor Moody's office with the strongest Veritaserum he has."

"I can do both. Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Remembering he had to put in about five times more chakra in than normal, Naruto made a single Shadow Clone. "Now I can come with you and find this Snape-sensei."

Many of the sky blue girls saw him clone himself, squealed, and fainted. Some more imaginative girls thought how the clones could be used, then joined their friends in Lala Land. _(AN that I feel can't wait for the bottom, for those who think this part hints at M, I'm told two parts of what make shopping fun for girls is making a fashion show out of it and making the guy carry it all home. Imagine 'popular girls' having multiple Naruto's posing for them in various swimsuits, followed by dozens of him carrying their shopping spree's results back home for them.)_

The clone Naruto dashed off to find Snape. Then the real Naruto started running off, but then stopped and turned around sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Uh, do you know where Moody's office is?" The sky-blue girls who were still conscious almost facepalmed at this action. How could a hot guy like him be a forgetful idiot?

When they got to Moody's office, Dumbledore pulled out his own stick. _OK, what's with these people? _Naruto thought. _Is this the Village Hidden in the Twigs in Branch Country?_ _And why haven't I heard of it? Why can't they use jutsu the normal way? _Dumbledore then said "Bombarda!" That word made the entire door explode and cave in, without any evidence of a light. Not wasting time, Dumbledore strode through the dust and debris, and shouted "Expelliarmus!" Naruto saw a flicker of faster light hit Moody's outstretched hand, making his wand fly out of his grasp. _So that's why. I would take a long time to make a Rasengan that explosive, and don't have a jutsu that could disarm enemy ninja like that. _Acting quickly, Naruto followed up Dumbledore by punching Moody in the face, which knocked him into a chair, then by pulling out some ninja wire to tie Moody up.

When Naruto turned around, Harry was staring at him open mouthed and Dumbledore was talking to a man who must have been Professor Snape. Snape didn't have just slick hair, he had greasy hair! The two adults were saying something about "Polyjuice" and "Veritaserum". Those words confused Naruto, and his still active clone apparently was too. He decided to let the clone listen to the adults and turned back to Harry. "Sorry we're late. Did he hurt you?"

"No. He just asked me about what happened in the graveyard and revealed that he's a Death Eater."

"What's a Death Eater? I'd call myself a Ramen Eater, but I haven't heard of Death food. If I did, I think it would have tasted like ash or pomegranate or something..." Naruto mused.

"What is... Never mind. Death Eaters are followers of Voldemort. You fought him and seven Death Eaters in the graveyard."

"Oh. So, can you explain about the sticks, those weird light jutsus, and the 'portkey' we used to get here?"

Harry was flabbergasted. This young wizard really knew nothing about the wizarding world? Maybe he was a traveler, or a muggleborn on the run. That would explain why he didn't know about Death Eaters and used hand signs and hand motions to make his spells rather than a purchased wand, but those two spells Naruto used were still unfamiliar with Harry. "Well, I can explain, if you then explain where you're from, how you made those copies of yourself and that blue orb, and where you pulled all that string from."

"As much as I'd love to hear them, maybe we should save each others explanations for later. Right now, the explanation I'm interested in is Barty Crouch Jr.'s." Dumbledore commented. Naruto and Harry turned to see who he was talking about. Sure enough, Moody was a fake; where he was tied up, a skinnier, paler man with a crazed look in his eyes now was bound. Naruto's clone tightened the now loose ninja wire and helped the adults force feed Crouch some kind of liquid, apparently either Polyjuice or Veritaserum. He had his clone tell him that they called that drink Veritaserum, but still didn't know what it did.

After that, about ten minutes of shock followed. Both Narutos was surprised a little drink could make even a crazy person spill all their secrets and hand them over on a silver platter. If only Ibiki and T/I had this, he'd be both excited and bored out of a job. While all the things Crouch said made some sense, Naruto had no idea what many of the words he said meant. Why would a prison have _blind_ Dementor guards, or were they like Sensory-Type Ninjas? But even Sensory-Type Ninjas could tell the difference between two people with the same amount of chakra. How did an Imperius "Curse" control you? How could a cloak make you invisible without a constant source of chakra? Are there really Memory "Charms" that can wipe minds? What is Quidditch? Harry had a map that could see where people were too? Were Wands those sticks these people used? These and many more questions flooded Naruto's mind. But even those couldn't top the seven lock chest Crouch had. What kind of seals make that thing work?! It's not a storage seal, because it has an open top. But it's not a normal chest, because the same space has different contents depending on how it's opened.

At the end of his confession, Crouch promptly fainted. Seeing as he wouldn't get anything more out of him, Dumbledore turned to the others. "Harry, you need rest. Go see Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing for your injuries and rest there overnight. I don't think you want the commotion waiting for you in the Gryffindor Common Room. Professor Snape, please stay here and watch over Barty until the Ministry arrive, then hand him over to them. Tell the Ministry what he told us under Veritaserum. And Uzumaki, please come with me to my office. I'd like to hear your version of what happened, and learn more about this 'cha-kara'."

* * *

**And that's that! Let me know how I did. Even if you don't have an account, you should still be able to make a nickname and comment that way.**

******Admins, if I have too much 'original text' in a chapter, please give me a warning review/PM with said chapter, and please give me 12 hours to alter it. This will let me remove the questionable material without having to email your support to find out what was wrong and wait a few hours for a response, just to edit the one paragraph that got this story removed.**

**I can't think of any more Review Critiques/Complaints for this. The only one I can think of, Naruto's low on chakra and using more than he should, of course he can't be more awesome in taking down Crouch! Why he's low is to be explained in the next chapter, which will be no-action, boring, and mostly explanatory.**

* * *

**Peace out!**

**AnonymousGX**


	3. A Strange Castle, A Strange History

**So here's the boring stuff where many things are explained. If you want action, you may need to wait a few chapters.**

**********Admins, if I have too much 'original text' in a chapter, please give me a warning review/PM with said chapter, and please give me 12 hours to alter it. This will let me remove the questionable material without having to email your support to find out what was wrong and wait a few hours for a response, just to edit the one paragraph that got this story removed.**

* * *

Naruto decided to leave the clone behind with Snape and Crouch and follow Dumbledore. Once they had left Professor Moody's office, Naruto had a better chance to look around. Apparently, Moody's office was connected to what appeared to be a classroom. He saw it was dark and mostly barren, with desks for students and a teacher. When he looked up, he gawked at what appeared to be a giant bat's skeleton. However, he soon saw that this bat had a horn on its head and a long tail. "Is that a dragon?" Naruto asked Professor Dumbledore.

"Why yes," Dumbledore replied, "It's rare to find a complete skeleton of a dragon. This one is even rarer; it came from a male Hungarian Horntail. They're about two thirds the size of the females and have an extra horn above their jaws."

"It's pretty big, but Chief Toad can easily squash a live Horntail, believe it!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I'll have to meet this Chief Toad one day. Lets get up to my office, and we can talk more in detail," Dumbledore replied in a curious yet composed fashion. His eyes then twinkled, and he said "Should I lead the way, or do you want to run off on your own and find it?"

At this, Naruto calmed down and, embarrassed, said "Lead the way."

Outside the classroom were many hallways, twisting and turning around the castle. There were a few teenagers wandering around, but they made a clear path for Dumbledore. Naruto walked in his wake, and heard some students talking about him. It was mostly questions about who he was, comments about his looks, and the occasional comment by a girl about his chest. _I really need to get a shirt. _Naruto thought to himself. These teens were wearing horrible clothes; restricting pants, thick shirts, and large cloaks. _With those uniforms, it's no wonder they don't learn taijutsu._ Naruto commented to himself.

He was in for another shock when they reached the staircases. It was a large one, with portraits hanging from every wall. Dumbledore walked a few steps onto one set of stars, then stood still. Naruto stood right next to him for a second. Impatient, he was about to ask him why they weren't moving when he felt the staircase shudder. Reacting, he channeled chakra to his feet and jumped onto the wall behind him. But he saw the shudder was nothing dangerous. In fact, the whole staircase _moved_ to the right! While recovering from that surprise, he received another.

"What villain is this, standing upon my face?! Have at thee!" This voice came from somewhere behind Naruto.

"Oh, sorry," Naruto said, jumping down onto the floor. "Wait... who said that?" Naruto turned around, looking for the source of that voice. All he saw were many portraits. In one of these was of an old knight with a broken visor.

"Twas I! Sir... Cadogan!" The knight replied, fixing his visor.

Seeing the knight respond, Naruto started freaking out. "HOW ARE YOU MOVING AND TALKING? YOU'RE JUST A PAINTING!"

At that, the knight sputtered. "Just a painting!? I'll have you know, I was one of King Arthur's Knight of the Round Table! I was sent to battle the Wyvern of Wye, and died to succeed."

"You died?" Naruto asked. His face then became pale, and he shrieked "DUMBLEDORE, YOU HAVE A G-G-G-GHOST HAUNTING YOUR PICTURE!"

"A ghost, you called me?" The knight yelled as well, "I am no phantom! For that insult, I challenge thee, knave, to a battle to the death for my honor!"

"Naruto please calm down." Dumbledore said, "Sir Cadogan isn't a ghost, nor does he have one here at Hogwarts. While this castle does have ghosts, they're all friendly and don't interact with students that often."

With that, Naruto calmed down a little, but was still edgy at the thought of real ghosts being in the castle. After the staircase stopped moving, Naruto and Dumbledore continued up a few floors, all the while being followed through other live portraits by that crazed knight wanting a duel. Once they were on the right floor, they walked through more corridors, then came to a stop in front of a griffin-like stone gargoyle in an alcove. Dumbledore approached it and said "Fudge Flies." That word appeared to be a password, because the gargoyle and its pedestal started to spiral upwards, creating a staircase as it went. Getting used to all the strangeness, Naruto quickly followed Dumbledore up the stairs and into what must have been his office.

His office was so large, it had two floors! Along the walls of both floors, extending from floor to ceiling, were stuffed bookshelves and cabinets full of weird silver machines and instruments. In the center of the room was Dumbledore's large desk, and a large red and gold bird was near it to Naruto's right on a perch. While Naruto had been looking around the room in wonder, Dumbledore had moved to stand next to his desk.

"Now that we're here, lets talk about what happened in the graveyard about an hour ago. Would you like an Acid Pop?"

After a somewhat satisfied belly and a lengthy explanation of what occurred, Dumbledore asked for more details about this boy in front of him. "I must ask, where are you from Uzumaki, and how did you learn these 'jutsu'?"

"Please call me Naruto, Dumbledore-jiji. That is my name. Uzumaki is my family name."

"Interesting. And you also called Professor Snape 'Snape-sensei'..." thoughtfully, Dumbledore pulled out a wand and pointed it at his throat. After muttering something under his breath, he said "So are you from Japan?"

"No," Naruto replied, "I'm a ninja genin from Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. And what was that justu you used on your neck?"

"Finite." Dumbledore said, "That was a translation charm. I had switched from English to Japanese. For future reference, Naruto, in English, we don't use honorifics, and when we introduce our full names; we say our given name first and our family name last."

"Wait, I've been speaking in English this entire time?" Naruto asked, "That doesn't make any sense. I speak Japanese only. Did that circle that brought me here mess with my mind?!" Quickly, Naruto accessed his mindscape and practically shouted _'Kyuubi, are you there? Something strange is happening!_'

**'It took you this long to figure that out? I'm surprised, I thought it would take longer for my idiot of a jailer to catch on.'** Hearing that, Naruto ignored the jibe and calmed down a little.

_'So, can you tell me what's going on?'_ Naruto asked, '_At least about this language thing?'_

**'I don't know where we are brat. However, whatever that sphere did, it also gave you the ability to talk to whoever you meet. You're mind still thinks, hears, and reads in Japanese, but everyone else will be speaking, reading, and writing in this English language. That's the only change I can see in you from behind these wretched bars.'**

When he returned to the real world, Naruto saw Dumbledore looking at him expectantly. "I'm sorry, what did you ask me?" Naruto replied, hoping above all else Dumbledore had asked a question and not said anything else.

"I had asked what you were doing before the circle brought you to the graveyard."

"Oh. I was training with Pa on reaching Sage Mode without the oils. I need to learn Sage Mode quickly, before Pain attacks Konoha," Naruto replied. Then, shocked, he said "PA! I almost forgot! I've been gone for over an hour! I better tell him what happened." Naruto quickly went through a few hand seals and said "Summoning Jutsu!"

A smoke cloud and poof similar to when Naruto created a clone occurred, but was a lot smaller. Out of it appeared a wizened toad. He was sitting cross-legged, and looking downward with a shocked look on his face. "NARU... Wait a moment, who summoned me?" At that, the toad calmed down and looked around. While he did so, Dumbledore noticed the toad spoke in Japanese, and quickly performed the translation charm on himself again. "Naruto-boy! What happened, one instant you fell into a silver sphere, the next you're summoning me into this office!"

"What do you mean by that Pa? I've been gone for over an hour!" Naruto told this toad, who Dumbledore understood to be 'Pa'.

"An hour? Let me check something..." Saying that, Pa sat back down and closed his eyes. After a few seconds, he looked up. "Naruto-boy, how you find your way into trouble astounds me to no end. Somehow, you are in another dimension. This isn't anywhere in the Ninja Nations."

"NOT IN THE NINJA NATIONS?! HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT!"

"The Nature Chakra here feels different, and is a lot heavier. It's so heavy, it's repressing my chakra, and I have to use more chakra than normal to maintain any jutsu and summonings. It was too easy for me to gather the Nature Chakra, but it acted weird when I pulled it into my body. Therefore, I concluded that we are not in a world that uses the same Nature Chakra, and must be on another planet. However, if this was another planet, it would move through time at the same speed as the Ninja Nations. Because of the difference in time's flow, I guessed that we're no longer in the same universe."

"Oh. I think I get it. So, can you guys Reverse Summon me back to Mount Myoboku?"

"We can try. However, I doubt it, no matter how much chakra we use. Reverse Summoning is different from a Summoning Jutsu. You could Summon me using a Space-Time jutsu because you signed the contract. However, Reverse Summoning is a Space Seal jutsu, rather than a Space-Time Hand-Seal jutsu. And because these two worlds are moving at different speeds of time, it would be near impossible for us to return you to Mount Myoboku. I'm surprised you were able to summon me at all!"

"How interesting. You two could summon objects and people from other lands quickly," Dumbledore commented, catching the attention of the two Toad Sages.

"Naruto-boy, who is this man? He reminds me of Sarutobi," Pa commented.

"That is Professor Dumbledore. He's in charge of this academy," Naruto replied, "Professor Dumbledore, this is Fukasaku, or Pa. He's the Great Toad Sage, and was teaching me to access Sage Mode."

"How curious. Fukasaku, can you please explain to me what chakra and Sage Mode is?" Dumbledore requested. He was still curious as to what those were, since Naruto didn't give an explanation.

"Certainly! Chakra is a mix of a person's physical and spiritual energies. Ninjas can access this energy through training. They are able to use this energy to improve their physical performance and use jutsu. By forming hand seals and applying chakra to each one, ninjas can use jutsu attacks, defenses, or illusions. Sage Mode is a special state, where a person gathers into their body chakra from nature, mixes it with their normal chakra, and uses this mix to create Sage jutsu. While in this state, Sages are able to sense Nature Chakra and other people's chakra."

"Thank you. Now, are you still in this Sage Mode?"

"Yes I am. I can sense many humans around, a bunch of short creatures tending to food, a few ghostlike things drifting through the castle, and some kind of floating creature accompanying somebody through the castle gates."

"I guess that is Fudge, arriving with a Dementor bodyguard. That is unusual, even for him. But that matter aside, can you tell me what you see when I perform a spell?" With that, Dumbledore turned to a book on his deck. "Wingardium Leviosa." With that, the book started to float off the table. If that astounded Fukasaku, what surprised him even more is what he saw through Sage Mode.

"Astounding! Your stick is gathering Nature Chakra at it's tip! There, the stick is using your Spiritual Energy to mold the nature energy into a beam that's holding the book up!"

At that, Naruto got excited and confused. "That's awesome! But, what does it mean?"

For that explanation, Dumbledore took the stand. "It appears that there are three different energies at work between Sage Mode and Magic. Sage Mode takes Physical Energy, Spiritual Energy, and Nature Energy. For simplicity, let's call these three energies Chi, Aura, and Mana. Normal ninjas use a mix of their physical Chi and spiritual Aura to make chakra. Do you understand me so far Naruto?"

"Yes, but what does Mana have to do with it?"

"That, my dear boy, is simple. Mana isn't chakra, but a similar type of energy. When Sages wield it, they internalize it and mix it with their chakra. When wizards use it, they direct and channel it outside of their bodies by using their Aura. That's why accidental magic occurs with young children; their emotions spike their levels of Aura, allowing them to more easily command Mana without the need of a wand."

Seeing that Naruto was still confused, Fukasaku spoke up. "Sage Mode and Magic are two sides of the same yen. It's like how some pastries have flavored frosting on the outside and others have flavored cream on the inside."

Dumbledore was perplexed at this explanation, but Naruto finally got it. "So THAT's how it works. So basically, Sage Mode and Magic are the Physical and Spiritual sides of Mana?"

Dumbledore, shocked, responded "Yes, but how you understood it from what Fukasaku said astounds me."

Fukasaku turned to Dumbledore. "Trust me, I was surprised too when my fellow toads explained Sage Mode using ice cream and toppings."

Dumbledore, satisfied with his knowledge of chakra and the energies involved, had an idea. "Fukasaku, could you try to cast the Levitation Charm I did?"

Fukasaku, after seeing it in action again, gave it a try. At first he didn't succeed using his gathered Sage Chakra. During his second attempt, he tried using his gathered Mana and more Aura than chakra to command external Mana. This attempt managed to make the book shudder and rise an inch, then quickly fall back down.

Dumbledore was glad his theory paid off. Taking another look at the Toad Sage, he asked "Would you like to train Naruto here at Hogwarts? Here, Naruto can be given money and learn how to use Mana for spells. In return, can you teach the students during the next school year to access their chakra and use wandless magic?"

Fukasaku thought it over. _What Professor Dumbledore asks will be hard. The reason Ninja Academy Students start at six years old is because it's easier to unlock chakra at a young age. However, i__f Naruto-boy trained here at Hogwarts, he'd have plenty of time before Pain invaded. Also, since Naruto is stuck here anyways, I might as well be here to teach him. Who knows, since there's so much Mana in the air here, he may even do the impossible and learn to gather Mana while moving. _"I agree, on two conditions. The first is that I have spare time to train Naruto every day for at least two hours."

Dumbledore thought this over. "Agreed. However, his training sessions with you cannot interrupt either your class on chakra or any classes Naruto takes."

Glad, Fukasaku accepted and continued, "Second, I'll need a place to build a Distant Body Water pool somewhere where few people can reach. That way, I can come between Mount Myoboku and Hogwarts without Naruto using the Summoning Technique or me having to use chakra to resist returning."

While Dumbledore was thinking of possible places to put the pool, Naruto realized what the pool would do. "Wait Pa. If you can use the pool to get here, why can't I use it to get back?"

"Because, Naruto-boy, the pool only works for Toad Summons. While you hold our contract, you aren't a toad."

By then, Dumbledore had a bright idea. "How about I enchant the Chamber of Secrets to also open to the touch of Sage Mode? That way, you can use it for both the pool and training. It's entrance is in the abandoned second floor women's bathrooms."

Thinking this over, Fukasaku came to a decision. "That will work splendidly. Is there anything about the chamber I should know?"

"Part of the chamber has debris from a collapsed ceiling, but the rocks can easily be cleared away. Also, the body of Voldemort's dead Baslisk, a fifty foot long snake, resides in a deeper chamber."

At that, Naruto moaned. "So Voldemort does have a snake like Manda. How much more alike are they?" Then, Naruto felt the headache that accompanied a Shadow Clone dispelling. "Professor Dumbledore, the clone I left with Professor Snape and Barty Crouch just dispelled. Somebody came with what Snape called a Dementor. I didn't get get the name of the person that brought it. When the Dementor came in, I felt some Killing Intent, and countered with some of my own. The Dementor shied away from me, took one look at Crouch, and kissed him. That's when my clone dispelled. Why did that Dementor kiss Crouch? Was it a female?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "We're not sure if Dementors even have genders. The Dementor's Kiss is a deadly thing. It's victims are robbed of their souls. What remains is just a shell of a man with no memories. But tell me, was this person's name Cornelius Fudge?"

"No Dumbledore, it wasn't that. But Professor Snape did recognize her as somebody from the Ministry."

Dumbledore thought about this. "What has happened could be worrying, but could also be nothing. Thank you, Naruto and Fukasaku, for everything you've said and done this night. Fukasaku, I'll lead you to the Chamber of Secrets so you can set up the pool. Naruto, I cannot give you a room inside the castle. However, if you exit the castle and follow the road, you'll soon arrive in Hogsmeade, where you'll find an inn known as the Boar's Head. Tell the owner that Dumbledore sent you to stay for the night, and he should give you no trouble."

With this, both Naruto and Fukasaku bowed to Dumbledore in thanks, and the three left. Two to open the Chamber, and one to get some rest.

* * *

**And that's chapter 3 Part 1. Since I had originally uploaded this as two chapters, I'll be leaving this between the two, where it originally was.**

**Anticipated Review Critiques:**

**I don't think the dragon skeleton was ever identified. It reminds me of Hungarian Horntails the most, so I called it that.**

**Yes. There's a reason that Pa can't speak English. It's because he didn't cross dimensions properly or permanently.**

**No, Magic and Chakra aren't the same thing. While one can affect the other, like my explanation of the Killing Curse, they are different types of energies. That's also why Naruto could throw a normal Rasengan which was hit by a spell; the spell used Nature Chakra, which allowed it to be thrown.**

**Yes, Reverse Summoning being only Space rather than Space-Time is a cop out. It was either Naruto teaches the Chakra class or Fusaku does, and I choose the one who's not a idiot when it comes to teaching and explanations and younger than some of the students he'd take on.**

**I'm not sure how the pool works, it isn't really explained. I'm saying it works like a Space-Time jutsu that only Toads can use and leaving it at that.**

**Yes, somebody other than Fudge came to pick up Barty Crouch Jr. And don't try to guess who it is. I don't want a review spoiling who this character is and/or a slight change or two of canon I made concerning this character.**

* * *

**************Admins, if I have too much 'original text' in a chapter, please give me a warning review/PM with said chapter, and please give me 12 hours to alter it. This will let me remove the questionable material without having to email your support to find out what was wrong and wait a few hours for a response, just to edit the one paragraph that got this story removed.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Part 2: A Strange History is Retold**

* * *

**I have a somewhat important announcement. After reading a review, I realized that Fusaku's explanation might be confusing to more people than just Dumbledore. So I'll detail what I meant about the three energies here:**

**There are three energies that Sage Mode uses. First, the user must have a large quantity of mixed Chi and Aura, which is physical and spiritual energy. This mixture is called Chakra. Then, they must reach out for Mana, or nature energy, and mix it with their chakra. This results in a mixture of Chi, Aura, and Mana. The Sage then uses his Chi and Aura, which are amplified by the stored Mana.**  
**For wizards, only Aura and Mana are used. For wandless magic, the wizard needs a large amount of Aura and either a strong or an overemotional mind. For wand magic, the wizard needs a much smaller amount of Aura, and may not need emotion. Then, the wizard must push his Aura out into the Mana around him. (Remember the blowing hair, the flickering lights, and the rattling dishes when Aunt Marge visited? This is that step with too much emotion. Also, notice this is like what happened during the Chunin Exams when Orochimaru and Sarutobi stared off, that was caused by the Aura released in the chakra messing with the ambient Mana without giving the mana direction). Then, once enough Mana has been gathered by the wizard, either at the target or at a focal point, the Aura then commands the Mana to create the spell. If a wandless spell was consciously cast, this puts a larger strain on the wizards Aura than subconscious or wand spells, and can exhaust the wizard mentally. When a wand is used, it's inherit Mana properties (not magic or Aura, Mana) make it much easier for wizards to gather more Mana with less Aura.**

**If that didn't make sense, let me know.**

* * *

Wandering the castle at sundown was a scary experience. There was enough light to see, but also not enough to not leave deep shadows. And with everything in the castle being alive, Naruto was scared witless. The portraits were kind enough to give him directions to the front doors, but everything else seemed haunted. A black mangy cat tried to cross his path, the stairs were moving on their own, and he almost fell through a seemingly solid step. Also, he had to watch out when walking around corners. Quite a few of the Sky Blue girls tried to glomp him while he wasn't looking, but most would blush and faint before they got too close. The rest were too noisy for stealth, and Naruto avoided their lunges effortlessly.

But it wasn't til he was at the large double doors leading outside that Naruto encountered trouble. As he descended the last grand staircase, one of the suits of armor turned its head and looked at him. Thinking nothing of it, Naruto walked past it, only to jump to dodge a descending axe.

"OOH, THIS ICKY WICKY BOY IS GOOD," an almost menacing voice reverberated through the hall, "BUT HE ISN'T A TINY WINEY FIRST YEAR. WHAT ELSE CAN THE BLONDIE DODGE?" With that said, a bunch of random items from around the room started floating and rushed Naruto. While Naruto normally could avoid all those with ease, his fears were getting a hold of him, and he got clipped a few times.

"THIS SLOWPOKE ISN'T FAST ENOUGH TO MAKE THIS GAME FUN," the voice lamented, "I WONDER HOW HE'LL LIKE THIS GAME?" All the floating items dropped, and the fires on either side of the doors started to dance. They danced off the podiums and around Naruto.

Completely freaked out, Naruto cried "I t-t-t-thought Dumbledore said the g-g-g-g-ghosts were friendly!"

Suddenly, the fires died, and the voice started cackling. "A GHOST? ME? OH DON'T BE TOO KIND. IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT I AM, TURN AROUND." With that said, the voice went silent as the grave. Naruto gulped and slowly turned around to see... nothing. "I'M WORSE THAN A GOODY-TWO-SHOES GHOST, LITTLE BOY..." Terrified, Naruto wanted nothing more than to get away from Hogwarts and back to Konoha, and ran for the door.

However, once he reached the door, a face phased _through_ it. It was a creepy face with black, messy hair and a crazed, angled grin. Staying close to the retreating Naruto, the face gave a quick chuckle and said "I'M A POLTERGEIST, AND I'M GOING TO HAUNT YOU _FOREVER!" _With that statement, the poltergeist cackled maniacally. Overloaded with fear, Naruto did the sensible thing; he quickly fainted. "OOH THIS BOY IS FUN! I SHOULD VISIT HIM MORE OFTEN!" With that said, Peeves simply set out to search out other student to startle.

Naruto awoke in what appeared to be a dirty room. Looking around, Naruto found himself lying on a cot. After a moment, he remembered why he was asleep in the first place, and screamed.

"Quiet down lad! That sorry excuse for a phantom can't travel far past them castle walls." Turning, Naruto saw a gruff man as old as Dumbledore, with more ragged hair. "You've been out for about ten minutes. My sorry excuse for a brother, the headmaster, found you passed out by the front doors with Peeves laughing his head off. The headmaster arrived with your sorry limp body down here to the Hog's Head Inn himself, he did."

"Well, thanks for letting me stay here. My name is Uz... Naruto Uzumaki. What's yours?"

"Call me Aberforth. That's what all the slums who visit here do."

"Well, thanks for the room Aberforth. Wait, did you say Dumbledore was your brother?"

At that, Aberforth snorted. "Yeah. Albus, that family traitor, is unfortunately my brother."

Suprised, Naruto wanted to know more. "Excuse me, but how is he a traitor? He seems like a nice old man to me."

With a grunt, Aberforth headed for the door. "If ye really want to know, follow me." Not wasting time, Naruto kept up with him. Soon, he was led to a painting of a young girl. The girl seemed sweet, but Naruto recognized the look in her eyes. They were vacant, the eyes of somebody who lost everything, including herself.

Aberforth looked longingly at the picture. "This is my sister, Ariana. When she was young, she was... in an accident. This left her scared for life; she lost control of her magic and would have mood swings. When she was upset, I was the only one who could calm her.

"After Albus graduated, both of our parents had died, and he became the head of the house. However, he hated it. He wanted adventures. And they were offered to him by Gellert Grindelwald, the dark wizard. Albus almost joined him, until I confronted him. He had planned to leave us behind. I confronted him about it, and Grindelwald cast the torture curse on me.

"A three way wizard duel was started. Myself, Grindelwald, and Albus were in a three way duel. During the duel, Ariana walked in. She saw me and Albus fighting, and stepped in between all three of us. She begged us to stop, but nobody listened. Then, her magic was loosed, and a large flash of light occurred. When it died down, Ariana was dead, Grindelwald ran, and only I grieved for her."

At the end of this tale, Aberforth was crying a little. "Since then, Albus became a teacher, then headmaster of Hogwarts. Soon after that, I got a job here in this shanty inn. He always appeared to be the 'perfect' Albus Dumbledore. But even now, he turns his back on his last living member of his family!"

Surprised at what he just heard, Naruto took a moment to understand what he just heard. He took a few more moments to truly understand how Albus could have had this sorry history and become such a good professor. Coming to a realization, he quietly said "You're wrong."

Not expecting this answer, Aberforth was surprised. "What did you just say?"

More determined, Naruto repeated himself. "You're wrong. Dumbledore does care for his family. If he really wanted adventure, why did he decide to become a teacher?" That made Aberforth pause. "He's sorry he messed up with you two. That's why he became a teacher. He must have wanted to make up for it by helping as many children as he could."

Hearing this, Aberforth was stunned. But Naruto continued, "He cares about you as well. Was it Albus who gave you a job close to school where he could watch over you?" These back to back revelations both shocked Aberforth and made sense. Could what this blond boy was saying be true?

However, he quickly composed himself. "Believe what you want. I'm off to bed." With that, he started to leave, but stopped in front of Ariana's portrait. Too low for Naruto to hear, he leaned in towards her and whispered "Does he really care about us that much? Is he sorry for what happened?" and continued on his way.

Naruto moved towards his room as well. However, when he got to the door of the pup, he heard a soft voice. "Thank you." Those two little words were enough to make Naruto turn around. Ariana was no longer looking around with her unfocused gaze, but staring straight at Naruto.

Surprised at this change, Naruto returned to stand in front of her. "You're welcome," he whispered back. Then, remembering Sir Cadogan, he asked "Do you remember your life too? All of it?" After thinking it over, Ariana gave a slow nod. Seeing this, Naruto asked "Do you remember what really happened that day, during the three way duel?"

Surprised at his question, Ariana got lost in memory. Quietly, she responded. "Yes. I came in, and saw fighting. All three were fighting each other with magic. I asked them to stop, but they just kept fighting. I wanted my brothers to stop fighting and for the strange boy to go away. My magic then came out, stronger than before. It sent a light at the stranger, but the strain killed me. I had killed myself to stop my brothers from fighting, but Aberforth was mean to Albus ever since this picture was made. Thanks to you, they may be nice to each other again."

Hearing this side of the story sent Naruto into tears. Still talking softly, he said "I'm sorry that happened. I hope Aberforth forgives Albus too. Thank you for telling me. Do you want me to tell Aberforth or Albus?"

Ariana quickly shook her head. "No, I want to tell them myself, when they are nice brothers who will believe me."

"I understand. Until Aberforth forgives Albus, he'll never accept that that's what happened. I promise to keep this secret, believe it. Goodnight Ariana."

With that, Ariana once again looking around emptily. Naruto returned to his room, where his dreams were plagued with Orochimaru, Voldemort, Poltergeists, and lonely girls with angry brothers.

* * *

**And that's Chapter 3 part 2.**

**Did anybody else play the original Harry Potter games for the PC? If so, did you think that Peeves looks like a spectral version of The Legend of Zelda's Happy Mask Salesman? That comparison both creeps me out and makes me want to make another crossover featuring that.**

**Please tell me I'm not the only one who was moved to tears by my own take of Ariana's side of the story. I wrote it down just fine, but proofreading it released Niagara Falls.**

**I can't think of any critiques against this chapter.**

**************Admins, if I have too much 'original text' in a chapter, please give me a warning review/PM with said chapter, and please give me 12 hours to alter it. This will let me remove the questionable material without having to email your support to find out what was wrong and wait a few hours for a response, just to edit the one paragraph that got this story removed.**

* * *

**Peace out!**

**AnonymousGX**


	4. A New Plan

**Some observant people may have seen my chapter titles, and notice this one's different. That's because this is a new part of the story, or arc if it suits you. I'll try to follow this pattern, but may fail and have to break it later on.**

**Admins, if I have too much 'original text' in a chapter, please give me a warning review/PM with said chapter, and please give me 12 hours to alter it. This will let me remove the questionable material without having to email your support to find out what was wrong and wait a few hours for a response, just to edit the one paragraph that got this story removed.**

* * *

The next morning, Naruto woke up late and saw a note on his desk. It was sloppy, making it hard for him to read with his weird translation powers, but Naruto could make it out.

_I got you some school uniforms at Gladrags Wizardwear. They're in the closet.  
__Put them on and come down for breakfast. Albus and a cloaked toad that looks older than him are waiting for you.  
__~Aberforth_

After finishing the note, Naruto opened his closet. What he saw astounded him. There were the black restrictive pants and uniform that were worn by the Hogwarts students! There were also a few long cloaks and blank white collared shirts. Naruto briefly wondered why he didn't get one of the four Hogwarts colors. Ignoring the cloaks, Naruto got dressed, sealed the rest of the clothes away, and headed down for breakfast.

When he reached the pub, Aberforth was behind the bar, and Albus and Pa were sitting at a table with morning pastries, arguing. "I told you, Naruto needs to train for Pain's attack. He can't stop training in Sage Mode!" Pa told Dumbledore.

"And indeed, you will teach him Fukasaku, but later," Albus calmly replied, "He is five years behind in Hogwarts Academics. Even with Shadow Clones to assist him, I doubt he can catch up within three months while sparing chakra for your training. I'd like him to focus his time more on learning what he missed for his age group than what he has almost mastered decades before other students of yours. During this time, we can further explore how to use Magic in Sage Mode, and how to unlock chakra with or without a wand. I know a few wizards that are psychically fit who can help us test some methods and theories. Finally, in order for you to have a class, we need to write a class book, or even something as small as a pamphlet, on both chakra principals, some basic low-chakra jutsu, and our theories' results for the students to purchase."

"You make some good arguments," agreed Pa, "... Fine. He can spend two months studying what he can, but he must continue his training after that point. I don't care if he didn't even finish the first year of normal studies."

"To this, I agree," Albus said. "There's something else I'd like to talk to you about. Have you considered my request from last night?"

"Good morning boy," greeted Aberforth, diverting Naruto's attention from the other conversation. Naruto noticed he wasn't as gruff as last night, and wondered if it had to do with Albus being in the room. "I'm still finding it hard to believe that the non-magical toad can talk, let alone be your teacher."

"Wait, how can you understand him? I can tell he's speaking Japanese by how his lips move," Naruto asked.

"See that necklace the toad's wearing?" At that, Naruto looked and saw one. It was made of metal, with a glowing pearl on it. "Albus enchanted it. As long as the toad's wearing it, he can communicate in English. But for some reason, some things he says after a name don't translate."

"That's right Naruto-boy. Honorifics don't always have a good direct translation, or make sense in that order with English grammar," Pa spoke up, "Now, why don't you hop on over here and have some breakfast? Dumbledore-san and I have agreed to a change in plan."

"What's the change? Are you still working out how to get me back to Konoha?" Naruto asked while eating, fearful that they failed and he was stuck in this world.

"Of course Naruto. But unless our dimensions change how fast they're moving, we have plenty of time before Pain attacks, and, once we figure out how, we can send you back the same instant he attacks. However, when you do go to face him, Fukasaku and I think you should go with a weapon Pain has absolutely no knowledge about." Dumbledore told him.

At the thought of a new weapon, Naruto burst with joy. "Awesome! So what is it? Is it better than Sage Mode? No offense Pa."

"It's a wand. I want you to join my students here in learning magic." Dumbledore told the hyper child, "Pain has absolutely no knowledge of worlds beyond yours, which has only chakra, and will be caught off guard by magic. Also, as Fukasaku demonstrated last night, you will be able to use spells while in Sage Mode, giving you two advantages over Pain at once."

"SWEET! So when do I get started? What do i have to do?"

"First, you'll have to study. Wizards start their studies at the age of eleven, and you're five years behind." At that news, Naruto's spirits dropped. "I'm going to send you and Fukasaku to the Leaky Cauldron. There, you'll find a bartender named Tom. Give him this letter, and he'll give you a room for the summer." With that, Naruto was handed a thin letter with a seal on the back. "Next, Tom will take you to the entrance of Diagon Alley. Memorize how to enter, then enter Gringotts. Hand them this letter, and you will get the money you'll need without the need for a rickety cart ride." Naruto was handed a thicker, fancier envelope with a bigger seal. "You'll then have to purchase your books and a few special spell targets. They should have some that can reform or reverse most spells after a few seconds. Here's the basic book list for years one through five." Naruto took a large scroll from Albus. "Show your room key, and they will deliver the books to your room. I'm also giving you a gift, you can buy one item that strikes your fancy from any shop, besides a second wand. Finally, head over to Ollivander's and have him match you with a wand. This could take a long while, so make sure your books and gift are being sent to your room first. Did you get all that?"

"There was Tom, his letter, Diagon Alley's entrance, Gringotts, Gringotts letter, shopping, room delivery, wand... Did I miss anything?"

"Not at all. Once all that's done, I want you to stay in that room and study as much as you can. Don't worry about food, Tom will have some sent up to you three times every day. While you can't brew the potions or do some of the things you'll read about, you can use Shadow Clones to read different books and practice any spells they read. You have only two months to study, so use as many as you can, maybe even having two or three shadow clones practice trickier spells. I trust that you'll catch up within two months. Can you do that?"

"I'll do my best! But why's Pa coming with me?"

"I'm coming, Naruto-boy, to make sure you don't forget anything. Also, in order to test some of these theories Dumbledore and I made, I'll need books on basic magic and magical theory so I can practice them with Sage Mode. Don't worry, they're marked on your booklist. Dumbledore-san also gave me some extra Floo Powder to get back here quickly."

"Floo Powder? What's that?"

"The way Dumbledore explained it, you use it to travel between fireplaces. Don't worry, I'll do it, and you'll only have to watch." With that, Pa hopped onto Naruto's shoulder. "OK. First, go to the fireplace."

While Naruto headed over to the fireplace, he noticed Aberforth moved out from behind the bar and over towards Dumbledore. When Naruto stood in front of the fireplace, he noticed Ariana briefly looked at her communicating brothers before gazing around the room. Pa then continued, "OK, now I just have to throw some of this powder into the fire..." Once the green powder hit the flames, they sprung up and turned green. "_The Leaky Cauldron_! There, now just walk in, and we'll be there in no time!"

Disbelieving, Naruto stuck a foot into the fire. While it didn't burn, it pulled the rest of him in. While his name may translate to maelstrom, he was in for the spin of his life, traveling by green fire past many fireplaces, till he was unceremoniously shot out and onto the wooden floor.

"Naruto-boy! I told you to walk in, not fall in!" Pa scolded the chagrined boy. "But no time for that, let's find the barkeeper."

With that said, they were approached by a stooping figure. "Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron. My name is Tom. How can I help you?"

Surprised at his appearance, Naruto replied. "Hello Tom. I was told by Dumbledore to give you this letter."

"A letter you say? Let me see... Ah. He wants you to have the room reserved for orphaned students. Lucky for you, it's vacant. Here's your key." With that, he produced a large, rusted, bronze key almost out of thin air and gave it to Naruto. "It also says you need directions into Diagon Alley. Follow me."

Tom soon led the duo to a small open area behind the inn. He then tapped a pattern into the opposite wall, which Naruto and Pa memorized. When completed, the bricks started to rotate so that the small courtyard became a thin path into what must have been Diagon Alley.

And what a sight Diagon Alley was! It had the sense of both size and being crammed. The streets were filled with robed wizards, small stands, and some guys selling goods by hand. The stores extended upward over four floors, and were barely thirty feet wide. But inside the windows, Naruto could tell that there was much more space on the inside than how they appeared on the outside. And at the end of Diagon Alley was a large, grand building that was undoubtedly Gringotts.

But Naruto couldn't bring himself to go there just yet. EVERY shop was dying to be explored. However, Pa saw the look in his eye. "Oh no you don't Naruto-boy! You have to do what Dumbledore ordered, then start your wizard studies as soon as possible." Compromising, Naruto made a bunch of Shadow Clones to check out the various stores and look for a potential gift that Dumbledore promised. Even with so many people around, the sheer density of the crowd insured that nobody noticed the blond multiply and spread out.

The real Naruto, with Pa on his shoulder, made his way into Gringotts. There, he got a shock. The bankers weren't human! They were very short, but not as short as the House Elf Dumbledore summoned in his office to deliver a message. These creatures also had larger heads, and fuller bodies for that matter, but smaller, more pointed ears and a larger nose. Seeing his expression, Pa quickly covered Naruto's mouth. "Don't yell Naruto-boy! This is a bank, and we should be respectful to those who run it, no matter what their appearance." Calming down a little, Naruto strode forward down the hall and quickly placed Dumbledore's second letter onto the main desk. The creature on the other side opened it and read it with a scowl.

"Well, well well. These here are some very unusual requests. Student funds are to be handled in such a way?" With that, the being leaned over the desk and stared at Naruto. Noticing how nervous he was, the being said "You're a little old to start Hogwarts, aren't you? And you have so much to catch up on too... no wonder you need so much." With that, the banker handed the letter to one of his helpers, who rushed off. While the helper was away, he pulled out a form from within the desk, wrote on it in some places, and handed it back to Naruto. "Here. This will let you purchase one item of any price, but only here at Diagon Alley. It won't work anywhere else, and is void if any harm comes to it. Do you understand, boy?"

By the time Naruto calmed down, took the form, and returned a nod, the helper was back with a small pouch. After checking it, the banker handed it to Naruto. "Here you are, enough money to cover your expenses. Remember, it's twenty-nine bronze Knuts to a Silver Sickle, and seventeen Silver Sickles to a Gold Galleon. That makes 493 bronze Knuts to a single gold Galleon."

Seeing that Naruto was confused by this, Pa spoke up. "Thank you sir for your time. We'll be leaving now." Turning away from the shocked banker, Pa spoke to Naruto, "Now, how about we get out of here and get our books?" Agreeing completely, Naruto almost ran for the door.

Once outside, Naruto easily found Flourish and Blotts. Partly because a Shadow Clone had found it earlier and went to Gringotts to guide him there. Once inside, both Narutos got a look at the list and separated to find all the books they needed. Once they did, they carried them all up to the counter and paid for them. After seeing Naruto's key, the shopkeeper agreed to have the books packaged and sent to the room for free.

With that done, Naruto had all his clones dispel. Going through their memories, he saw that the repairing targets were in Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment and purchased a few. He then tried to find a memory for Dumbledore's promised gift, and only one thing stood out in his mind. He quickly crossed the Alley and found Quality Quidditch Supplies. Hanging in the window was a sleek broom, with the promise of flight. While Naruto had heard about many jutsus, he never heard of one granting flight! Naruto quickly entered and used the form the banker gave him to purchase the broom in the window, which happened to be called a Firebolt. He had it delivered to his room as well.

Finally, going through his clone's memories, Naruto found the last shop he needed. It was a dark store, filled to the brim, wall to wall, floor to ceiling, with what appeared to be single shoe boxes. Nervous, Naruto entered Ollivanders.

* * *

**And that's a chapter. I'm sorry this seems so short, but I have two good reasons for doing this. The first is that I didn't want to have two or three shorter scenes be split between two chapters.**

_**Admins, if I have too much 'original text' in a chapter, please give me a warning review/PM with said chapter, and please give me 12 hours to alter it. This will let me remove the questionable material without having to email your support to find out what was wrong and wait a few hours for a response, just to edit the one paragraph that got this story removed.**_

**Review Critiques:**

**I didn't want Naruto to travel to Diagon Alley alone. Also, I always thought of the Hogwarts Library mostly covered history and topics used in the classroom, and what Fukasaku needs is too basic or too theoretical to be included.**

**If you're wondering why I'm switching between Fukasaku and Pa, there's a simple reason for it. When it's Naruto's POV, he knows him as Pa. However, most wizards will know him not as Pa, but as Fukasaku. That's why, when I shared the POV with Dumbledore, Fukasaku appears, but switched back to Pa when it was just him and Naruto.**

**I don't know if there is such a thing as a self-repairing spell target. I didn't want Naruto to spare clones and chakra testing spells on each other. I thought that such a target can be hit by any spell, but spells that would normally affect other beings would make the spells name appear of the surface. For instance, if a spell were to make a person bald, the target, which has no hair, would read "Hair-Loss Jinx", and the Levitation Charm would both lift it and have it state the spell.**

**Yes, my earlier chapter skimmed the Dumbledore meeting, and didn't mention a House elf. This is one of the things I meant by double-checking that my current chapters have what my future chapters need. Just imagine it happened in the middle of Naruto's explanation.**

**Yes, there is a jutsu that can allow a person to grant another, or himself, flight. But has it appeared in the Anime before Pain's attack, and what's it's max speed? I don't remember it being used before Naruto fell into the Potterverse.**

* * *

**Peace out and _HELP OUT!_**

**AnonymousGX**


	5. A New Wand

**OK. Can SOMEBODY tell me why my underlines are disappearing every other time I save chapters?**

**Thanks for the votes on the poll! In the end, when I started preparing this chapter, it was a tie between three woods. However, only one of those woods was a preference of mine, so I'm using it. The other two woods I wanted that weren't in the top three were English Oak and Vine.**

**For English Oak: ****_"A wand for _****_good times and bad_****_, this is a _****_friend as loyal as the wizard_****_ who deserves it. Wands of English oak demand partners of _****_strength, courage and fidelity_****_. Less well-known is the propensity for owners of English oak wands to have _****_powerful intuition_****_, and, often, an _****_affinity with the magic of the natural world_****_..."_**** I thought this wand matched Naruto really well.**

**For Vine:****_ "Vine wands are among the _****_less common_****_ types, and their owners are nearly always those witches or wizards who _****_seek a greater purpose_****_, who have a _****_vision beyond the ordinary_****_ and who _**_**frequently astound those who think they know them best**_**_. Vine wands seem strongly attracted by _****_personalities with hidden depths_****_... Reliable sources claim that these wands can emit magical effects upon the mere entrance into their room of a suitable owner, and this has been noted to have occured twice within Ollivanders Wand Shop."_**** This wand matches Naruto's unpredictability perfectly, as well as Naruto's high ideals, and I loved the idea of an almost forgotten wand shuddering and producing sparks when Ollivander finally heads further back into his shop.**

* * *

**Admins, if I have too much 'original text' in a chapter, please give me a warning review/PM with said chapter, and please give me 12 hours to alter it. This will let me remove the questionable material without having to email your support to find out what was wrong and wait a few hours for a response, just to edit the one paragraph that got this story removed.**

* * *

When Naruto entered the wand shop, he found... nobody. The main room was very small; most of the shop seemed to be overflowing with the little boxes of wands that made up the back hallways. The small desk near the entrance to the back had nobody behind it.

When the door closed, a chime sounded. Startled, and still looking for the owner of the shop, Naruto spun around and looked at and behind the door. However, nobody was there; only a small bell that was connected to the door frame. Relieved, Naruto turned around to be face to face with a man.

Startled, Naruto jumped back, remembering not to wall-walk since he was in a place with people unused to chakra, and hit the door. He then, out of instinct, reached to his leg pouch, only to realize this must be the shopkeeper.

"I've been wondering if you were going to arrive, mister Uzumaki," the old man said, "I am Ollivander, and I can see that, for a self-taught young boy, you'll need a strong wand." With that, Ollivander started heading to the back of the shop.

"T-thanks Mr. Ollivander. But, how did you know my name?"

"Dumbledore sends me a letter with the names and descriptions of all potential student customers," he replied, running his fingers along some boxes, "You're the boy Harry met in the graveyard, and used accidental magic to distract the Death Eaters long enough to escape."

"Uhhh. Sure, whatever Dumbledore said." At first, Naruto was confused. _Why wouldn't Dumbledore tell him I'm from a Ninja world? Wait, that must be it! He must not want people to know about it! I better remember his version of what happened in the graveyard._

"Ah! Here we are." Naruto saw that Ollivander had selected a wand. "Try this one. Blackthorn and Unicorn hair, twelve inches, rather bendy. The wand of a balanced warrior." With that, he handed Naruto a knotted wand. Before Naruto had a chance to flick it, it was snatched out of his hands. "Nope! Not that one. No matter, we'll just keep going."

Half an hour later, Naruto was bored out of his mind. He'd tried what must have been thousands of wands, ranging in length, flexibility, core, wood, and specialties, but none of them worked. However, during this search, Ollivander seemed to freeze at a shelf. "Is it possible..." he muttered to himself. Naruto noticed he was looking at a shelf about his height, about five to seven feet into the back, on the left side. He reached up, and carefully pulled a box out from the bottom. When he returned to the front, Naruto noticed the box seemed old and very dusty. Almost sacredly, Ollivander placed the box on the desk, opened it, and gingerly offered the wand to Naruto.

Before grabbing it, Naruto noticed the fine craftsmanship. The wand was about 10.5 inches, painted onyx black, and had a white cloth wrapped around the grip. Below the grip was a sphere, just a little wider than the handle. The other end, unlike the other wands, was a little more like an oval than a circle, and the long side of the oval was almost double the width of the handle. It almost gave Naruto the impression of a standard Kunai, but thinner and without an edge.

When he grabbed the handle, Naruto immediately felt something, a connection to this wand. Ollivander was shocked at the change. He felt the ambient magic inside the shop move _into _the wand and from there into Naruto. The boys eyes became golden with a rectangular pupils, and he gained what seemed like an orange mask around his eyes. Naruto was surprised at this as well. He wasn't being perfectly still, but had entered a Perfect Sage Mode! Does that mean that he can use his wand to gather Mana any time he wanted?

"Merlin's beard! This is the strangest reaction I've ever seen come from a wand whose chosen its wizard! But the wand itself is a curiosity."

"Pardon me, but what's curious about it?"

Lost in memory, Ollivander took the wand back and gazed on it. I remember every wand I ever sold, Naruto. I also remember when I made each wand, and how I got the materials. Your wand is one of the few I've ever made that used a thestral's tail hair.

"Thestrals, my dear boy, are skeletal winged horses. However, they can only be seen by those who have seen death, and are considered bad luck to the superstitious." At that point, Naruto remembered his childhood, how he was scorned and left alone because of superstitious people. "It is theorized that only wizards who have seen death can be accepted as the master of a wand with a thestral tail hair core. However, the one wand I've heard about that also has this core was incredibly powerful.

"But the core isn't the only odd thing about your wand. It's wood is made from Yew, ten and a half inches, and is rather rigid. This kind of wood will only accept unusual wizards who are destined for great things. Yew wielders are said to have power over life and death, and the core makes it tied more so with death. Yew wands have a fearsome reputation when it comes to curses and duels.

There are two types of wizards that normally are chosen by Yew wands. Another wand made from the very same log as yours was sold to the one who gave Harry Potter his scar, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He was destined for greatness, like Yew says, but in the Dark Arts, another sign of the Yew. From what I've seen in you briefly, you must be a fierce protector of others. Treat this wand well, and you will protect those you care for from all harm."

Shocked at not just the qualities of his wand, which matched up to Naruto's past, as well as Kyuubi and his influence, very well, but of the fact that his wand and Voldemort's were cousins, Naruto could do nothing but stare at the wand for a long time. After a good while, Naruto took the wand back from Ollivander and put it in his leg pouch. "... Thank you sir. I promise to use this wand to protect my precious people."

"Now, as for the price, this wand is actually less expensive than many of my other wands. Few have ever paired with a thestral tail hair core here before, and this wand is very old."

After purchasing the wand, along with a book and supplies for how to take care of the wand, Naruto left. After the bell chimed, Ollivander gained a worried face. _The only other time I sold a thestral tail hair wand to a student was ages go. That student stored it in a leg pouch as well..._

When Naruto got back to his apartment, lunch was already waiting for him. After eating quickly, Naruto looked over at the large stack of books, then turned to look at the booklist again. _Well, I might as well start with First Year books. _"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Surprisingly, it was easier to create Shadow Clones outside the graveyard and Hogwarts. _Could it be because Mana is more dense there than in other places? _With that jutsu done, the room became almost too crowded with Narutos who quickly picked up various books, or shared books with others, and started reading.

After about half an hour, one of the clones decided to practice one of the spells it read. Pointing his wand at a practice target, the clone did the proper wand movement while uttering the incantation. "Wingardium Leviosa." The target spelled out "Levitation Charm", but didn't move an inch. Confused, the clone tried again. "Wingardium Leviosa." Again, he had the same result. Now focusing with everything he had, the clone yelled out the incantation "**WINGARDIUM** **LEVIOSA!**" Finally, the target rose into the air as the spellbook said.

"Can you keep it down please? Some of us are trying to read!" A few other Naruto's said, then punched the offending clone. However, doing so gave all the Narutos memories of what happened. Quickly, the clones scrambled for the remaining spell targets to check their wands using spells they only half-learned. The result for all of them were the same, Naruto had to focus hard and overpower his wand in order to produce the spells he wanted. With that knowledge, Naruto started the most boring and isolated study training of his life.

* * *

**And that's the wand-gaining ceremony! I would have continued the chapter, but this seems like a good way to do a timeskip.**

**Admins, if I have too much 'original text' in a chapter, please give me a warning review/PM with said chapter, and please give me 12 hours to alter it. This will let me remove the questionable material without having to email your support to find out what was wrong and wait a few hours for a response, just to edit the one paragraph that got this story removed.**

**How did it go, and how do you like Naruto's wand? Weren't expecting thestral hair for the core, were you? I found out that it serves as the core to the Elder Wand while scanning the wikia.**

**Review Critiques:**

**If your desired wood didn't make it, that's a personal matter, not a life-or-death problem I must fix. Speaking of life-or-death, doesn't Naruto's current wand have that power?**

**The reason for Naruto's apparently weak wand will be explained next chapter. Don't give my any problems until you know the full story.**

* * *

**Peace out!  
**

**AnonymousGX**


	6. A New Vacation

**Admins, if I have too much 'original text' in a chapter, please give me a warning review/PM with said chapter, and please give me 12 hours to alter it. This will let me remove the questionable material without having to email your support to find out what was wrong and wait a few hours for a response, just to edit the one paragraph that got this story removed.**

******The reason why this chapter doesn't have a few changes from the original script is that the letters are Government Formalities. They, as well as some spoken parts in the Trial, are going to be direct quotes since they're legality phrases, not character quotes. Can you leave me a review saying whether or not having these parts is OK?**

* * *

Over the following weeks, Naruto studied hard. When meals arrived, Naruto dispelled the Shadow Clones to gain their knowledge and avoid the suspicion of the inn workers. He couldn't do many of the things he read about, such as Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, and Potions, but he had his shadow clones quiz each other about those subjects and practiced every spell he could. Since he had mastered Sage Mode, he had a couple clones practiced using his wand to enter and exit Sage Mode, and to use Sage Chakra to create spells wandlessly. While he managed to do a few spells, he was worried about the slower preparation time and speed when compared to a wand-created spell, as well as concentration needed to maintain the continuous spells such as Wingardium Leviosa. Also, when he ran out of Sage Mode Chakra, the effort needed to make and maintain spells became much greater.

To counter this, Naruto tried to experiment with Magic Rasengans, like the one he and Voldemort accidentally created in the graveyard. He tried using both wand magic and wandless magic. However, the results were astounding, and Naruto quickly learned not to practice it in a small apartment. A Magic Style Rasengan was more likely to become unstable than the Wind Style Rasen-Shuriken, and did so faster. Naruto figured that since chakra was a mix of what Dumbledore called Chi and Aura, the extra Aura used in magic was enough to destabilize the chakra. After a Stinging Hex Rasengan exploded and gave the real Naruto harsh stings and swelling, as well as dispelling all the clones and destroying a good part of the room, Naruto fixed everything with the Mending Charm, went down to Tom for medical attention, and decided to postpone that area of training.

When Naruto wasn't studying, eating, or sleeping, he would sometimes leave his still studying clones, pull out the Firebolt he purchased, and ride it. Luckily, Quality Quidditch Supplies had a large back room for the purpose of practicing flying on a broom or testing out brooms you'd like to buy. It had strong Repelling Charms on the walls and ceiling, Aresto Momentum on the floor, three Quidditch hoops and a Quaffle, padded Bludgers and beater bats, and a used Snitch. For about an hour each day, he would be in that room, practicing all the positions of a Quidditch team. One of the books Dumbledore had him get was Quidditch Through the Ages, and Naruto practiced all the player tactics he could, with the help of anybody else who wanted to fly as well. Of all the tactics mentioned in the book, Naruto got pretty good at the Bludger Backbeat, created the Bludger Reversehand, mastered the Sloth Grip Roll, succeeded in basic forward/backward flying while in the Starfish and Stick (while secretly using Chakra to stick to his broom for both of the previous tricks), and got both the Transylvanian Tackle and Wronski Feint mastered to the point where he could pull out within a couple inches off either the other player or the ground.

Finally, the day came when the two months were up. When Naruto opened the door to get breakfast, he instead saw familiar faces. "Professor Dumbledore! Pa! Has it been two months already?"

"Yes is has, Naruto-boy. So tell us, how has your wizard training gotten along?"

"It's been good so far. I'm almost finished with the Fourth Year books." After that, Naruto gave what Sarutobi would call an excellent Mission Report.

After listening to his description of Naruto's training, Dumbledore spoke up. "That is good news. Some of what you have told us will be edited into the book Fukasaku and I have been working on before we publish it. Since you didn't finish in time for Sixth Year, I'll place you in the Fifth Year. Do not fret; Harry and his friends are in their fifth years as well, and may become your new roommates. With that decided, here's your new shopping list. You'll need a few more books than the ones I gave you, along with the supplies for other classes."

After scanning the list, Naruto put in into his pocket, and Dumbledore continued, "Now, about the problem with your wand. That is very curious... Tell me, have you ever practiced magic while you had no Shadow Clones studying or doing magic?"

Thinking back, Naruto replied "No. What does that have to do with it?"

Dumbledore then smiled. "Why don't you try a first year spell right now, with no active Shadow Clones."

Surprised, Naruto then turned to a stray Spell Target on his bed. "FLIPENDO!" What should have only been strong enough to knock back only the target became a disaster. That entire bed looked like an invisible train had ran through the room and into the wall! When Naruto thought it couldn't get any worse, the wall behind the bed fell back into the other room! "WHOA! WHY'D THAT HAPPEN?"

Pa had figured it out by then, and decided to explain it to Naruto while Dumbledore cleaned up the mess he had ordered. "Naruto-boy, when you use Shadow Clones, your chakra splits among them, right?"

Naruto then thought a little, and realized he was right. "So what does my chakra have to do with my wand?"

Pa then beamed. "Naruto-boy, when you split your chakra, you must have also split your wand's power! When you are split in ten, your spells are ten times weaker. It's like when you share a pie with friends, you also give them part of the whipped cream on top in the middle."

Surprised at this revelation, Naruto realized how many Shadow Clones he was working with and beamed. "So, does that mean I'm an ultimate super powerful wizard?" With that thought, Naruto started bouncing off the walls, almost literally. "YAHOOO! I'm gonna be the best Wizard Hokage the universe has ever seen, believe it! All the leaders of the other villages will have to bow before my power! I almost can't believe I'm gonna be that awesome!"

Seeing that Naruto was getting too pumped up and hyper, Dumbledore stepped in. "That is indeed possible, Naruto. However, while you're in school, you have to tone down the power of your spells. We had one boy who would supercharge his spells so much, his wand couldn't handle them and the spells exploded in his face. You don't want that to happen to you. Now, why don't you try again, but with less force?"

Hearing that he could blow himself up, Naruto's high spirits quickly sank. "OK Professor. Flipendo." This time, only focusing a little and saying the incantation softly, he succeeded in knocking the target properly, without creating a dent in anything. "Look professor, I can do it! I won't blow up!"

"Indeed. Now, since Fukasaku and I have some business to finish later today, why don't you buy your equipment and meet us back here? After you're all packed, I can Apparate you to Harry's house, where you can stay the day. Afterwards, I'll pick you up and take you to this place." When he said that, Dumbledore gave Naruto a piece of paper. After reading it, Dumbledore took it back and Vanished it. "Do you want to go?"

"OF COURSE! After spending two months studying, I NEED a summer vacation!" Getting used to his antics, Dumbledore merely chuckled at what Naruto called a vacation, and watched Naruto run off to get this things.

An hour later, Naruto returned empty-handed. "Pardon me Naruto, but where are your belongings? We'll need them before we leave for Harry's." Dumbledore asked.

Reaching into his pocket, Naruto pulled out a piece of paper with Japanese writing on it. "I put them all into this Storage Seal. You see, if I apply chakra to this mark in the middle, I can pull out anything I put into here."

Dumbledore, perplexed as to how that works, asked another question. "But what happens if the mark is ripped?"

Fukasasku spoke up. "Do you see some of the smaller marks around the edges? Those marks are usually unique to each seal. If you break one, you can summon the stored stuff with another, identical seal. However, some seals don't have those marks, and they usually release everything inside them as a safety precaution."

"I see. One more thing before we leave. Naruto, can you keep your world a secret? Even the name of your village? The Ministry is, at this point of time, very nervous, and will likely try to perform a background check on you. Your story is that you were an orphaned child in a forgotten Japanese muggle village. After getting some control over your powers, you left the village at a young age and found Fukasaku, who became you're teacher. You later traveled abroad and ran into Harry. Do you understand?"

Pumped, Naruto brought a fist to his chest. "You bet I do! Lets get going already! I wanted to be there an hour ago!" With that statement, Dumbledore performed Side-Along Apparition with both Fukasaku and Naruto. Luckily, Naruto didn't lose his lunch this time, since is was somewhat similar to a slow Substitution Jutsu. When they got there, Dumbledore pointed the way to Harry's house and left with Pa.

However, when Naruto got to the right road, he saw Harry entering a house on the opposite side of the road as his house. He was escorted there by who must have been his family. Walking up to this new house, Naruto rang the doorbell. An elderly woman opened it, and let him in.

Harry was surprised to see the blonde from the graveyard. What did Dumbledore call him again? Oh yeah, Naruto. Harry had been told that Naruto's actions in the graveyard were a controlled form of wandless magic, like when he turned Aunt Marge into an even bigger blimp, released the snake from the zoo, and turned his teacher's wig blue.

"Hello there... Naruto. What are you doing here?" He then leaned into Naruto and whispered, "Ms. Figg is a muggle, non-magical and ignorant of magic. We mustn't reveal anything about wizards or our world."

"Ok," Naruto whispered back, then spoke normally "Our teacher dropped me off here. He thought you might like a friend. So, what can we do here?"

"Well, she has an old TV she never watches. Want to watch some famous movies?"

"Sure! I missed a lot of movies while I was away on..." Naruto caught himself. He wasn't supposed to reveal wizards OR ninja. "...training with Fukasaku."

With that, Naruto and Harry spent most of the day watching famous muggle movies like Indiana Jones, Star Wars, and Jaws. After the movies were over, the sun was lowering over the horizons, and Naruto's stomach roared. "Hehehe. Is there any food here?"

"Oh don't worry about that boys," Ms. Figg said as she returned, "let Ms. Figg take care of you. While we wait for dinner, would you like to see my cats?" With that, she showed them the felines following her footsteps. "This one's Snowy," she pointed to a poofy white cat. "Here's Mr. Paws," She knew how to name this one, this small cat had huge paws! "This is Tufty," This large cat almost had a mohawk of hair. "And finally, meet Mr. Tibbles," This was a slender brown cat with brown stripes on it's forehead and a red ribbon tied in a bow around it's right ear.

The last cat seemed to shock Naruto. "NOT THAT CAT! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" Seeing his distress, the cat seemed to stalk towards him like a predator, but then gazed at Naruto's stomach and fled out an open window. The other three then looked at Naruto's stomach and followed Mr. Tibbles. While he was scared of the 'demon cat', Naruto noticed that all four cats seemed smarter than normal. How did they sense Kyuubi and his seal? Ms. Figg also found something unusual in their behavior.

"That's strange. They never react like this to strangers. Would you two be a dear? Go catch them for me and bring them back?"

"NO WAY AM I CHASING AFTER THAT DEVIL CAT AGAIN! IT'S BEEN HAUNTING GENIN FOR GENERATIONS!"

"If you catch all four for me, I'll take you boys to the park and have a large picnic."

Before Naruto could yell again, Harry slapped a hand over his mouth and told her "We'll be happy to get them." He then turned to Naruto, "How about I catch Mr. Tibbles for you?"

Calming down, Naruto said "Sure, but you're in for the chase of your life!" With that, the two boys set out to catch their cats. Thinking quickly, Naruto went behind Ms. Figgs house, made shadow clones where nobody could see him, and had them search for the three other cats for him to retrieve. While the cats were startled by him, they were easily brought back to Ms. Figg's house. However, once he got back to the house with the first cat, Harry was already there with Mr. Tibbles. "HOW DID YOU CATCH THE DEVIL CAT BEFORE I CAUGHT EVEN ONE?!" Harry then pulled some catnip and his wand out from behind his back. "Oh sure, if you wanna do it the wimpy way... Can I have some of that cat stuff?"

Once all four cats were returned, Ms. Figg took them to the park with her cats and had a picnic. She thought the boys were good gentlemen, sitting calmly, eating her sandwiches. Soon afterwards, she and Harry saw Dudley heading home, and she knew it was time for them to leave. Mr. Dursley would sometimes lock the door after Dudley got home, and she would take Harry in for the night. However, she didn't have two beds for the two of them. So the boys started heading back to Harry's house while she picked up the picnic. However, Mr. Tibbles soon caterwauled. Hearing that, she knew something bad was happening. The half-Knezle doesn't caterwaul unless it's for a signal system they had previously set up. She had to get to Harry, fast! As she hurried towards the underpass, which was between the park and Privet Drive, she felt cold. Too cold for early August weather. She then heard a snap and a strong thud, and saw a dementor sailing backward through the tunnel with a broken arm. She then saw a large flash of light blue light, it must have been a Patronus, and watched as two more dementors escaped out each side.

When she didn't see any more dementors appear, she was a wandless squib after all, she decided to see what happened. Inside the tunnel was a disaster. Dudley was down on the ground, looking like he was almost kissed. Harry was being supported by that blond boy Naruto, and both had their wands out. Naruto seemed cheerful, and said, "That's what I was missing! You can't have a vacation without a good fight!" She quickly told them to stow their wands and hurry home, carrying Dudley between them.

Once the boys arrived at the home, the Dursleys worried over Dudley like bees over a flower. When they saw 'their precious Diddykins', and Naruto had a laugh about that nickname, the trio were ushered into their living room. Before anybody could do anything else, a letter was sent flying through the mail shot and landed between them. Curious, they watched the letter become a face and speak its message:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_  
_We have received intelligence that you performed the Patronus Charm at twenty-three minutes past nine this evening in a Muggle-inhabited area and in the presence of a Muggle._  
_The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand._  
_As you have already received an official warning for a previous offence under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy, we regret to inform you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9 a.m. on the twelfth of August._  
_Hoping you are well, Yours sincerely,_  
_Mafalda Hopkirk_  
_Improper Use of Magic Office_  
_Ministry of Magic_

At that news, the whole house froze for a minute. Harry's spirits sunk lower than that crevasse Jiraiya pushed Naruto into to complete summoning training. Naruto was raging to Harry and himself, " 'Recieved intelligence' my One Thousand Years of Death! They must have been watching you like a hawk, or even set up this whole fiasco!" Mr. and Ms. Dursley were both in shock at the letter and caring for their son.

"Expelled? Doing magic? You did this to Dudley, didn't you! What did you do to him?" roared Mr. Dursley, shaking something Naruto almost mistook for a sausage link at Harry.

"Nothing," Harry spoke, still in shock about that letter, "It wasn't me..."

"Don't try to weasel yourself out of this boy! Here we have proof! We knew you were bad luck from the start, and look what you did to our son! We should have let you starve outside our door where we found you!"

During that rant, Dudley started recovering. Quickly, Ms. Dursley got him a drink and a blanket. "There there my little Popkin," that got Naruto into another fit of giggles, "Tell us what happened. Who did this to you?"

For a moment, it looked like Dudley wouldn't respond. But then, slowly, he raised his finger, and pointed at Harry.

"I KNEW IT! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO OUR SON! I'M GOING TO..." Mr. Dursley would have continued, but another letter arrived and spoke:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_  
_Further to our letter of approximately five minutes ago, the Ministry of Magic has revised its decision to destroy your wand forthwith. You may retain your wand until your disciplinary hearing on the fourth of August, at which time an official decision will be taken._  
_Following discussions with the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Ministry has agreed that the question of your expulsion will also be decided at that time. You should therefore consider yourself suspended from school pending further inquiries._  
_With best wishes, Yours sincerely,_  
_Mafalda Hopkirk_  
_Improper Use of Magic Office_  
_Ministry of Magic_

* * *

**And there's the next chapter. How'd you like the Tora reference?**

**Admins, if I have too much 'original text' in a chapter, please give me a warning review/PM with said chapter, and please give me 12 hours to alter it. This will let me remove the questionable material without having to email your support to find out what was wrong and wait a few hours for a response, just to edit the one paragraph that got this story removed.**

**The reason why this chapter doesn't have a few changes is that the letters are Government Formalities. They, as well as some spoken parts in the Trial, are going to be direct quotes since they're legality phrases, not character quotes. ********Can you leave me a review saying whether or not this is OK?**

**Review Critiques:**

**No we don't have angst Harry. I didn't like him that much, and think that Voldy was the one influencing his angst, and it should only heighten visibly when Dumbledore's near. Since Dumbledore was nowhere near, and it's almost a scientific fact that Naruto's confidence and cheerfulness are contagious, Harry's acting better.  
**

**Yes the Dursleys aren't freaking out that Naruto is there when they get letters about Harry's weirdness. No, they don't yet know he's a wizard, or at least I don't think they do. They're more worried about Dudley and elated at the thought of having Harry's wand snapped. If I was them and heard that, I'd send a letter to the Ministry asking for the honor of snapping Harry's wand in front of him, or at least front row seats to it happening.**

**Yes I changed the time and date mentioned on the second letter and removed the other letters. I didn't have as much dialogue between letter delivered and second letter sent, so that's why the time's shorter. This chapter had reached around 3000 words by this point, and that's around my normal limit. Also, I want to timeskip almost directly to the advance guard's arrival from here, then have one or two chapters in HQ, one chapter on the trial, one or two in HQ again, then timeskip to riding the Hogwarts Express.**

* * *

**Peace out!**

**AnonymousGX**


	7. A New Perspective

**The surprising thing about this chapter is that a very negative anonymous review forced me to start writing this early so I can reply to him. (Loyal fans, don't get any ideas). I was originally going to update Wednesday night, but juggled my schedule a little to let me release this chapter early.**

**EpicFail: I admit that I'm a noob writer, making my first story, and am looking for either positive reviews, preferably with things people liked, or negative reviews about what I did wrong ****that will help me improve my writing skills or story and are worded at least somewhat nicely****. Guest's 'No more "believe it" or I'll stop following you' review was near the line, but addressed an issue I myself was conflicted about (how often Naruto should say his catchphrase) and was decently written. But you sir, made an epic fail of a review so bad and rude, you were begging to be removed and made me re-activate "Moderate Reviews". It's like you didn't even read my story at all, but decided "I hate it no matter what I may like or where this author may take the story later." Of the "fifty things [you] found wrong with this *******", how many of these were small grammatical errors or personal nitpicks about the plot? If it's a grammatical problem, tell me so I can go back and fix them. I already admit that I'm a bad writer and many other people could do better with my basic plot. However, unless you are a Fanfic writer, and have written multiple stories with multiple chapters, you have no right to crush people for the simple fact that you love bullying those who don't like the same things as yourself. I've seen dozens other fanfics, quite a few of which were large multi-chapter stories, that had grammar, formatting, plot flow, ****_and_**** plotlines far worse than this story, and I don't see any reviews nearly as bad as what you wrote, and have actually seen praises, favorites, and follows for them. If you don't like a story because of its content that doesn't go against personal beliefs or desires, point out the mistakes and leave. If you hate it for any reason after a few more chapters, simply stop clicking back here for more, rather than give me a higher view count.**

* * *

**For this chapter, I'll try to include some of Angst Potter. But to get in the mood, I decided to watch some of that PotterPuppetPals episode once, then decided to try another source of anger that wasn't satirical. Namely, EpicFail's review. So I guess I have to thank him a little, he sent it at the perfect time! If that was the real reason you sent me that review, I take back everything I said and humbly beg your forgiveness.**

**************Admins, if I have too much 'original text' in a chapter, please give me a warning review/PM with said chapter, and please give me 12 hours to alter it. This will let me remove the questionable material without having to email your support to find out what was wrong and wait a few hours for a response, just to edit the one paragraph that got this story removed.**

**Now that that's over with, let's obey Arnold Schwarzenegger and "get to the chapta!"**

* * *

With Dudley still not feeling well, the Dursleys commanded both Harry and Naruto into Harry's room and took him to the hospital. Naruto found it to be a little barren of decoration, simple, and very messy, but had enough room to walk around. While he was exploring his room, Harry was busy writing letters to his friends. Harry needed to let them know he was attacked by dementors, and wanted to know a few things. All of their previous letters had been vague, and said they couldn't visit, nor he could visit them. After sending Hedwig off with the letters, telling her that they should give him the full story or else suffer with her pecks, Harry plopped onto his bed.

After exploring, Naruto decided to talk to the emotional boy. "Those are some mean parents you have Harry." he said, "I'm surprised you haven't ran away from home already."

"They aren't my parents, and I did once! But Dumbledore said I must come back here every summer!" Harry said, angrily, "Petunia Dursley is my aunt. Ever since I arrived here I was treated like their slave. My room was the cupboard under the stairs, and it was often locked and full of sawdust. I had to cook for them, clean for them, do their laundry, and even dust for them! If they wanted to leave the house, they dumped me with Ms. Figg." Remembering her ideas for a good day, namely her cats, Naruto shuddered. "There were many nights where I had to go without food. Everything I got was a hand-me-down from my cousin, Dudley."

"Ouch. I'm sorry I brought it up Harry. At least you have a home and friends."

"Oh really?" Harry spat, "How could your life be worse than mine?"

At that question, Naruto paused. How much should he tell, if he tells at all? Remembering what Dumbledore said about his new past, he started explaining his true past, but with a few tweaks. "Soon after I was born, before my umbilical cord was even removed, a terrible disaster struck my home village. My parents died, the village leader died, many of the council died, and many adults, children, and a large part of the village were lost. The villagers were superstitious, and blamed it on a demon of ancient myth."

At that, Naruto had to pause for two reasons. He had reached a sore subject for himself, and didn't know how to say it, or if he should say it at all. The second reason was said subject. **"A MERE MYTH, YOU CALLED ME! COME HERE TO MY CAGE YOU INSOLENT BRAT, AND I'LL SHOW YOU JUST HOW MUCH OF A FANTASY I AM! I'M GOING TO..."** "Since I was born literally minutes before the disaster, they thought I was the demon's spawn, or even the very demon in a human disguise." **"THERE IS NO WAY I'D SPAWN WITH A FILTHY HUMAN! AND DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE ME. _ME_, THE POWERFUL..."** "My first and only caretaker was able to protect me for awhile, but later he became the leader of the village and had to leave me to myself.

"I grew up alone and unloved. Parents told other children to stay away from me, and taught them to hate me. The stores never sold me stuff I needed, like proper food or fitting clothing. My home was vandalized many times. Every year, on my birthday, I was chased, hunted, and beaten nearly to death. When I started showing my talents, many cried for my death, and the demon hunts happened almost weekly rather than yearly.

"After a year, I left and meet Pa Toad. He adopted me and taught me ways to improve and control my talents. After many years of travelling and training with him, I ran into you at the graveyard. I then received this wand from Ollivander's." Naruto pulled out his wand, and Harry, who was beginning to calm down, looked at it with interest. "It's shape is a Japanese Kunai, a weapon of death. It's core is the tail hair of a Thestral, which is an omen of bad luck and death. The wood is the exact same as Voldemort's, and can mean great evil and the Dark Arts." Seeing Harry's shocked face, Naruto put his wand away and finished his tale, "No matter where I go and what I do, the day of my birth comes back to haunt me."

Realizing that this cheerful blond had a past far worse than his own, Harry felt nothing but sorrow and pity. If he thought his life was horrible, Naruto's went past rock bottom. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. Nothing is making sense right now, and I took it out on the wrong person." Harry then pulled out his wand for Naruto to see. "The phoenix feather in my wand came from the same bird as the feather Voldemort's wand has."

"I understand Harry, and forgive you. So, are we friends and wand brothers?" With that, they reconciled.

A tapping noise drew their attention. Surprised that Hedwig would return so fast, Harry quickly opened the wndow. But it wasn't her, but a red toad.

Naruto recognized the toad. "Kosuke, is that you?"

"Do I look that much like my brother to you?" When the toad turned around, Naruto noticed that he had the Kanji for Silver written on his back rather than Gold. "My name's Gosuke, and Kashira sent me with a message for you. He says the plan for tonight has changed again. A group that contains a few of Harry's friends will arrive to take you and Harry-san to a safe place. When you get there, remember the address given to you earlier today to see and enter the house."

"Thank you Gosuke. You are dismissed." With that, the toad returned to Mount Myoboku. Turning to Harry, he saw that his friend was confused. "Did you understand him?" Getting a silent no for an answer, Naruto explained. "He had a message from Pa. Pack all your things and get ready to go. Your friends are coming to take us to a safe house."

Thinking that these friends included Ron and Hermione, Harry and Naruto rushed to pack away all the things harry had strewn around the floor and in the drawers into Harry's suitcase. When they were almost done, a huge ruckus came from downstairs. When Harry turned towards the door, Naruto was already through it and approaching the stairs.

Seeing eight wizards and Moody in close quarters, and himself in a crowded stairwell, Naruto figured he was in a bad place to fight if they weren't the escorts. While Naruto knew Moody, he didn't recognize anybody else. But Moody was an impostor before, and could be this time too. So Naruto decided to give them a greeting and see who they were. He quickly threw a Kunai, which lodged itself between Moody's feet, then bolted upstairs out of sight. If that was really Moody, he might recognize it from when NaruClone, Harry, Snape, and Dumbledore rescued him from that weird chest.

He heard a few Shield Charms, but no offense. Then, from downstairs, a gruff voice, the Moody or Moody-impersonator, called out. "Who's there? Is that you Harry?"

"This is Harry's friend. Who are you? You at least should have recognized me and my Kunai, Moody." Naruto replied, as Harry approached. Holding his hand out, Naruto stopped him from being seen.

"Some of us are Harry's friends as well." At that new voice, Harry softly said a name and rushed downstairs.

_Idiot. He didn't double-check their identities. Sasuke did a better job than him during the Chunin Exams. What if his friends are all fakes?_ Naruto got ready to quickly Substitute with Harry and take the intruders on himself. But it wasn't needed; _they _were the ones who checked _Harry's_ identity. Satisfied that he was the real Harry, they then filled him in on the plan. Seeing as there was no need to fight, Naruto slowly came downstairs.

All nine wizards turned to Naruto. "We should check his identity too. He might be an impostor," the man who was for sure Moody said.

"You were locked in the seventh, and last, lock of your own chest a few months ago. I used my Kunai and Ninja Wire to pull you out. While one of the Kunai was spinning around you, it almost cut open your..."

"That's enough!" Moody barked. "This is the real Naruto all right!" Giving Naruto his full attention, he then pointed to each other person. "They are Lupin, Tonks, Shaklebolt, Doge, Diggle, Vance, Podmore, and Jones. Now, go upstairs and pack your things. Tonks, help them."

"Thanks! This part of the house was looking a little too clean anyways. It's strange, my muggle-born dad isn't nearly as tidy as these muggle blokes." With that, the trio reached Harry's room. "Wow. This place isn't just clean, it's bare! Do you live out of your trunk, or did you know we were coming?"

"Pa sent a messenger. He told us you were coming." Naruto said. "Pa is..."

"Fukasaku right? Dumbledore introduced him to us. Interesting talking toad, using hand signs for jutsu instead of a wand for magic." With that, Naruto was shocked into falling onto the floor. Dumbledore first says to keep ninjas secret, then introduces Pa to so many strangers? Still wandering around the room, Tonks saw her reflection. "You know, violet's not my color. Hmmm..." After a few moments, her hair became bubble-gum pink. "Ah there. Does this look better?"

"Eh, what's that?" Naruto said, getting up from behind her. Turning around to see her, he exclaimed "Sakura-chan, what are you doing here?"

"Who's Sakura?" Tonks asked.

"Sakura's a girl from my old village with naturally bubble-gum pink hair. She's also known for her large forehead and her right hook. She'd often punch me, and often punched hard enough to launch me over the fences."

"Oh sorry! I didn't know you'd react this way." With that, she concentrated, and turned her hair a bright orange. "How does this look?"

"OH YEAH!" Naruto cheered, "THAT'S A COLOR I'LL NEVER GET BORED OF SEEING!" This shout of praise both surprised Tonks and made her blush. However, her blush soon became tomato-red and covered her entire face. "Hey are you feeling OK? Your face suddenly looks feverish." Surprised at this, Tonks quickly returned her face to normal. "Now it's all better! Wait a minute... How'd you do all that? I didn't see you pull out your wand or use a jutsu!"

"Oh, I was born a Metamorphmagus." Seeing Naruto confused, Tonks made it simple, "I can change my looks using only my mind."

"That's cool! I wish I could do it that fast; I have to use a jutsu, but it's noisy and throws up some smoke. An enemy can tell when I try to change, no matter how small."

"Yes... well... we should probably head downstairs. You are all packed, after all." With that, the trio went downstairs and joined the rest of the escort outside.

"Potter! Uzumaki! Listen up. Since Potter still has the Trace, we need to use non-magic means of getting to HQ."

"What's the Trace?" Naruto asked.

"The Trace is a charm that lets the Ministry keep tabs on any young wizard or witch who is around cast magic. It records who was around what spell when and where it was used. Because of this, we can't Apparate or use the Floo, so we'll have to fly on brooms, which don't need a new casting of magic to work. Do you both have your brooms out?" With that, Naruto unsealed his Firebolt, and Harry got his out of the trunk. Seeing both boys holding the latest broom yet, Tonks got stars in her eyes. "Now that that's settled, both of you come over here to be Disillusioned."

"Wait a minute," Naruto interrupted, stepping forward, "First you say 'no spells', then you say 'fire away'? Do we want to alert the Ministry that Harry's around more magic?" Hearing this, many of the company's heads turned towards Moody. Apparently, he had made both of those ideas.

"You've got a point boy. Now get back into formation and stay there! ... Great, we have a clear night, we won't be able to use cloud cover."

Naruto spoke up again. "Even if we can be seen, that just means we'll be able to see our enemies as well. And if it is so clear, we'll know if an enemy is nearby because they'll be casting clouds to hide themselves." All of the other people there stared at Naruto. Not only had he argued with Moody _twice, _but his arguments made more sense than what Moody had in mind!

"We've got a smart lad here, full of constant vigilance! Now, when we kick off, we'll fly in close formation. Tonks, be in front, Harry behind her, me behind Harry, and Naruto will hover around Harry, between Tonks and myself. Lupin, hover under us, and the rest, circle around and above. Don't break ranks!" With that, he turned to Naruto. "Anything to say, Naruto?"

Thinking quickly, Naruto had one idea. He brought his hands together and formed the Dog, Boar, and Ram. "Transformation Jutsu!" A cloud of smoke appeared, and to the shock of everybody, another Harry was standing where Naruto used to be. "If they want Harry, they'll have to look twice. Hey Tonks, can you transform into Harry too?"

Surprised at the thought of decoys, Tonks shook her head. "He's not my body size, and boys are harder for me to do."

"Why did you do that?" asked Moody, "I thought we both said 'no spells'!"

"Spells use what Dumbledore, Pa, and myself call Mana with some Aura. Chakra, what I did, uses a mix of Aura and Chi. I haven't been caught yet by the Trace, so it must be OK." Seeing the company's confused looks, Naruto said "Pa's working on a book for Hogwarts this year. You can read it for more information."

"Alright then, there's a slight change. Naruto and Harry, hover around each other between Tonks and myself. Don't get into a pattern, vary it up. If we run into trouble, both of you stay together. We'll fight them off. No matter who dies or cannot fly on, don't stop and head East. The rear guard will find and join up with you within five minutes and lead you to HQ." With no response from Naruto, Moody looked towards the sky. "We should be getting the first signal any minute now."

With that said, a shower of red sparks appeared in the sky above them. Angry, Naruto turned to Moody. "I hope that wasn't your idea too. You just sent out a large target for the Death Eaters saying 'Harry Potter and guards around here'."

This time, Moody took on Naruto's challenge. "That was a diversion, to draw out any enemies into following that trail. It also signals us that surrounding guards are still alive and active."

"Or somebody else cast those sparks, or the Death Eaters were lying in wait before the guards set up the perimeter. Would Death Eaters ignore the most likely place a Harry Escort would come from? Not likely at all! If enemies are out for Harry, they'd watch Harry's house. And here we are, in front of the house, in the open, exposed, and waiting for another signal that will likely mean we'd move out of any protective charms you've set up and become aerial sitting ducks."

With that, Moody's face grew a little pale, and his eye started spinning even faster. "Stay in formation, climb straight up quickly within the walls of the protective charm, and get ready to defend Harry!" When green sparks appeared, Moody cried "That's the signal! CLIMB!"

As it turns out, that precaution was unnecessary. Nobody challenged them during either the climb or moving out. Naruto looked over to Harry. His face seemed blissful, and Naruto realized that flying cheered him up like a bowl of Ichiraku's Miso Ramen with Pork Roasted Fillet. When Harry looked over, Naruto smiled at him and started zigzagging. Realizing what he was up to, Harry followed, playing a back and forth game of chase.

"This is no times for games you two!" Moody barked. "Stay on course!"

"We are on course!" The one who must have been Naruto replied, moving in a horizontal circle around the real Harry. "Also, our brooms are much faster than yours. There's no way a little wiggling will make us fall behind! Besides, you're the one that said we should fly in a varying pattern!" Against those foolproof arguments, Moody could do nothing but fume.

"Town ahead! Bear South!" Avoiding the muggles and lights, they flew around the city.

"There's some cloud cover!" Then, remembering Naruto's warning, "Close ranks and bear southwest!"

"Really Moody? Thanks!" Tonks shouted over the wind. "I thought for sure you'd want some cloud cover!"

"Did you forget what I said?" Naruto called out, "There may be Death Eaters waiting in ambush there."

After a long time of flying, with many turns and near 180's called out by Moody, their hands became almost frozen to the broom-handles. Finally, Moody barked out "Let's double back to double-check that we're not being followed!"

"And deliver Harry to them? Are we almost there?" Naruto yelled, "If so, then doubling back will tell them about where HQ is! We should either go in, or send a decoy group to loop around and check for tails!"

Bested by the young blond yet again, Moody yelled out "Doge! Diggle! Vance! Jones! Take Naruto, circle around, and look for tails! If there are any enemies, draw them off towards the rear guard! They will help you defeat the enemy! Harry, stay with us, we're almost there!" And with that, Naruto and his four 'guards' broke off from the main group and started their wide circle.

After half an hour, they didn't see anybody following either group and turned back to HQ. When they arrived, Naruto saw a bunch of dreary dark houses. However, one of the house numbers was missing. Naruto remembered Gosuke's instructions, and soon saw what must have been the hidden HQ. After receiving a warning to be quiet, Naruto entered the dark house.

* * *

**Wow. Including the top AN, I got almost 3,500 words!**

**Since Tonks actually turns her hair bubble-gum pink in the book, I couldn't resist using that!**

******Admins, if I have too much 'original text' in a chapter, please give me a warning review/PM with said chapter, and please give me 12 hours to alter it. This will let me remove the questionable material without having to email your support to find out what was wrong and wait a few hours for a response, just to edit the one paragraph that got this story removed.**

**Review Critiques:**

**Yes, Kashira is another name for Fukasaku. I looked it up on the Naruto wikia.**

**Gosuke is OC. Kosuke is the only messenger toad I know, but he's in Konoha waiting for Pain to invade. So I made him a brother. The name was easy. Kosuke had the kanji for Gold, Kin, and Gosuke had the kanji for Silver, Gin. If, however, a Japanese speaker has a problem with it, they can review and explain.**

**Yes Naruto seems smarter. However, I always saw him as smart when it comes to battles, thinking up strategies that take others, even geniuses like Shikamaru or all-seeing Sharingan and Byakugan users like Neji, by surprise. Also, Jiraiya taught him a little about observance and anticipating enemy plans right? Either way, Naruto will be smart under fire/pressure and more like our lovable idiot during any other time.**

**Also, about Naruto's knowledge of magic, he just finished a Shadow Clone enhanced crash course of magic last chapter! Naruto learned that if you can think of it, it's most likely possible. That's why he thought of wizards creating their own cloud cover for ambushes. That, and I didn't like all those inconsistencies and problems in Moody's paranoid thought process.**

* * *

**Peace out!**

**AnonymousGX**


	8. A New Base

**This chapter's going to be a bit long. I'd rather have 1 big chapter than two smaller ones.**

* * *

******Admins, if I have too much 'original text' in a chapter, please give me a warning review/PM with said chapter, and please give me 12 hours to alter it. This will let me remove the questionable material without having to email your support to find out what was wrong and wait a few hours for a response, just to edit the one paragraph that got this story removed.************ This one may have some original text, but it's not nearly as bad as other fanfictions I've seen that have been on here longer than three months.**

* * *

In this chapter, there will be a part where there is** Person A, **_Person B, _and Person C**. If this ever occurs again, this rule will apply there as well.**

**My underlines are hating me... If they reset again, can you tell me?**

* * *

Naruto could think of one word could describe every nook, cranny, and decoration in the escort's headquarters. Bleak. It seemed like the house had been abandoned for decades and only recently had been re-inhabited. With the corridors being so narrow, it felt like the walls, and the dust, were closing in on you. Soon after Naruto stepped in, his guards pushed past him, heading to the door opposite the entrance. Curious, Naruto followed.

Beyond the door was a kitchen; Naruto could tell be the size of the table the escort, and others, were sitting at. However, before he could pass the doorway, a plump woman with flaming red hair appeared at the door. "I'm sorry boy, but this meeting is for members only. You'll just have to wait upstairs, with Harry, Ron, and Hermione." Hearing that Harry was upstairs, Naruto turned around.

"Wait Mrs. Weasley!" said a familiar voice. Naruto peeked around the woman to see none other than Pa sitting on the tray of a high chair, apparently meant for an infant. _That must be why Tonks and the others knew about him and jutsu, _Naruto thought, _They got it straight from Pa since he's a member of this Order group. But how much did he tell them? _"Naruto-boy is my prized student, having mastered Sage Mode soon before meeting Dumbledore. My last student started learning Sage Mode at around the same age as Naruto-boy did, and didn't even get as far as Naruto-boy when he died in his fifties. Naruto is ready to join the Order. Besides, he will be needed during part of this meeting."

"But he's just a boy! Not even seventeen, he's not an adult. The Order is for adults only."

"Perhaps you consider your young ones adults when they reach seventeen. However, in Naruto's village, they become adults either at the age of sixteen or when they graduate from the Academy, which is usually around twelve years old. Naruto-boy graduated from his village shortly before myself and the other toads found him, and has fought more times than many of you have."

"Fine. Naruto can come in. Naruto?" Having turned back towards the door, Mrs. Weasley noticed that he was gone.

Not entirely surprised, Fukasaku mused about what Naruto was up to. "I think he went to go check on Harry-boy upstairs. Let him be, we can call him down for his part later, at the end of the meeting." With that decided, Molly closed the door.

The first thing Naruto saw when he opened the right door was a bushy-haired girl give a shriek of surprise. Flinging open the door, Naruto saw two startled owls, one of which was Harry's, three redheads, likely that woman's sons, and Harry sitting down. However, Harry and one of the redheads looked surprised the other twin redheads were there. "Stop doing that!" the bushy-haired girl said to the twins, upset and weakly.

"Hello, Harry" said Righty, beaming at him. "We thought we heard your soft, sweet voice."

"You don't want to keep your anger inside youself like that, Harry, let it all out," said Lefty, also beaming. "There might be a couple of people a hundred miles away who didn't hear you."

"You two passed your Apparation tests?" asked Harry grumpily.

"With distinction," said Lefty.

"It would have taken you less than a minute longer to walk down here," said Ron. With that said, he turned towards the now-open door, where the stairs and the proper method of entering a room were. "Blimey, who's that?"

Seeing who it was, Harry stood up. "Everyone, this is Naruto Uzumaki. He helped me escape from Voldemort in the graveyard, even battled him and his Death Eaters toe-to-toe for a minute." With that revelation, some muttering occurred and everyone looked at Naruto in amazement. "Naruto, these are my friends. Hermione Granger."

"Pleasure to meet you," the bushy-hair girl said, shaking his hand. "I wonder, what magic did you use to battle with You-Know-Who on equal footing?"

"This is Ron Weasley." Harry continued. Said red-haired boy looked at Naruto with some mistrust, gave a simple "Hello," and looked back at Harry.

"And those two are the twins, Fred and George." Harry finished, gesturing to the twins on the bed. "Nobody can tell them apart, not even their mom, Mrs. Weasley."

Said twins gave each other a look. "**But I'm George!** _And I'm Fred!"_ they said.

But Naruto noticed the look. Putting his hand briefly to his wand, he looked at them carefully, memorizing every detail. "No. You're Fred, and he's George. Don't try to fool the prankster prince of my village."

"**So you are**_ a prankster too._ **What pranks **_have you__** pulled** **off**?"__**  
**_

"At one part of my village is a large memorial stone to all the previous leaders of my village. With each new leader, the memorial would extend and include his face. In broad daylight, I painted over them, and was in the middle of the last one when I was seen and chased off!"

Hearing that prank made the Weasley's smile. Painting a monument without being seen? That was hard to pull off, even with magic! Just how good is this boy? "_**That's good, **but what _**else can _you_**_ **do?**_"

Thinking about what to say, Naruto decided to instead play a trick on them. Making three hand signs, he called out "Transformation Jutsu!"

When the smoke cleared, a third twin was in the room. After looking at each other, the trio marveled. "_**Cool. We're** **identical**_."

"**Good job with the looks Naruto. Do we really look that good?**"

"But I'm not Naruto! I'm George!"

"**Nice try Naruto, but you didn't move from there, and George didn't move from here. Ain't that right George?"**

_"Right back at ya Fred!"_

"I'm not joking Fred. I am George!"

With that, the two twins on the bed shared a smirk. "_If you_ **really were** one of us, _then you_ **would be able to **keep up with **_anything another one_** _**says**_."

By that point, everybody in the room was confused. "_Nice one Naruto. Since you look like us, act like us, and prank like us, you should be our triplet!_"_**  
**_

The twin standing up looked at the twin that didn't just talk. "Agreed, but I'm George, not him!"

With that said, Tonks walked into the room. "Naruto? Are you in here?" Seeing one extra twin, she knew what was happening. "Fukasaku says it's time for you to come into our meeting. Drop the transformation and come down."

"_OK Tonks. Release!" _With that cry, one of the twins on the bed became Naruto, who headed for the door. "A quiet Substitution Jutsu works every time," were his parting shots at the remaining twin on the bed he started to close the door.

"**Hey twin. **_Yes twin?_ **I think we have some competition this year. **_You know what? I have the same idea._ With that, they ran to the door. "_**Prank war at Hogwarts, Prankster** **Triplet!**"_

"You're on!" Naruto told them. Hearing those words struck fear into the hearts of the Golden Trio worse than Voldemort ever could. They hoped, more than anything else, Naruto wouldn't become a Gryffindor; that would bring the prank war into their own common room and bedrooms.

When the door closed, Ron spoke up. "There's something different about him."

"You mean," asked Hermione, "besides that jutsu he used?"

"That's the problem," confirmed Ron. "Where did he learn jutsu? He obviously isn't a wizard, but why's he here?"

Harry rushed to Naruto's defense. "He must be a wizard. He could see the dementors and got a wand from Ollivander."

"Really? What kind of wand is it?"

"Yew and Thestral Tail Hair." Hearing that, both Hermione and the twins gasped.

"We know about Thestrals," the twins said. "They can only be seen by those who've seen death. They are really back luck."

"If you think that's bad," Hermione picked up, "Yew is the same wood as Voldemort's wand, and means Dark Arts and curses." Seeing Harry's reaction, Hermione continued. "But he told you already, didn't he?"

"... Yes, his and Voldemort's wands come from the same log of Yew." With that, both everyone else in the room grew pale. "But I've spent all of today with him! He isn't bad at all! Well, he did break a dementor's arm, and mention something called 'One Thousand Years of Death', but that's everything!"

"He actually _touched_ a dementor? Bloody hell, that boy's crazy..." Ron swore. Harry saw that it would take time for his two friends to accept Naruto.

* * *

A few minutes back, downstairs, Naruto finally entered the meeting room. Finding a spare seat between Moody and Pa, he sat down. Looking around, all the members of the escort were there, along with Snape and others. Naruto wondered how many of them were in Moody's rear guard. At the head of the table was Dumbledore.

Dumbledore stood up, gaining everyone's attention. "Now that our guest has arrived, it's time for our last order of business. Naruto, this is the Order of the Phoenix. When Voldemort first rose to power, the Ministry was in a state of panic and couldn't properly counter the threat. That's why I set up the Order, to act as a task force against Voldemort, monitor the activities of known Death Eaters, and to make peace with any magical creatures he may want to add to his armies. Now that Voldemort has returned, so has the Order.

"Naruto, Fukasaku, can you trust them with our secret? I trust them with my life, and more ears in many places may be able to pick up any information you need to return home."

Naruto blanched. Did Dumbledore really want this many people to know? He thought Dumbledore and Pa were working on it alone! However, Pa spoke up. "They might as well, if they vow to never reveal the secret." After getting many vows of agreement, Pa stood up, however much height that gave him. "As you might have guessed, I'm no ordinary toad, or even a magical one. I came from a different dimension, where magic doesn't exist." After the mutters were silenced, Pa continued. "In that world, the energy mainly used by you wizards for your spells can only be accessed through Sage Mode, but they haven't learned to use magic while in the form. The main type of energy used, instead, is chakra. This energy is actually a mix of your physical and spiritual energies, and are molded by the use of hand seals. Some of you have seen examples of this by myself and Naruto-boy, who is also from my home dimension." This made the advance guard and a few others nod for those that were still in disbelief. "I come from Mount Myoboku, and Naruto-boy from Konoha, or the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Naruto-boy, can you show them a Shadow Clone?"

Surprised at this request, Naruto made his signature seal. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Everyone was astounded when another Naruto appeared, even though the technique clearly said "clone". Pa spoke up. "This is one example of Jutsu. Jutsus are ranked depending on their needed chakra, hand seal difficulty, and chakra control needed. D-Rank is the lowest, which then rises to A-Rank, followed by S and SS-Ranks. Some jutsus, however, are dangerous to their user as well, or are too dangerous to use casually, and are declared Forbidden Jutsu. Unlike other kinds of clones, Shadow Clones are corporeal and can deal damage to enemies. Also, when a Shadow Clone is destroyed or dispelled, it's memories are given to all Narutos. However, if the real Naruto is hit, the clones start dispelling on their own. Also, due to the amount of energy needed and mental strain, the Shadow Clone Jutsu has been declared an B-Rank Forbidden Jutsu. Naruto-boy, would you now perform the Rasengan?"

After that, both Narutos put their hands together and made a blue swirling orb. The color and the shape, as well as the feeling of power it gave off, fascinated many of the wizards there, including Dumbledore. "This is a Rasengan, an A-Rank spinning orb of pure destructive chakra. However, this is only its most basic form; by adding energy from nature, or your own energy converted into an element, the Rasengan can evolve and become a powerful Forbidden S or SS-Ranked technique. Naruto has also been working on mixing Magic spells with the Rasengan." With that thought, many of the adult's jaws dropped. Tonks almost did it literally, but she caught it when it was around chest-height and pushed it back in place. After the orb dispersed, Pa continued, "If any of you hear about another world, a strange portal, or other beings like us that use chakra or hand seals, please let us know immediately. We're stranded here, and Pain, an enemy who killed my last student Jiraiya-boy, is likely to attack Konoha to preserve his secrets and capture Naruto. However, only Naruto is strong enough to battle Pain; leaving Naruto here to keep him out of Pain's hands will insure that Konoha will be destroyed."

After getting a few murmured promises to help, Pa turned to Naruto. "And now, Naruto-boy, it's time for us to go. You still need to finish Sage Mode and learn Frog Kata, a fighting style that is greatly enhanced by Sage Mode."

"Wait a minute Pa. There one more thing we have to do here." With that said, Naruto went and stood in front of Dumbledore. "I need to ask you something. Can I serve as a witness for Harry's trial tomorrow?"

"Of course Naruto. I was planning on asking you after the meeting, since Ms. Figg didn't get a good enough view of what happened to testify. You can stay here overnight, and join Harry and Mr. Weasley as they go to the trial." Dumbledore turned to face the Order. "With this, our meeting is adjourned." With that said, many members of the Order, Snape included, started moving towards the hallway. Dumbledore went to the nearby fireplace and used the Floo to return to Hogwarts. One of the members, however, moved slowly against the crowd towards Naruto instead.

When he finally got there, Naruto noticed that this man was tall and looked like he just got out of prison. He was unshaven, tattoo'd, sunken, and had smelly clothes. "Hello Naruto. I am Sirius Black, Harry's godfather and owner of this house. Did you just say to Dumbledore that you were there during the attack?"

"Yes sir. I protected Harry from them. I even managed to break one of their arms!"

With that, Sirius laughed out loud, and hard. "A dementor with a broken arm! Oh how I wished I could see that! I've been cooped up in here for a month! Anything to break this boring monotony."

CRASH! "TONKS!" All heads turned towards the hallway. Naruto smirked, "You call that monotony?" then wall walked (more like wall crawled, the corridor was so narrow) over peoples heads to see what happened.

What he saw surprised him; Tonks seemed to have tripped over an umbrella stand made from a large troll's leg. "I'm so sorry," she kept wailing, "I'm so clumsy. I always hit it."

Naruto got off the wall and gave her a hand. "It's okay. We all have small accidents." Seeing his hand, Tonks let him help her up. "At least nothing's broken, and nothing else will happen."

But Naruto spoke to soon, for the curtains right next to them gave a screech and blew open. The painting behind the curtains started screaming. The woman in it could only be described as demented and crazy. "Filth! Scum! By-products of dirt and vileness! Half-breeds, mutants, freaks, begone from this place! How dare you befoul the house of my fathers..."

Tonks quickly turned towards the painting and repeated her apologies while fixing the umbrella stand. But this didn't quiet the portrait. Slowly, other paintings started to join her in yelling, and it was becoming too much for Naruto to handle. Slipping a hand on his wand, he entered Sage Mode and looked at the painting. While he couldn't do anything about the noise, he noticed an unusual spell woven between the portrait and the wall. He realized that it must be a Permanent Sticking Charm, very hard to remove even with fifty strong wizards. However, Naruto had an idea. He marched straight up to the woman and yelled out over all the ruckus "BE QUIET OR I'LL REMOVE YOU FROM THIS WALL MYSELF!"

Startled by this reaction, the woman became quiet, and so did her chorus. She saw a boy with makeup and frog eyes. "How dare you bluff like that, you failure of a Transfiguration! There's no way you can remove me from this wall alone."

Naruto, remembering his training with Jiraiya, replied calmly. "Yes I can, and I will if you don't stop shouting or insulting everyone here. They are the guests of the master of this house, and you are nobody but an insane painting."

"How dare you insult me, you freak!"

"I warned you." With that, Naruto grabbed hold of the frame. Ignoring her continuing insults, Naruto concentrated on his Aura and stored Mana. Using them, he reached behind the portrait and into the spell. He then blasted the spell with his energy, making the Mana being used freeze. Without a flowing energy source, the weaving began to unravel. Soon the spell was cancelled like a Genjutsu. With almost no effort, Naruto lifted the portrait off the wall and outside of the curtains.

This action left all the members of the Order, and those who were upstairs trying to listen and watch the members, in shock. This boy had done what all of them combined could not. Apparently the lady was surprised as well. "Get your filthy hands off of me and put me back on the wall!"

"I will not unless you take an oath of silence. Now that your Permanent Sticking Charm is removed, anybody can throw you out. So will you be quiet, or should I break your frame in two?"

Knowing that she was indeed at his mercy, and would be at the mercy of her son, the lady zipped her lips. Naruto put her back on the wall, told her "If you really don't want to see them, don't open these curtains," then closed her off from the house. He then turned to his audience, still in shock. "So, who was she?"

Coming back to their senses, most of the Order left for the night. However, Sirius and Harry remained there, staring at the curtains. "That, Naruto and Harry, was my mother. Thank you for shutting her up, in more ways than one. We've been trying to get her off that wall for months, but we couldn't break her Sticking Charm. Come on in for dinner, I'm sure Molly has something splendid prepared."

Dinner was indeed great. The adults tried to make small talk, and Naruto noticed some tension with the name Percy. Bur after two months of the same boring meals, Naruto mostly ignored them and dug into the food with a vigor that could only be matched by Ron. When he came up for air, he saw Tonks shape-shifting into various faces to make the others laugh. After a few tries, Naruto decided to use his Transformation Jutsu and join the fun. It soon became a competition of who could make the funniest face, and Tonks won after many long rounds. Mundungus has his own audience, telling others how he humorously swindled people. At first, Naruto didn't know why he was in the Order, but guessed he was the inside man for the underground.

When dinner was over, Sirius turned towards Harry. "I'm surprised you didn't ask any questions about You-Know-Who." With that phrase, the atmosphere changed rapidly. _Karma is against us,_ Naruto thought,_ Anybody should know better than to provoke Karma. _Sure enough, Harry got the adults to squeal to everybody but Ginny, but Naruto knew that the others would tell her anyway. There was some discussion as to if Naruto should hear, but Pa reminded them of the training Naruto went through, without slipping the secret to those who weren't in the meeting, and them that Molly had already invited Naruto into the full meeting as a member.

Harry's first question about the seemingly inaction of Voldemort. _Oh, I don't know,_ thought Naruto, _Maybe it's because he has only seven followers and wants an army, perhaps? Or he doesn't want a big sign saying "I'm back! Come defeat me!" _After confirming Naruto's suspicions, and talking a little about Dumbledore and the Order's efforts to counter Voldemort's recruitment abilities, they reached the Ministry of Magic. Hearing that they'd rather act like nothing happened and say Dumbledore was disturbing the peace based on words of a crazy boy, Naruto spoke up. "The Ministry are idiots! If a Kunai is impaled in a person, you don't try to cover it and let it dig deeper, but remove the Kunai and do your best to stop the bleeding. They should admit to Moldy-wart's return and do their best to crush him now, while he's vulnerable and low on supporters. Sure there will be some public panic, but killing the enemies will restore their faith."

At that, everybody turned to stare at Naruto. Sirius spoke first. "Naruto, we don't just kill whoever we disagree with. If we confront the enemy, we plan on capturing and imprisoning them."

"And that will only serve you so far. If you capture them, it should be because you want intel on the enemy."

"But we won't kill our enemies. We won't take lives needlessly."

"But will it be needless, Sirius-boy?" Fukasaku spoke up. "If you had Voldemort before you, wandless, powerless, and at your mercy, what would you do."

"I'd kill him."

"But why?" Fukasaku prodded. "You could just imprison him, or snap his wand."

"But he'll just escape and wreak chaos and death to both the Wizarding world and the Muggle."

"That, Sirius-boy, is why we kill as well. Imagine that one guy went to prison after killing 1 person. Every time he's imprisoned, he swears to escape within a month and triple the number of people he has killed. True to his word, he escapes and kills 2 people, bringing the total up to three. After six more months, he would have killed at least 729 people. After a whole year, he would have killed 531,441 people. At what point will you decide that he's too dangerous to be alive and kill him?" That both scared and surprised the Order. While they were surprised by the numbers, they didn't think that a toad could talk so casually about murder and murdering. "We only kill if we can't capture and contain our enemies, and we don't want information. If a villain is past the point of redemption, we remove the danger to society."

Mr. Weasley was the first to recover from the shock of murderers. "Back to the question at hand, the Ministry fears facing the truth, and fears Dumbledore as well."

Harry was confused by this. "Why would he fear Dumbledore?"

"Fudge knows, deep down, that Dumbledore's the better wizard. He's been leaning on Dumbledore for a long time, sending letters asking what to do," Lupin replied, "He fears that Dumbledore's using lies and propaganda to create panic and take control of the Ministry."

"That man's asking for the boot!" Naruto said. "If he wants power, then he should act like he has it and use it to stop somebody, whether it be Moldy-wart or Dumbledore."

"And he is." Sirius said, smiling at Naruto's nickname for an enemy they feared to mention. "Because Dumbledore failed to find a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, the Ministry's allowed to choose for him. No doubt they'll choose either a spy or somebody they can give power to."

"We don't want the Ministry to act against Dumbledore though," Mr. Weasley said. "They're likely to lock him up in Azkaban. And with Dumbledore gone, You-Know-Who will be free to do whatever he wants uncontested. Without opposition, he can get what he needs to win the coming war."

"And what's that?" Harry asked. "What does he need besides an army? Is it some sort of weapon?"

"That's enough! They know too much already! If you want to tell them any more, you'll have to induct them."

"Good," said both Naruto and Harry. "I'm already in./I want to fight!"

"I'm sorry Harry," surprisingly, it was Lupin who spoke. "You have no idea of the dangers involved here. Molly's right Sirius; we've said too much. Now off to bed you two. You don't want to sleep through Harry's trial, do you?"

With that said, the boys cleared their plates, went upstairs, and fell asleep.

* * *

**4,000 words without either AN? I'm on a role!**

**Thanks to me combining two Order chapters into one, we're two chapters closer to Hogwarts!**

**********Admins, if I have too much 'original text' in a chapter, please give me a warning review/PM with said chapter, and please give me 12 hours to alter it. This will let me remove the questionable material without having to email your support to find out what was wrong and wait a few hours for a response, just to edit the one paragraph that got this story removed. This one may have some original text, but it's not nearly as bad as other fanfictions I've seen that have been on here longer than three months.**

**I'm somewhat sorry I had Ron swear, but that phrase is one of two things he's known for. Let me assure you, that if somebody swears something worse, something like Hidan, it will be skipped in typing or $&%* 'd.**

**So Naruto's secret is revealed to the Order, only Harry and Dumbledore completely trust him and Fukasaku, he removed and quieted down Sirius' mother, and declared a prank war on the twins.**

**Who's ready for an ongoing prank war? You'll have to wait a few chapters, but it will be relatively small things that escalate.**

**I can't think of any real critiques about the story content here. There may be some about the dinner talk, but I'll have to see and answer each question individually.**

* * *

**Peace out!**

**AnonymousGX**


	9. A New Council

**Admins, if I have too much 'original text' in a chapter, please give me a warning review/PM with said chapter, and please give me 12 hours to alter it. This will let me remove the questionable material without having to email your support to find out what was wrong and wait a few hours for a response, just to edit the one paragraph that got this story removed.**

**The reason why this chapter doesn't have a few changes to original text is that trials have a form of speech that is Government Formality. This form of speech, as well as the letters a few chapters back, are going to be almost direct quotes since they're legality phrases, not character quotes. ****Isn't there muggle laws that say if a courtroom trial doesn't follow the proper procedures of the law, you can have your whole sentence repealed by complaining to a higher court? **Can you leave me a review saying whether or not this amount of original text is OK?

* * *

The next morning was tense for Harry and Naruto. The trial's date and time were delivered the night before by owl to Harry Potter, and was received by Mr. Weasley. Harry was to be in Amelia Bones office at nine in the morning. However, this didn't sit well with Naruto. Did the owl instinctively know where the secret HQ was, or did the Ministry know Harry was here? Also, if it was to be a trial, why did it sound like it was going to be a simple meeting, like a teacher with a naughty student?

The plan was to leave at 7, wait in Arthur's office, then walk down the hall to the 'trial'. When Harry's friends begged to come along, Mr. Weasley outright refused. Wanting to be helpful, Naruto decided to leave them a Shadow Clone. That way, Naruto could make and dispel another Shadow Clone to relay the news of what happened quickly.

During a hearty breakfast, Naruto got to know a little more about Hermione and Ron. At first, they seemed okay with Naruto. But then Mundungus blabbed that he was "a powerful killer even without a wand." Knowing that, they seemed a little nervous when they talked to him. When it was almost 7, many words of encouragement that only managed to stress Harry out were said, Naruto made the shadow clone, and the trio went down the brick road, off to see the Wonderful Witch of Laws.

A few minutes later, the group and NaruClone were waiting anxiously for the news. Hermione and Ron were the most nervous.

"Don't worry," NaruClone said, "Harry's going to be cleared of all charges, without a doubt."

Skeptical, Hermione looked at... him? it? ... "And how is Naruto so sure?"

Beaming, NaruClone was about to tell them why when a letter came flying through the door. Hermione saw it was for Harry, picked it up, and started reading. Shocked at the contents, she reread it.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Hermione handed him the letter. "... **THEY MOVED IT AWAY AND UP! THOSE TWO-FACED RATS ARE USING THE DIRTIEST OF TACTICS TO MAKE HARRY LOOK BAD! I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED IF THEY HAD A WATCHMAN WAITING FOR HARRY TO LEAVE BEFORE THEY SENT THIS LETTER!**" Calming down, NaruClone turned to Harry's friends. "I'm sorry, but I have to let them know about this. I can't let you know how the trial goes."

"I understand," Hermione said. "Tell them. Also tell Naruto thanks for offering to report the trial's results to us early."

"No problem Hermione-neesan." With that, NaruClone dispelled.

"What was that Naruto said, at the end?" Ron asked.

"I read a little bit about Japanese honorifics," Hermione answered softly. "He called me sister. Maybe he isn't such a heartless murderer after all."

"Not bloody likely," Ron said. Only the twins realized the pun he accidentally made.

* * *

"Darn it! Mr. Weasley, we need to Apparate now! The Ministry moved the trial! It's now in Courtroom 10 at 8!"

"Eight, you said? Then there's no time to waste! We have to get into the Ministry now!"

The trio ran to the visitor's entrance, rushed through the entry regulations, and hurried towards the lifts. However, many people entered the lifts with them. The lifts were so slow, Naruto started to zone out. After reaching the bottom of the lift, the trio got off and descended the stairs the rest of the way.

"Mr. Weasley, why doesn't the lift go all the way down?"

"Because Naruto, down here is where many Death Eater trials took place." _Great, _Naruto thought, _If we lose, we're going front page, and they'll compare our trial to the last famous trials done down here._ "They didn't want the prisoners to escape, so they cut off easy escape points like the lift."

Soon they were outside the courtroom, with minutes to spare.

Alone, Harry entered the courtroom. He seemed to remember this room, from the Pensieve in Dumbledore's office. The room seemed almost untouched since then, and still had the chair with the arm and leg restraints. Carefully, Harry sat in such a way that the restraints couldn't grab him.

"You got our letter about the change of place and time?" Fudge's voice seemed startled, like he didn't expect Harry to be this early.

"No, but my friend managed to let us know about the change after we left the house."

"Very well," said Fudge. "Since the accused is present, let us begin. Are you ready?" he called down to a person with a parchment and quill.

"Yes, sir," said a voice Harry recognized. Ron's prodigal brother Percy was sitting a row below and a little to Fudge's left. Percy's eyes, rather than looking at a former Housemate, remained fixed on his parchment, ready to write down every word spoken.

"Disciplinary hearing of the twelfth of August..." said Fudge in an echoing voice. With the start of the trial, Percy began taking notes. "...into offences committed under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and the International Statute of Secrecy by Harry James Potter, resident at number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.

"Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley..."

"Witness for the Defence, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," said a softer voice from behind Harry, who turned his head to see who it was. Dumbledore was striding slowly across the room, looking the same as a few months past when Harry last saw him. The members of the Wizengamot were muttering among themselves at Dumbledore's announcement. Most of the Wizengamot were obviously upset with Dumbledore, but two elderly witches in the back row waved in welcome. With the arrival of his grandfatherly figure, a powerful emotion had risen in Harry's chest. It was a strong feeling of hope, like the phoenix song he heard before.

"Ah," said Fudge, who looked thoroughly disconcerted at the surprise apearance. "Dumbledore. Yes. You, uh... got our message that the time and, eh place of the hearing had been changed, then?" Harry noticed that Percy had stopped writing, as if he didn't want Fudge to look bad on record.

"I must have missed it,' said Dumbledore. "However, thanks to a lucky mistake, I arrived at the Ministry three hours early."

"Yes. Well... I suppose we'll need another chair. Weasley, could you..." While Percy was getting up, Harry wondered why they'd need a seat for Dumbledore, if they had planned on him being there in the first place.

"Not to worry, I'll take care of myself," said Dumbledore pleasantly. He turned around, brandished his wand, and a comfortable chair appeared next to Harry.

"Yes," said Fudge again, shuffling his notes. "Well, then. So. The charges. Yes."

He extricated a piece of parchment from the pile before him, rolled it open, took a deep breath, and started to read. Harry noted that Percy resumed writing as well. "The charges against the accused are as follows: That he did knowingly, deliberately and in full awareness of the illegality of his actions, having received a previous written warning from the Ministry of Magic on a similar charge, produce a Patronus Charm in a Muggle-inhabited area, in the presence of a Muggle, on the second of August at twenty-three minutes past nine, which constitutes an offence under Paragraph C of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, and also under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy.

"You are Harry James Potter, of number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey?" Fudge said, glaring at Harry over the top of his parchment.

"Yes," Harry said.

"Did you receive an official warning from the Ministry for using illegal magic three years ago?"

"Yes, but..."

"And yet, even with this warning, you conjured a Patronus on the night of the second of August?" said Fudge.

"No."

That one word seemed to startle the whole room. Even Dumbledore looked shocked for a moment, before his eyes twinkled almost dangerously. Fudge nearly fell out of his seat.

"N... no? What do you mean by no?"

"It seems," Dumbledore replied, "that Harry is saying he was not the one to cast the Patronus."

"... Yes... but... how... How could this be?"

"I do not know for sure. But I believe," Dumbedore said, "that my witness, who is waiting just outside the courtroom, can help clear up the matter. Should I..."

"No... Weasley, let the witness in," Fudge commanded Percy, who finished writing a sentence, got up, and hurried past the accused without so much as a glance.

A moment later, Percy returned, followed by Naruto. He had his hands in his pockets, and was smirking. Some members of the Wizengamot were perplexed at his appearance. He had Japanese looks, but had blue eyes and blond hair. When Harry got off the chair, Naruto asked him a question. "So, did you tell them the news?" Harry nodded. "How good were their faces when they got the news?" Remembering the various reactions, Harry grinned. "That good huh? You'd better give me that memory, I wanna see!"

"Only if you promise not to be rude at all to the people in this room."

At that, Naruto paused. Did he want their faces to his thoughts on their behavior more, or their reactions to Harry? "Fine. Take half the fun out of this trip, why don't ya?" With that, he sat down like Harry, and wasn't chained. "Somebody better take a look at these, they don't seem to be grabbing me." Harry, who was sitting in a chair Dumbledore had pre-cast for him, couldn't help but smile at his cheek, and decided to let it slide.

"Full name?" Fudge said, wondering at this mysterious boy.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Do you have a middle name?"

"Nope. None at all."

"And who exactly are you?" said Fudge.

"I'm the student of Pa. You may know him as Fukasaku."

"We have no record of a Mr. Fukasaku," said Madam Bones.

"Does his name sound like English?" Naruto asked. "Besides, I don't think you have a record for talking toads. But don't worry, you'll hear a lot about him when his book comes out." At this, many of the surrounding wizards and witches started murmuring. "Do you want my testimony now?"

Fudge looked back down at him, his eyebrows narrowed. "Very well; what is your tailored story?"

"Harry and I had just finished a picnic with Ms. Figg, one of Harry's neighbors, when we saw Harry's cousin walking home. Since it was late, we started to follow him home. However, once the three of us reached a tunnel under the train tracks, it got very cold and the pools of water on the ground turned to ice. Harry muttered 'dementor', and I knew what was happening.

"The first one came from the opposite end of the tunnel. Harry got his wand out and said 'Dudley, duck!' Dudly turned around and saw the wand raised, supposedly at him, when the dementor got him and started sucking."

Hearing this, Fudge got excited. "So Harry DID use the Patronus Charm!"

"Nope. And before I continue my story, I have a quick question. What's the law about Muggles who are already knowledgeable about the wizard world, like relatives of muggle-borns and half-bloods? Are they allowed to see magic?" After a few scattered yeses and general murmuring, Naruto continued "Before Harry could help him, a second and third dementor grabbed us from behind. They pinned us up against the walls and started to suck. I jumped off the wall, pinned my dementor to the opposite wall, broke it's forearm, then kicked it out of the tunnel when it released me. When I turned around, Harry was crawling away from his dementor and towards his fallen wand. Before it could get close enough to Kiss him, I pulled my wand out and cast the Patronus Charm."

"YOU cast the Patronus Charm?" Fudge almost squeaked.

"Yep. I can even control it's size a little. Want me to show you?" After getting a few nods of approval from the Wizengamot, Naruto pulled out his wand and turned to face the side that didn't have any wizards. "Expecto Patronum!"

From Naruto's wand came smoke the colors of light blue, white, silver... and red? The wizards were struck that a Patronus could be red. The smoke came together and became a giant toad. It had a white belly and a blue body with large red swirling stripes. However, unlike the rest of the colors, the red didn't seem to be glowing. The bipedal toad was also wearing a leaf on his head, chewing a piece of straw, and had a vine belt with a bamboo blade.

Seeing this unusual Patronus got the crowd excited. However, Naruto looked at it with embarrassment. _Why do his markings almost look like the ones from my Academy graduation photo? Darn you Kyuubi, I know you have something to do with that!_

**"I'm not admitting anything to you, brat, even if I was the one who caused it!"**

When the hullabaloo calmed down and the Patronus disappeared, Dumbledore took the spotlight. "That is the problem with the Trace. Even though it can detect if an underage wizard is around magic, it can't tell _who_ cast the spell he or she was around. As we can see, it wasn't Harry who cast the Patronus that afternoon."

"But it cannot be! Naruto must be lying. If he was there, his Trace would have reported the spell as well!"

"That would be true, if the Trace was ever placed on him." Dumbledore calmly replied. "However, Naruto is both an orphan from a muggle village, foreign, and never had any proper schooling. He never had the Trace placed on him, so he couldn't set of any alarm bells, for this Ministry or the one in Japan.

"If you still doubt his testimony, it should be easy to figure out the truth. If Naruto indeed cast his Toad Patronus, a Priori Incantatem should reveal it. Naruto, if I may?" Naruto pulled out his wand. "Priori Incatatem." Sure enough, the first two spells to appear were two Toad Patroni. "And here's our proof.

"However, something else worries me. Why were three dementors in Little Whinging, where many muggles live, and attack the only wizard has taken residence there, along with his cousin and wizard friend?"

Getting bored, Naruto started playing with his fingers. After a few minutes, Naruto had to get up for Harry to sit in the middle again. Dumbledore reminded them to the self-defense clause of the law, as well as what Naruto said about Harry not revealing magic to a muggle since said muggle already knew about magic. The entire courtroom voted unanimously for Harry to be cleared of all charges. Naruto was surprised, he fully expected Fudge to vote for Harry to be punished anyway.

Dumbledore left quickly and quietly, before either Harry or Naruto could so much as say a word to him. Soon, the Wizengamot was leaving as well. However, before they could leave, Naruto called out "Thank you for this meeting! I had some good laughs."

And with those parting words, Harry and Naruto left the room. Outside, Mr. Weasley was pacing. "Merlin's beard! You boys were taking so long, I thought they were going to punish you for sure! What happened in there?"

The boys turned to each other, and Naruto spoke. "Let's tell you after we get home. I think Hermione and Ron want to hear this just as badly as you, and I don't want to repeat myself."

* * *

**Now, who saw THAT coming? That was the reason I switched to Ms. Figg's POV when describing the dementor attack, after all. It was either make a short, boring showdown between them that I would have to write down twice, or have this excellent plot twist.**

_**Well, now that you know what Naruto's Patronus is, I want to request a Book Cover. This cover will have Naruto in Sage mode facing front. His robes will be half wizard (left side, no House tie or crest. If you want and tell me, you can wait til he's sorted, update the picture, then mirror it so that the right side with the crest is the Hogwarts side), and half Sage (right side unless you're mirroring to have the House crest, maybe the huge scroll across both sides). In his hand on the wizard side is the wand (clearly the wand and not a kunai. Use textures and round it's edges off), pointed upwards and slightly over his back, where a large Patronus version of Yu-Gi-Oh!'s Ronintoadin sits/stands with it's stripes pronounced in Kyubi-red and it's plants blue/white/silver as well. In his other hand is a Rasengan with a similar appearance to Lucario's fully charged Aura Sphere, glowing mist and all (now you see where I got the term Aura from, as well as the mist thing from chapter 1?). The background can be either Konoha's Hokage Mountain or Hogwarts (I don't care if your choice is in a perfectly fine or in a semi-destroyed/under-attack state).**_

_**If you can make the above book cover, please PM me or Review me with your Deviantart account. I got one so I can follow people/comics and possibly collect Book Covers.**_

**Admins, if I have too much 'original text' in a chapter, please give me a warning review/PM with said chapter, and please give me 12 hours to alter it. This will let me remove the questionable material without having to email your support to find out what was wrong and wait a few hours for a response, just to edit the one paragraph that got this story removed.**

**The reason why this chapter doesn't have a few changes to original text is that trials have a form of speech that is Government Formality. This form of speech, as well as the letters a few chapters back, are going to be almost direct quotes since they're legality phrases, not character quotes. Isn't there muggle laws that say if a courtroom trial doesn't follow the proper procedures of the law, you can have your whole sentence repealed by complaining to a higher court? Can you leave me a review saying whether or not this is OK?**

**Next chapter, the triumphant return to HQ.**

* * *

**Peace out! We're almost at Hogwarts****!**

**AnonymousGX**


	10. A New Fear, A New Bully

**My work's done for today, and so is this chapter. This chapter was originally going to be two, hence the title.**

* * *

_**Now that you know what Naruto's Patronus is, I want to request a Book Cover. This cover will have Naruto in Sage mode facing front. His robes will be half wizard (left side, no House tie or crest. If you want and tell me, you can wait til he's sorted, update the picture, then mirror it so that the right side with the crest is the Hogwarts side), and half Sage (right side unless you're mirroring to have the House crest, the huge scroll he carries can cross both sides). In his hand on the wizard side is the wand (clearly the wand and not a kunai. Use textures and round it's edges off), pointed upwards and slightly over his back, where a large Patronus version of Yu-Gi-Oh!'s Ronintoadin sits/stands with it's stripes pronounced in Kyubi-red and it's plants blue/white/silver as well. In his other hand is a Rasengan with a similar appearance to Lucario's fully charged Aura Sphere, glowing mist and all (now you see where I got the term Aura from, as well as the mist thing from chapter 1?). The background can be either Konoha's Hokage Mountain or Hogwarts (I don't care if your choice is in a perfectly fine or in a semi-destroyed/under-attack state).**_

_**If you can make the above book cover, please PM me or Review me to let me know. I can't draw that well, so I want another to tackle this. Even if it's a friend of yours who likes HP and Naruto, tell them about this and ask if they can draw it. You can then upload a picture via camera or scanner, or send me a link if it is a computer image.**_

**********Admins, if I have too much 'original text' in a chapter, please give me a warning review/PM with said chapter, and please give me 12 hours to alter it. This will let me remove the questionable material without having to email your support to find out what was wrong and wait a few hours for a response, just to edit the one paragraph that got this story removed.**

* * *

If the courtroom's reactions to Harry and Naruto's news was funny, Grimmauld Place was almost hilarious. The audience was first surprised that everyone, including Fudge, voted that Harry to be cleared. When Naruto told them why, they had varying levels of reactions. After they all recovered from the shock, and some falls to the floor, Naruto watched their reactions. Ron looked at Naruto with a little more respect, then quickly switched back to distrust. Hermione was thankful that Naruto cast the Patronus rather than Harry. Many of the adults saw the flaw with the Trace and merely smiled. Sirius, Fred, and George were looking at the duo as if they wanted memories in order to watch it live as well. Fred and George also had looks that seemed to say _No fair! We're not at Hogwarts yet and you already got a good prank in!_

"Well then," Naruto said, "if the trial's really over, I should probably spend the night here. Who knows? I may get a letter saying I broke some Wizard Law and have to go to court." That got even the adults laughing.

When the news finally sunk in that Harry was cleared and Naruto wouldn't get a letter, the whole house was graced with a feast by Ms. Weasley. During said feast, everyone else's Hogwarts letters arrived. Everyone was shocked that Ron and Hermione made Prefect, and they received mixed reactions from everybody. Naruto, not fully aware of what being Prefect meant, mostly ignored it. When the list of school books were read, everybody took notice to one in particular: _The Three Energies and How to Wield Them by Fukasaku and Albus Dumbledore (optional)_. "Fukasaku," Harry read, "Isn't he your teacher Naruto?"

"Yep! He and Dumbledore were working on various things with chakra and magic; how they can be mixed, different ways they can be used, and how to unlock chakra with magic. I just wonder if Pa gave away the secret to Sage Mode in there, since wizards use mana as well."

"**But why **_is this __**book optional?**_"

"Dumbledore said it would be part of an optional class Pa would teach. Besides that, I don't know too much about it."

"Correct Naruto-Boy," said teacher said, appearing from the doorway. "And here's a free copy for you, since you did help write it a little." After a word of thanks, everybody crowded around Naruto as he took it from Pa. The cover was basic, with a Yin-Yang sign that had three differently colored commas, or tomoe, instead of two. The circle was surrounded by strands of what must have been Mana, since it had the same color as one of the tomoe, spiraling outward from the circle. Naruto opened it to the Table of Contents page, and Hermione read aloud the chapter titles.

_Prologue: What are Mana, Aura, and Chi?_  
_Chapter 1: How does Mana and Aura make magic?_  
_Chapter 2: How does Aura and Chi make chakra?_  
_Chapter 3: How to unlock chakra without magic._  
_Chapter 4: How to unlock chakra with magic and it's dangers._  
_Chapter 5: Basic hand signs for chakra jutsu._  
_Chapter 6: Basic jutsu and Element Styles._  
_Chapter 7: How to mix Mana, Aura, and Chi using a wand and it's dangers._  
_Chapter 8: How to do wandless magic._  
_Chapter 9: The Stage 1 Rasengan and how it mixes magic and chakras._

While the chapters were all interesting, the one that struck the wizards the most was Chapter 8. Could they really learn how to do wandless magic in the Toad Professor's class? Most, if not all, of the wizards there, student or adult, decided to get a copy of this book. However, looking around, Naruto saw that Ms. Weasley was missing from her own lunch, and wondered where she was. Lending the book to Hermione, Naruto left the kitchen.

After searching downstairs and most of the upstairs, Naruto found her in one of the many rooms. She was sobbing, and in front of her was a dead Ron. But how could Ron be dead up here if he was alive downstairs? Ms. Weasley, still sobbing, cried "R-r-riddikulus," pointing her wand at Ron. _Which spell was Ridiculous again?_ Naruto thought back, as he watched Ron turn into another redhead, then her husband, the twins, the redhead at the trial, Harry... _Oh right! That anti-boggart spell!_

"Let me handle this Ms. Weasley."

"No!" she practically shrieked, "I can do it. Leave me! You'll probably just kill it."

"Isn't that you're trying to do?" Naruto asked, "Let me take over." With that, Naruto stood in front of her and pulled out his wand. He was expecting the boggart to turn into Tsunade in a drunken fit, or Sakura, or Orochimaru, or maybe even that poltergeist he met in Hogwarts.

But it wasn't any of those. Instead, there was a pile of people Naruto recognized. Sakura, Hinata, Ayame, Teuchi, Tsunade, Iruka, Kakashi, dozens of people were stacked up on each other, and were all dead. Sticking out of all of their bodies were large black poles, the apparent cause of death. Sitting on top of all of them was a man with an Akatsuki cloak, many of those black pole piercings, bright orange hair, and purple mulit-ringed eyes. Naruto realized that this man was alive, and matched the description given of the main Path of Pain.

"Naruto," Pain said, "You've failed to protect Konoha. All that remains is dust and a crater. You will never become Hokage. I've killed all your precious people. The few people of Konoha that still live curse your name for abandoning them."

Shocked Naruto almost couldn't do anything. "No. No! That can't be true! You're just a boggart!"

"But I am also Pain. I will destroy Konoha and all you hold dear. And you, trapped in this dimension, can do nothing about it."

With that remark, Naruto lunged at Pain and started to beat him. "You won't take away my precious people! You won't destroy Konoha! I will return and stop you, believe it!"

"Naruto! Stop this!" Calming down at Molly's words, Naruto looked at Pain. He was bloodied, and had many broken bones. Suddenly, Pain and the pile of people he was sitting on vanished, leaving behind a limp little imp-like goblin, but was like a muggle goblin rather than a wizard one. _This must be a boggart's true form._ Realizing that Pain really was just a boggart, Naruto pulled his wand back out. "**Riddikulus**!" That overpowered spell made the boggart vanish.

"Who were they, and who was that guy talking to you?" Molly asked.

"They... were my precious people from Konoha, my village, " Naruto answered, with tears in his eyes. "... That was Pain on top. He killed my last teacher, Pervy Sage Jiraiya, and almost killed Pa. He's also after me, for... something he needs in order to take over all of my world. But I can't let him do that! I have to take him down before he destroys everything!"

Hearing his determination shocked Ms. Weasley. Here was an orphaned boy she thought was a trained assassin. Who could use his speed and strength to take out his enemies before they could even draw their wands. Who could clone himself to take down multiple people at once. Who could make one of those upgraded energy balls to destroy an entire city! But here he was, crying at the thought of losing his 'precious people'. Then it struck her, he had the same fears as herself, but worse! Knowing why he fought and killed gave her a new perspective of this blond orphaned boy, and she realized she'd probably do the same. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It was just a boggart, and wasn't really them."

"I meant I'm sorry for how I... we... were treating you. Hearing that you would kill without another thought scared us."

"To be honest, I don't remember if I have killed anybody on a mission. I've usually just beat them senseless, than either continued on my way or captured them with my teammates and brought them to prison."

Hearing that this trained killer had restrained himself helped calm Molly down. Then, remembering what Fukasaku had said about the day of his birth, she hesitantly spoke. "I'm also sorry you lost your parents. If you want... I can be your mother."

Hearing that shocked Naruto. Sure he had called Hermione sister, but that was because of how close he felt to her. That, and her study habits made her seem like she was his big sister, even though he was older. Could he have a real family? Crying all over again, Naruto ran up to Molly and hugged her. "Thank you, Okaa-san." Understanding what he meant, Molly returned the hug. After a few minutes of embracing each other and crying, the two returned downstairs to bring out the dessert. When everyone saw them walk in, hand in hand, they wondered what happened. But seeing as Molly had opened up to the boy, many of their thoughts of a cold killer left to be replaced by what a Weasley would call family. Only Ron, who was busy gorging himself, didn't notice.

After the feast, Pa turned to Naruto. "Naruto-boy, it's time for us to do our training! We still need to do the final part of Sage Mode, and you have to learn Frog Kata. Let's hurry, because we have less than a month to train hard before Hogwarts starts up." Taking his book back from Hermione, who was about to start chapter 2, and collecting his things, Naruto and Fukasaku left to train who knows where.

* * *

A few weeks later, the Golden Trio were sitting on the Hogwarts Express. After Naruto had left, they had gone to the bookstore to see that they had run out of Fukasaku's book, and had to order reserved copies. When they arrived, Hermione dug into hers with gusto. Then, at the end of August, it was time to head to King's Cross Station. There were some guard difficulties with Moody, and they had made it to the train with ten minutes to spare, and were lucky enough to find an empty compartment.

"I'm surprised we haven't seen Naruto. He said he was going to Hogwarts." Harry said.

"He might arrive later," Hermione comforted him. "Or maybe he's in a carriage we haven't walked through yet."

"Or maybe Dumbledore realized he was a danger to students and cancelled his school registration," Ron all but spat.

"And how do you know Naruto so well?" Harry argued, "You've barely seen him, let alone spoke to him!"

Seeing an argument start, and not wanting her friends to have another cold war like last year, Hermione intervened. "Ron, we're supposed to be up in the Prefect carriage. Harry, if we see Naruto on the way, we'll tell him where you are." Hermione then dragged Ron behind her to the front of the train.

After a few minutes, Harry realized how lonely it was to be riding alone. He had never traveled to Hogwarts without him, and he missed company. When he was about to get up and look for his friends, Naruto appeared at the door.

"Blimey Naruto! Where have you been? We tried to send you an owl, but Hedwig returned out of breath and with her letter unopened!"

"I guess it came when our training was really intense. I was probably working on the Wind Style Rasenshuriken at the time. When you add Sage Mode, that thing gets destructive!"

_Whatever that is, it must be powerful. _"How destructive?"

"I was using it to slice off and destroy mountain tops before magicking them back on."

_THAT powerful? I haven't even _heard_ of a spell that can do that!_ "What else have you been working on?"

"Well, Pa tried to do Fusion with me. Basically, he becomes stuck to my shoulder and doesn't move. That way, I can fight while he draws in Mana for me to use. However... something was stopping us from fusing at all. But I mastered Frog Kata! Pa says that once we reach Hogwarts, our training will just be reduced to reviewing the Frog Kata and all other jutsu I already learned. What have you been up to Harry?"

"We've been cleaning out Snuffle's house. There were pixies, snapping boxes, and many other Dark things lying around." Seeing Naruto's confused face, Harry leaned in closer. "Snuffle's is Sirius' name in dog form. He's an unregistered animagus. Since he's an escaped criminal, we can't use his name around others."

"Ohhh... Sounds a little fun. Do you know if the twins are up to anything?"

"Well, they have been working on candies to make you ill, but I don't know about anything else."

"Thanks Harry!"

The door to their apartment slid open a few times. At first, it was Ron and Hermione, coming to visit Harry. Then, one by one, three people asked if they could join them, then sat down. Naruto knew Ginny, and was introduced to the other two. Neville, the boy carrying a plant, seemed like he had a lot of potential but was weighed down by his insecurities. Naruto was reminded a lot of Hinata. The second girl, who was wearing cool glasses and reading her magazine upside down, was mysterious.

"How was your summer Luna?" Ginny asked the new girl.

"It was quite enjoyable," Luna said dazedly, "You're Harry Potter. But who are you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Interesting, Whirlpool of Fi..."

"**THAT'S NOT HOW THE NAME TRANSLATES! IT'S MAELSTROM!**" Naruto shouted, surprising everyone else.

"Oh yes. I always forget that translation. Whirlpools and Maelstroms are so similar, you know."

Ginny, realizing that she was the only one who knew her, spoke up, "Neville, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Naruto, this is Luna Lovegood. She's a Ravenclaw in my year."

"Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure," Luna sang. With that, the room grew silent for awhile.

It was Ron who broke the silence. "Oi Harry! You'll never believe who's the Slytherin Prefect!"

"Please don't tell me it's Malfoy."

"Yep. And we can be sure he's gonna abuse his power. Well, Hermione and I have to patrol the hallways along the train. I just hope we find Crabbe and Goyle while we're out there."

"Ron!" Hermione scolded, "We're not going to stoop down to Malfoy's level. We're Gryffindors, not Slytherin gits!"

"Oh please?" Ron pleaded, "We can make them write lines over and over! That should kill them!" He then hunched down and pretended to be writing on a board with absolute concentration. "I... must... not... look... like... a... baboon's... backside."

With that, everybody laughed, even Naruto, who didn't know what Crabbe and Goyle looked like. "If you told your brothers you said that," Naruto praised him, in between laughs, "it'll restore their faith in you." After spitting it out, Naruto fell back into a laughing fit. Soon, he was rolling around on the floor, along with another person. After a minute of repeating "baboon's... backside" and the others staring at the two, Naruto realized that he had somehow gotten into an embrace with the person he was laughing with. When he realized it was Luna, a hot blush came to his face and he quickly got back into his seat. His actions were mirrored by Luna, who was given her magazine back by Harry.

After another awkward pause, Naruto realize he was still being stared at, and tried to change that. "I can't wait to reach Hogwarts! Oh, why do you guys have four different colored uniforms, and what are Slytherin and Hufflepuff?"

Hermione answered this one. "Not all of the students live and sleep together. There are four Houses, based on the four Founders. The Sorting Hat reads your mind and decides which house you'll go to. Gryffindor is for the brave, and myself and many of our friends are in that house. Ravenclaw is for the wise, and you just met Luna. Hufflepuff is for the loyal, and you haven't met any of them..."

"And Slytherin is the greatest and most noble house of all," this voice came from the door. Naruto saw it was a boy with slicked down hair and a green crest with a snake. Behind him were two boys, who must have been Crabbe and Goyle. _He must be a Slytherin, and why snakes again?_ "is known for the cunning and ambitious. If you want to go far, you will do well in Slytherin."

"Malfoy." That one word clued Naruto into his identity, and Naruto had to agree on their assessment of the boy.

"Manners Potter. I'm a Prefect, and I can see that you are not. That means I can punish you for any misdeed I see you do."

"Maybe," Harry said, "but a git with a badge is still a git." That got everyone not in Slytherin to laugh.

Naruto decided to join the fun and insult this rude boy. "Why don't you crawl back into the sewers to be with your family?" That continued the laughs, and made Luna roll onto the floor again.

"Watch yourself Potter, blondie, because I'll be dogging your footsteps." At that, everyone who knew about Sirius, except ignorant Ron, went silent. "Step out of line, and you'll wish you hadn't." With that, Malfoy and his cronies left, leaving the door open.

Angry, Naruto put his hands together. Hermione recognized it from Fukasaku's book. It was the Tiger Seal, commonly used in Fire Jutsu. But before she could warn him, she saw chakra gather at his fingertips. That was weird, because the book said Fire Jutsu come from the mouth. She then heard him say something softly. "Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu." With that, Naruto ran out the door after Malfoy, who had just opened the door to the next car over. All Hermione and the rest heard was a large crash. Before they could get up, Naruto walked back in. "There, I feel better already! He probably won't bother us again."

"Pardon me," Hermione said, "but what jutsu was that? I didn't recognize it from Fukasaku's book."

"Oh, my sensei taught it to me. It's One Thousand Years of Death. This is my first time trying it with chakra though, I might have overdid it a little..."

Wondering what he did, the group ran for the hall. However, they only saw Draco lying on the ground, on the far side of the other car, with a burn spot on his rear and his cronies about to try getting him up. Apparently, other people in both cars heard the crash too, and peeked out their doors to figure out what happened. When he was lifted to his feet, Draco slowly recovered, looked back at Naruto, and called "My father will hear about this!"

"OOOOH!" Naruto yelled back, "Will you tattle on your mommy too? I knew it! You're just a big Mamma's Boy!" With that, Draco was carried into the next car, and everyone in the two cars who heard what Naruto said fell down laughing. _Why hadn't we thought of that before?_ was the collective thought going around. The only person who hadn't recovered by the time everybody else were in their compartments was Luna. After a few more minutes of rolling and laughing, Luna got up and looked at Naruto. "You're funny," she said, "I hope we can be friends."

"We already are!" Naruto exclaimed.

Ron then turned to Naruto. After awhile, he finally spoke. "Maybe you aren't such a bad bloke after all."

With those words said, the girls and boys separated. They were almost at Hogwarts, and Naruto still needed to change into his uniform.

* * *

**And that's chapter 11! It was originally going to be two chapters, but I couldn't find enough material I was willing to edit Naruto into. So I made them into one.**

******Admins, if I have too much 'original text' in a chapter, please give me a warning review/PM with said chapter, and please give me 12 hours to alter it. This will let me remove the questionable material without having to email your support to find out what was wrong and wait a few hours for a response, just to edit the one paragraph that got this story removed.**

**Review Critiques: I don't know what spell was originally used to blast that boggart, so I blew it up with an overpowered spell. Also, I based it's true form off of the German Mares of folklore. It is from them we get our term "NightMare".**

* * *

**Peace out!**

**AnonymousGX**


	11. The Sorting Begins

**3,450 words without either AN, sweet!**

**I think we all know what chapter this is (if you don't, look at the chapter title). Remember, this was my original plan, and you guys agreed with me via poll. If you don't like the house he's in, wait a few chapters to see how it goes before flaming about it.**

* * *

_**Now that you know what Naruto's Patronus is, I want to request a Book Cover. This cover will have Naruto in Sage mode facing front. His robes will be half wizard (left side, no House tie or crest. Now that you know, you can make it the right side so that we can see the House Crest), and half Sage (right side unless you're flipping it to have the House crest, the huge scroll he carries can cross both sides of his clothing). In his hand on the wizard side is the wand (clearly the wand and not a kunai. Use textures, make it thinner, and round it's edges off), pointed upwards and slightly over his back, where a large Patronus version of Yu-Gi-Oh!'s Ronintoadin sits/stands with it's stripes pronounced in Kyubi-red and it's plants blue/white/silver as well. In his other hand is a Rasengan with a similar appearance to Lucario's fully charged Aura Sphere, but with more glowing mist coming off of it and a little smaller (now you see where I got the term Aura from, as well as the mist thing from chapter 1?). The background **__**can be either Konoha's Hokage Mountain or Hogwarts (I don't care if your choice is in a perfectly fine or in a semi-destroyed/under-attack state).**_

_**If you can make the above book cover, please PM me or Review me to let me know you've STARTED DRAWING IT. I can't draw that well, so I want another person to tackle this. Even if it's a friend of yours who likes HP and Naruto, tell them about this and ask if they can draw it. You can then upload a picture via camera or scanner, or send me a link if it is a computer image.**_

******Admins, if I have too much 'original text' in a chapter, please give me a warning review/PM with said chapter, and please give me 12 hours to alter it. This will let me remove the questionable material without having to email your support to find out what was wrong and wait a few hours for a response, just to edit the one paragraph that got this story removed.**

* * *

Once Naruto and his friends got off the Hogwarts Express, it was after dark and misty. It gave the outdoor station an eerie feel, especially since it wasn't well lit. After looking around, he saw a bunch of kids around the age of eleven forming what might pass as a line. At the front of it was an old lady, calling out "First Years and Transfer Student, line up over here please!" It took Naruto a second to realize that he was the Transfer Student, since he hadn't gone to school at Hogwarts and was obviously above the age of a normal First Year. Saying goodbye to Harry and the others, Naruto joined this professor's batch of students.

After waiting to make sure all Firsties were there, as well as Naruto, the professor lead them towards the lake. While they were waiting for the boats to be loaded, Naruto noticed some men hiding on the rocks, seeming to cast a spell on every student who climbed into a boat. At first, Naruto wondered what they were doing, then realized they must be placing the Trace on new students. When Naruto climbed into a boat, he saw a wand pointed at him. _Go ahead and do it, _Naruto thought, _It'll just wear off within two months anyway._

The boat-ride was boring, so Naruto decided to practice gathering and releasing Sage Mode. While he was in Sage Mode, Naruto saw many wonders underneath the surface of the lake. He saw Grindylows catching small fish within the seaweed, Ugly Merfolk guarding and wandering their city, and a lone merchild rising to see the boats. While still in Sage Mode, Naruto leaned over to see her with his own eyes. When compared to adults, this little mergirl was pretty. She had smooth, dark hair and a nice face. When Naruto waved at her, she was startled, but quickly waved back with a webbed hand. When she swam closer to see the boy with eye markings better, Naruto felt something big approach both the boats and the girl. Without thinking, Naruto jumped into the water, dove below the startled girl, and got ready to defend her.

The big thing was a huge giant squid! Remembering he was underwater, Naruto quickly made Shadow Clones wasting as little air as possible. When there were twenty Narutos around, the Squid attacked. The NaruClones warded the tentacles off by first using thrown Kunai, then wrestled with each tentacle. However, they were losing to the giant beast in his home turf, or would that be surf, and were easily popped. When it was down to just one Naruto between the squid and the mergirl, more Merfolk joined the fight. While they fought back the beast using their spears, the mergirl swam up to Naruto. When she saw that he was running out of air, and fast, she kissed him. At first blushing, and a little squeamish about the texture of her skin, Naruto quickly felt that she was giving him air! After his breath was restored, Naruto smiled at her, letting her know he was okay and grateful. Soon, two Merfolk swam up and gave her a hug. One of them, apparently female, swam her down to their city. The other, a male with a fancy necklace, turned to the suicidal boy. "Thank you, for saving my daughter," was all that was said before he too returned to the deep.

When Naruto returned to the world of the air-breathers, everybody was in shock. He was under for over a minute, and came up like it wasn't even ten seconds! The professor's boat turned around and helped Naruto in. "Merlin's Beard! What were you doing down there?"

"A little mermaid girl was in trouble. I dove down and held off a giant squid until the cavalry arrived. The girl kissed me to give me some air, and then a big merman with a big necklace with a blue seashell told me thanks."

"A merman with a blue seashell?" the professor exclaimed. "That is only worn by the leader of the merfolk."

"So, I just kissed a princess? ... Nice!"

While the students were whispering about what they just heard, Naruto looked where the boats were heading. After they went around a bend, Naruto saw Hogwarts. And what a sight it was to behold! Sitting on the edge of a cliff, it's many floors were lit with flickering candlelight. The towers loomed majestically against the dark sky and the stars. Soon, they were making their way under the castle, off the boats, and outside what the professor called The Great Hall.

There, she gave a long, boring speech about Hogwarts, the houses, the point system, and a few other things. When she finished, she entered the Hall. During the next few tense minutes, Naruto picked up on Firsties wondering about various classes, the moving paintings, the ghost that spooked Naruto, and of course, about the Blond diver. Finally, the woman Naruto recognized as Professor McGonagall opened the doors and led the students up to the front of the Hall.

There, she explained how the Sorting Ceremony would occur, and the Hat gave a song about the four founders (which they learned about in the hall), his role to sort them, and how they needed to be united. With that, the Sorting started. Naruto, getting bored, started to twiddle with his fingers. After all the Firsties were sorted, and Naruto worrying he had missed his name, McGonagall continued to hold the Sorting Hat and the list. "This year, a Transfer Student will be placed among the Fifth Years. Uzumaki, Naruto."

Since Naruto was the only one still standing, the whole Hall got a good look at him. Naruto heard many whispered words. "Isn't that the boy who appeared during the Triwizard Tournament?" "Look at those scars on his cheeks." "He's the boy who jumped off the boats to save the mermaid princess from a giant squid." "Have we ever had a transfer student before? Where's he from?" "He looks older than fifteen. Why's he being sorted there? Is he that dumb?"

But all those voices were muffled out when the Hat was placed upon his head. A few seconds later, the Hat fell off and onto Naruto's lap. While the students tried to find out what happened, Naruto realized that something similar happened with Fusion training. Knowing that, Naruto turned inward, and stood before the cage.

_'What's the big idea Kyuubi? I need him to see my mind in order to be Sorted!'_

**"There's no way, boy, that I'll let anyone see me like this, trapped in a gutter you call a brain."**

_'Insults aside, let him in! If he gets this far, I won't let him come down here, I promise.'_

**"... Very well. But you'd better not invite him, or anyone else, down here!"**

Returning to the real world, Naruto placed the Hat himself onto his head. Whispering, Naruto spoke to the Hat. "I'm sorry about that. I had to get you permission to enter. It's alright now. Just don't go too far in this time."

"_Interesting defenses_"_, _mused the Hat, _"__Normally, when I Sort a student, I look into the wizard's subconsciousness to see what drives them. This method is more reliable and faster. However, once I entered yours, I found myself in catacombs. That takes an advanced mind, to turn your subconscious into a place rather than empty space, and few students have such a mind before starting school. However, I didn't have a chance to look around before a large roar forced me out and off of your head. In order to Sort you, I'll have to look into your memories rather than your subconsciousness. Do I have your permission to view all your memories?_"

"Yes," Naruto whispered as softly as he could.

"_Don't worry about talking out loud. I can still hear your conscious thoughts._" With that, the Hat fell silent.

After getting over the shock of the Hat falling off a student's head, the four houses waited for the Hat to bellow out which house this strange boy would be in. A few minutes passed, and the students started wondering what was taking so long. Usually, the Hat would be whispering in the student's ear by this point. Five minutes of silence was going strong, this boy was pulling off a Hatstall! But still, the Hat was silent. Then, six full minutes after being placed on his head, and staying there, they saw the Hat start to whisper.

"_Interesting. Very interesting," t_he Hat told Naruto, "_You've got battle instincts and you use everything you can to win in unique and creative ways, like a Ravenclaw of battles. However, your years in the Academy prove you don't belong there. You've got courage, no doubt about that, but I feel that Gryffindor isn't right for you. But where to put you... You have strong instincts to protect your friends, but I had sensed a strong split personality during my brief time in your subconsciousness."_

_'A split personality?'_ Naruto asked, fearful he meant the Kyuubi, _'of what?'_

"_Don't worry, it's not the... how did you put it... 'blasted fuzzball' that kicked me out of your mind. But this personality is repressed really well. He's full of your anger and distrust at the villagers who shunned you and beat you every year. If you want to control the Kyuubi, you'll have to overcome these emotions and your split personality._

_"Now, as to your house. You've got a strong sense of cunning and deception, and it shows in your battle strategies. Resourcefulness also shows in your battles, using yourself as a secret weapon against Zabuza. You strive to reach any goal you set, you have some high goals, and you have utmost determination to surpass those goals. Also, like Iruka said, your pranks were not out of spite, but attention-seeking, as was your dream of becoming Hokage. You want to be known, famous, admired. Yes, you are the purest child who has ever been Sorted into that house, and I'm honored to sort you into... _**SLYTHERIN!**"

The hall erupted into scattered cheers. Slytherin table was the loudest, seeing as the previous record for a Hatstall, around 5 minutes and 40 seconds, was broken by Naruto's almost seven and a half minutes. However, Draco, who was standing at the table but trying not to look that way, was furious. How could he punish the boy now? He was in his own house, and Malfoy didn't want to lose house points. The rest of the houses had some polite applause, but it wasn't done by any of the First Years who saw him dive into the lake.

Gryffindor table was surprising. Most of the house was clapping, but people could see that the Weasleys and the Golden Trio were not among them. The Weasley twins stood up and yelled "**_Traitor! The Prank War is on, Weasley__ Triplet!_**" This made the whole Hall silent, fearing what kind of person Naruto was to be a prankster Slytherin the notorious Weasley Twins called 'Triplet'. Most of the other Weasleys were shocked, but quickly accepted it, based on his training to be a ninja.

The Golden Trio were the most shocked of all. "Bloody hell," Ron swore, "right when I thought he might be a good guy, he turns out to be an evil Slytherin."

"That's not true," Hermione told him, "If he was an outright evil boy, the Hat wouldn't have taken so long to put him in there."

"But still, he's there to stay. In a house that will corrupt him past being just a killer."

"Believe what you want," Hermione told him, "But I'm going to spend time with him. He became our friend before being Sorted, he's still our friend now. Nothing about him has changed."

"As will I," Harry promised, "Besides, many classes are paired between Gryffindor and Slytherin. You won't be able to avoid him even if you wanted to."

After sitting down, Naruto saw the Sorting Hat get put away, and Dumbledore stand up. _Oh great, another boring speech. _Naruto thought to himself. "To our newcomers," said Dumbledore in a ringing voice, his arms stretched wide and a beaming smile on his lips, "welcome! To our old friends, welcome back! There is a time for speech-making, but this is not it. Tuck in!" _That is what I call a speech! I like it!_

After those words were spoken, many platters of food appeared in front of Naruto. Looking around, Naruto saw only greasy food he didn't recognize or like. Turning to the Slytherin next to him, Naruto whispered "Hey, when will they bring out the ramen? You can't have a feast without ramen!"

The boy looked at Naruto like he'd gone loony. "What is ramen?"

Those three words shocked Naruto worse than anything. After two months cooped up in a room that served stale food, the no-ramen meals at the Order HQ, then a months of bugs and wild animals during his training with Pa, was he now going to a school that didn't have ramen? Or worse, this whole universe didn't have ramen at all?!

Everyone around Naruto was shocked at the change. Naruto started crying and moaning while emitting pulses of energy, almost like accidental magic. However, these pulses somehow spread his emotions of ultimate sorrow. The pulses started to twist the metal of the glasses or even shatter them. Then, the most lowly wail came out of Naruto's mouth as he looks upwards at the ceiling. "**_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_**"

"CUT THE DRAMATICS NARUTO-BOY AND EAT YOUR RAMEN!" When the student body looked around to see who said this, they didn't expect a talking bipedal toad at the teacher's table who was looking straight at Naruto.

"Eh?" Naruto said, opening his eyes a fraction. He then sniffed once. Then twice. _Could it be..._ Naruto looked down. _It is!_ Sitting on his plate was a large bowl of Miso Ramen! With a flurry of motion unlike any the Slytherins have seen, and they have made jokes about Ron, Naruto ate all the noodles and drank all the steaming liquid there is. "Thank you Pa!"

"You're welcome Naruto-boy, but you're only getting one bowl every night. So learn to eat other things!"

Once Naruto put his bowl back on the table, completely cleaned out, it sunk into the plate and out of sight. Naruto saw that his plate had obscured a little wrapped sweet. _Could this be dango?_ Naruto was about to put it in his mouth when he remembered something Harry said. '_Well, they have been working on candies to make you ill, but I don't know about anything else.' _Looking over at the Gryffindor table, he saw Fred and George looking at him expectantly. _Yep, this must be one of them. I wonder what it'll do..._ Seeing him put it back onto his plate, the twins looked down and continued to eat their meals. Seeing his chance, Naruto split the candy in two, aimed, and threw both candies towards their open mouths. Surprised at the weird intrusion, the twins swallowed, then quickly fainted. When the boy next to them tried to wake them, the twins continued snoozing. It wasn't until they were lifted up to be taken to the hospital wing that they started recovering. _Score: Naruto 1, twins 0. What would those have done if one of them got the full candy? Anyway, what else is edible around here..._

After everyone was done eating and the Hall got noisy, Dumbledore stood up for another speech. "Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices. First Years and Transfer Students ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students, and a few of our older students ought to know by now, too." _Sound like the Forest of Death, maybe I can get a pass to visit every once in a while._

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four-hundred-and-sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door." _I'd better check out that list, it may give me a great idea for a prank!_

"We have had three changes in staffing this year. We are delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."_ A new teacher... WAIT! I know her!_

"This teacher actually looks competent, unlike the last few," Malfoy said, a few seats down from Naruto. "Even if she looks like a toad."

"Nope," Naruto spoke up, "She doesn't. I know, I've been around many toads. She looks more like a Pink Blimp, or somebody you'll find in an orphanage that likes to punish little girls."

"Either way, she likely won't last til the end of the school year."

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked.

"Because, blondie, the Potter group drove out all the others. The first one was destroyed, the second was wiped of his memories, the third was revealed to be a werewolf, and last year's..."

"I know last year's. He was a Death Eater revealed by Harry and myself."

Malfoy would have responded, but a 'hem hem' drew everyone's attention. Surprised by it as well, Dumbledore got off the podium and gave Professor Umbridge the floor. "Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome." After another fit of fake coughs, she continued. "Well, it is lovely to be here at Hogwarts, and to see your happy little faces looking up at me!" Looking around, Naruto only saw a few smiles on the faces of Slytherins, but even most of them didn't like being addressed like someone not even Academy age. "I am looking forward to getting to know you all! I'm sure we'll be very good friends!" _Seriously, she should stick to torturing girls in orphanages. _

After coughing again, she got to the point, but Naruto tuned it out. _She's likely the plant the Order mentioned. This should be about how the Ministry is going to invade and take over Hogwarts. _When she finally closed her mouth and stopped coughing, Dumbledore started clapping, which pressured the teachers then a few students to join him.

Dumbledore then returned to the front and center, where he continued where he'd been cut off. "Thank you very much Professor Umbridge. We also would like to introduce our substitute teacher for Care of Magical Creatures, Professor Grubbly-plank." The professor that led the Firsties on the boats got a bigger applause than Umbridge ever did, and she took a bow. "I would also like to announce a new course that is being considered for addition to our curriculum yearly. Chakra, a new, optional class with be taught by Professor Fukasaku." At this, Pa hopped onto the edge of the table in front of his seat, nodded his head, then sat back down. He had less applause than Grubbly-plank. "Since this class is optional, you'll have to sign up for it. The sing up sheets will be in your dormitories. Quidditch tryouts are going to be held within the next few weeks. Each House has a different day and time scheduled, so make sure to check with your Prefects or Quidditch Captains for the information. Now that everything important has been said, lets head off to our dormitories and rest for classes tomorrow."

After placing the Sorting Hat on his post in his office, Dumbledore addressed him. "What did you think about the boy, Naruto?"

"Now Albus, you know I can't reveal any secrets to you about those who I sort. However, since he wants to return to Konoha, I'll tell you something not personal to him."

"And what would that be?"

"He has a strong mind, and can enter his subconsciousness, which has the appearance of a sewer. I've only seen a location for a subconsciousness twice before, and both of them seemed to be referenced in Naruto's forgotten memories of school history."

* * *

**And that's the Sorting Ceremony. So, how many of you guessed right?**

******Admins, if I have too much 'original text' in a chapter, please give me a warning review/PM with said chapter, and please give me 12 hours to alter it. This will let me remove the questionable material without having to email your support to find out what was wrong and wait a few hours for a response, just to edit the one paragraph that got this story removed.**

**Review Critiques:**

**I don't know how the Merfolk live. I made that up for chapter filler, and may or may not bring it up again later.**

**Yes, Naruto won't be resorted. Deal with it. I didn't want him in Gryffindor, he seemed to belong in either Slytherin or Hufflepuff, and Slytherin has more written classes paired with Gryffindor.**

* * *

**Peace out, and sorry for the upcoming wait!**

**AnonymousGX**


	12. The Classes Begin

**Wow. I'm putting many Naruto references in without any comments on them. I was sure that 'catching Tora quickly using catnip' would be pickup up. But I was shocked NOBODY got "pink blimp, or somebody you'll find in an orphanage that likes to punish little girls." My dear readers, please watch Despicable Me and pay attention to Miss Hattie. Miss Hattie, as somewhat referenced in the movie, also draws inspiration from the musical/films Annie. In the Disney film, Miss Hannigan even wears what appears to be a faded pink shirt in a scene or two! Can you imagine Umbridge singing "Little Girls" when talking about Hermione and other muggle-born witches, or maybe half-breeds?**

_**I still need that book cover...**_

* * *

**Admins, if I have too much 'original text' in a chapter, please give me a warning review/PM with said chapter, and please give me 12 hours to alter it. This will let me remove the questionable material without having to email your support to find out what was wrong and wait a few hours for a response, just to edit the one paragraph that got this story removed.**

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter took so long. But I have two great reasons. 1. Classes. Enough said. 2. The only Slytherin that is well known is Malfoy. It was hard to scour the books, and the wikia, for information regarding the 1995-6 Fifth Years.**

* * *

As Naruto exited the Great Hall with the first years, he saw his Gryffindor friends leaving as well. "See you in classes tomorrow!" he waved while passing them. Harry and Hermione waved back, but Ron just glared at him.

Before they could get far out of the Hall, Pa spoke up. "Don't forget our plan for the first lesson! Show up a little early!" After shouting back that he remembered, Naruto saw he fell behind, and ran to catch up with the other Slytherins.

When Naruto and the rest of the first years arrived at the Slytherin entrance, which was a blank wall, Malfoy said "Aconite" to get the wall to open. After descending another flight of stairs, they arrived in the common room. It was still a dungeon, but had a weird welcoming feeling to Naruto. The fact that it reminded him of his mindscape helped, of course. At first, Naruto wondered why, even though there were no lit torches or sources of light, how the room was bathed in a sea-green glow. On the far wall were a few windows, and he was surprised to see the lake through them. It must have been these windows that gave the room it's glow, because they were enchanted to give students a view of the lake as if it were high noon. Naruto saw the Grindylow seaweed bed through the window on the left, and wondered where the Mermaid Monarchy was. Looking around, Naruto missed the Slytherin Orientation, and was still gazing out when the Firsties went off to bed.

"What are you doing over there, blondie?" Malfoy asked in his haughty way.

"Looking outside. I was hoping to see a mermaid."

"If you're looking for the Sirens, we don't have any." Malfoy spat, "The Selkies in this lake, however, are nothing more than ugly beasts."

"Maybe some of them are, but one of them looked nice."

"You actually think one looks nice?" The boy Naruto sat next to, Naruto learned his name was Blaise, spoke up from the couch. "How could those filthy creatures be nice?"

"At least she takes a bath every day, and both her and her father have manners, unlike the two of you."

With that insult, Malfoy and Blaise headed for their beds. However, one boy remained behind. "Don't worry about them. They're among the worst of the lot you'll find in this house. Most wouldn't go as far as that with housemates, but I'd suggest not bringing up your fishy crush."

"Thanks. I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"Adrian Pucy." They shook hands and went to bed.

However, that night wasn't restful for many Slytherin boys in the fifth year. The next morning, Naruto woke up to them wide awake in fear, with Professor Snape glaring down at him. Snape marched him to his office, and sat down. "Care to tell me what happened, Naruto?"

"I'm not sure. They were like that when I woke up."

"They called me this morning because they spent the entire night protecting themselves from you while you slept. You were throwing knives and bladed stars, using those Shadow Clones, and breaking through their Shield Charms with your Rasengans."

"Oh... that? Well, Kakashi-sensei and Yamato told me once that I need daily training or else my body will use up its stored energy while I sleep. I guess I forgot to train yesterday. I'm sorry."

"Well, since this the first time, and unusual circumstances, I'll let you off with a warning. However, don't let it happen again."

"I won't!" With that, Naruto rushed to breakfast.

Seeing him coming, the twins got revenge for last night. Working in tandem, they quickly turned their wands to the path Naruto was headed towards and said "Glacius." That spell made a runway of ice that Naruto, due to his high speed, slipped on and slid all the way up to the front, where he crashed into the golden owl stand. Picking himself up, Naruto noted the score was 1-All, and headed for the Slytherin table.

Soon into breakfast, a flutter of noise was heard from above, and the whole hall was divebombed with owls with their letters and packages. Many Slytherins revieved the Daily Prophet, a newspaper even Naruto could tell was heavily biased.

"Well, there's nothing about loony Potter this time around," a well-built girl said.

"Or anything about Dumbledore, for that matter Millie," Malfoy picked up. "I wonder if they're finally seeing reason."

"Don't you dare talk about Harry like that!" Naruto told them. "He's a better wizard than you."

"Are you actually a friend to the Perfect Saint Potter?" Malfoy asked, getting the attention of the surrounding Slytherins.

"He hangs out with a blood traitor and a mean know-it-all mudblood," 'Millie' added. "She tackled me in the middle of our duel a few years ago!"

"Yes I am. And Hermione did that? Sweet! She did win, right?"

Before anybody could come up with an retort, they were handed their class schedules and rushed off to classes. First was Herbology with the Ravenclaws, and Naruto had a fun time playing with the Venomous Tentacula, getting a few points from Professor Sprout for using his Kunai to collect seeds while avoiding everything else. The hour after that was spent with Pa training, and left Naruto a little tired from the Frog Kata. Naruto, seeing that he had his Head of House next, got to class early.

Third and Fourth hour were combined Potions. Seeing Harry walk into the back, Naruto quickly joined him, and Ron soon left. Confused by this, Naruto turned to Harry. "What's gotten into Ron? I thought he liked me on the train."

"He's a narrow-minded, prejudiced pig." Hermione told him. "Once you got into Slytherin, he became convinced you were the next great evil. It'll take him a long time to accept you again."

"Well, I got all year. Is that long enough?"

Before Hermione could answer him, the door banged open. Right when Snape walked in, a large cloud of smoke appeared. When the smoke cleared, a fanfare of loud trumpets and sharp, fast violins started playing. Snape walked out wearing a black helmet and mask, as well as a chest plate and belt with various buttons and knobs. His breathing also became noisy, like it was coming from muggle scuba gear. Snape marched up to the front of the class and glowered behind the mask. "Now, who pulled this prank?" Those raised among muggles recognized the look and song, and almost laughed. Failing to remove it by hand, Snape turned his wand towards himself. "Finite."

But this didn't have the desired effect. Instead of removing the accessories, the wand transformed into a small metal rod, which quickly released a four foot beam of red light that sizzled when moved. Then, what appeared to be an old man with white cloths, a brown cloak, red hair, and a similar rod with a blue beam walked into the room. _Wait, red hair?_ Snape wondered. _Why would the Weasleys reveal themselves like this during a prank? _"You're only a master of evil, Darth Potionus." Some muggle raised boys started giggling.

The music changed, to become what could only be described as epic. The cloaked Weasley then started swinging his beam lazily at Snape, which was blocked each time. "Twenty points from Gryffindor."

"You can't win Darth. You strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you could possibly imagine." With the laughs of many students, and the giggles of others who were told the joke, the duo continued spinning their blades before getting into a few locked holds. When they broke off, Snape started advancing on his opponent, who would quickly step back and block each time. When they reached the door, the old red-head calmly held his light blade straight up, then quickly opened the door and rushed to safety. It was then that the music stopped and the disguise and rod blade disappeared.

Snape picked up his real wand, which the intruder dropped, and returned to the front of the class. The scowl on his face silenced even the low fires scattered around the room.

"This year," said Snape, sweeping over to his desk and glaring around at them all, "next June, you will be put through an exam. During said exam, you will prove how much you have learned potions. Moronic though some of this class undoubtedly are, I expect everyone to scrape an 'Acceptable' in your OWL, or suffer the... consequences After this year many of you will be unable to continue this class with me. I can take only the very best into my NEWT Potions class, which means that some will be saying goodbye next year."

At this, Snape's glare gazed upon Harry. Naruto saw the clear hatred he had for Harry, but also briefly saw... something else. Love? Betrayal? It was to quick for Naruto to pick up. Harry glared back, happy at the idea that he wouldn't have to do Potions after this year. "But we have, unfortunately... another year to go," droned Snape. "So, I advise you all to maintain the high pass level I have come to expect from my OWL students.

"Today we will be mixing a potion that often comes up at Ordinary Wizarding Level: the Draught of Peace. it is a potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation. Be warned: if you are too heavy-handed with the ingredients, you will put the drinker into a deep and sometimes never-waking sleep, so pay close attention to what you are doing."

On Harry's left, Hermione sat up a little straighter, her expression one of utmost attention. On his right, Naruto started sweating at the thought of getting it wrong. "The ingredients and method..." Snape snapped his wand, "are up on the blackboard. You will find the ingredients..." he flicked his wand again, almost strangling it, "in the store cupboard. You have about an hour and a half. Begin."

Just as Harry, Ron and Hermione had predicted, Snape could not have set them a harder potion. The ingredients had to be added to the cauldron in precisely the right order and amounts. If _anything_ went wrong, the potion could blow up the classrooom. Since there were many points in the potion where they would have to let their potion stew for minutes, Naruto and Harry decided to double team their potions. One would prepare the ingredients, while the other would maintain the cauldrons heats and stirring.

At ten minutes to go, Snape spoke up. "A light silver vapour should be rising from your potion about right now."

Harry looked desperately around the dungeon. His own cauldron, as well as Naruto's, were issuing large amounts of dark grey steam. Ron's was blasting green sparks. The surface of Hermione's potion, however, was a shimmering mist of silver vapour, and Snape swept by, ignoring her potion completely, which meant he could find nothing to criticise.

At Harry's cauldron, however, Snape stopped, and looked down at it with a horrible smirk on his face.

"Potter, what is this?"

The Slytherins at the front of the class all looked up eagerly; they loved hearing Snape taunt Harry. Naruto, however, glared at them, and they turned away.

"The Draught of Peace," said Harry tensely.

"Tell me, Potter," said Snape softly, "can you read? Or do you not have strong enough glasses?" Draco Malfoy laughed, but was shot down by Naruto making a pretend gun with the pointer and middle fingers of both hands and pointing at him.

"Yes, I can," said Harry, his fingers clenched tightly around his wand.

"Read the third instruction for me, if you can."

Harry squinted at the blackboard, because it was not easy to make out the instructions through the haze of multi-coloured steam now filling the dungeon.

" 'Add powdered moonstone, stir three times counter-clockwise, allow to simmer for seven minutes then add two drops of syrup of hellebore.' "

His heart sank. He had forgotten the syrup of hellebore, and went straight to the fourth line of the instructions after allowing his potion to sit.

"I'm sorry Professor," Naruto spoke up, "It was my fault. Harry and I decided to work on our potions together, and I was in charge of preparing the ingredients for that step while he watched the fires and the stirring for the previous one. As you can see, my potion is the same as Harry's, but a little behind."

Hearing that his new student was the one to blame and not Harry, Snape continued past the duo. "Everyone here, fill one flagon with a sample of your potions. Label them clearly with your names and bring it up to my desk," said Snape. "For tonight's homework: twelve inches of parchment on the properties of moonstone and its uses in potion-making, to be handed in on Thursday."

Soon after everyone gave Snape a flagon of their potion and cleaned their places, the bell rang. Naruto left with Harry and Hermione, and noticed Ron tailing at a distance. It was time for lunch, so the trio and follower started heading for the Great Hall.

"Thanks for saving Harry back there Naruto," Hermione told Harry's potion partner.

"It was nothing. I missed that instruction too, so I should have gotten the same punishment. Besides, I wasn't the one who prepared the ingredients for that step, but Harry."

That shocked Hermione. "So... you lied to Snape to get Harry out of trouble?"

"Pretty much." Ron apparently heard that, and walked a little faster to get closer. "What does that guy have against Harry anyway?"

"We don't know why Snape hates Harry. But we do know Snape's a retired Death Eater. We thought he'd be better since he, you know, _joined the Order,_" Hermione whispered.

"Maybe he's in the Order for his own safety," Naruto wondered, "But Kunai don't dull their edges overnight, so it may take awhile for him to become better."

At that point, Ron had caught up to the group, and made sure that Naruto was on the opposite side of the group. "Anyway, I've always thought Dumbledore was cracked to trust Snape. Where's the evidence he ever really stopped working for You-Know-Who?"

"I think Dumbledore's probably got plenty of evidence," Hermione snapped.

"Well, besides the fact that he didn't show up to Moldy-wart's Family Night," Naruto commented. "Or that he may have offered his loyalty to Dumbledore for protection from his old master."

"Oh, shut it, the pair of you," said Harry heavily, as Ron opened his mouth to argue back and Hermione turn to face him. Hermione and Ron both froze, looking angry and offended. "Can't you give it a rest?" said Harry. "You're always having a go at each other, it's driving me mad." With those words, Harry dashed off towards lunch.

"Yeah. If Harry's right you two bicker like an old married couple. They say 'if two people fight, they really care about each other'."

"Me care about her/him?!" the two said in both surprise and anger. "Hmph!" they both turned away from each other. Naruto just chuckled and walked ahead to lunch.

During lunch hour, Snape was in his office with both Weasley twins. When they heard about what happened in class, they turned to each other and laughed hard. Being the sons of a muggle fanatic, they recognized the movie and guessed the mastermind. _Score: Naruto 2, us 1._

"**I'm sorry professor, **_but we weren't _**the ones who **_pulled that prank. Was Naruto** in your**_** class?**"**  
**

Realizing who the real culprit was, and a likely way he pulled it off, Snape dismissed them, then quietly, and secretly, gave Gryffindor back their 20 points. He then decided to talk to Naruto about the prank later.

* * *

**That's the start of classes! So how did this go? How many references did you guys get this and previous chapters?**

**The hardest part of the chapter were figuring out which Slytherins to include and which to skip. More may make an appearance later.**

******Admins, if I have too much 'original text' in a chapter, please give me a warning review/PM with said chapter, and please give me 12 hours to alter it. This will let me remove the questionable material without having to email your support to find out what was wrong and wait a few hours for a response, just to edit the one paragraph that got this story removed.**

* * *

**Peace out and prank on!**


	13. Umbridge's Reign Begins

**Sorry this chapter took awhile. I was considering adding in more Slytherins between classes, but couldn't get it to work. Oh well, they'll have to wait a chapter or two.**

**Congratulations to those who got the Star Wars reference. Good job with the Yamato campsite Blinded in a bolthole. Does anybody remember Pokemon Episode 14, Electric Shock Showdown? I had told a reviewer that Hermione and Ron reminded me of Ash and Misty. Now to work in Beauty and the Beast...**

_**Book cover please... is anybody working on it, or willing to?**_

******Admins, if I have too much 'original text' in a chapter, please give me a warning review/PM with said chapter, and please give me 12 hours to alter it. This will let me remove the questionable material without having to email your support to find out what was wrong and wait a few hours for a response, just to edit the one paragraph that got this story removed.**

**Oh how I wish I can go fishing... I hope it doesn't show too much in this chapter.**

* * *

If Naruto thought that the History of Magic class would be boring, he was dead wrong. Literally dead wrong, since the professor was a ghost. After getting laughed at for freaking out about the professor by other students, the professor uttered one syllable before Naruto quickly learned something. If he could barely pay attention at all to even Iruka's class, who was somewhat more exiting and engaging than other teachers, then it was impossible to stay awake in a class where even the professor could even put himself to sleep by talking. Naruto only left slumberland when class ended and his friend Adrian got him up. Realizing he'd probably fail History of Magic, he begged Adrian for a copy of his notes, which he gladly shared.

The next class was Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Gryffindor, and Naruto was excited to have another class with Harry. When he got there, Naruto recognized the room from his visit to Professor Moody, but not the contents. All the cool and creepy stuff was taken out, like the spare books and skull candle holders near the windows and the overhanging dragon. The whole place was bright and clean. _All the Dark in Dark Arts has been taken out. __It's as if we're not going to learn about the Dark Arts at all... I wonder why our book wasn't included in the list of school supplies. _Naruto then looked up to the front desk. There were many copies of the same book. He could barely read the cover from the back of the classroom. _'Defense Against the Dark Arts; A Return to Basic Principles'. Yep, we aren't going to learn anything new, if we learn at all. _Seeing Harry seated near the center, Naruto sat behind him and tried to make some small talk about the classes.

However, Harry didn't get a chance to respond. Behind them walked in the Pink Orphan-torturer. "Well good afternoon class." That tone of voice set Naruto on edge, and her position in the idiotic Ministry was enough to get his slightly angered mind thinking clearly about her and her motives. After a few murmured replies, she repeated herself and got a unified answer. Satisfied, she closed the doors behind her. As she strode up the aisle, she flicked her wand at the chalkboard. "Ordinary Wizarding Level Examinations. O. W. Ls. More commonly known as... OWLs." _I don't know what will be worse, _Naruto thought, _her book, or her manner of speaking. _"Now, the past four years of your studies has been spotty. This is because of the number of different teachers that taught you each year, and their different methods to teaching. I am here to make sure we all understand the basics before we move on to more difficult spells. We will be using a carefully structured, theory-centered, Ministry-approved course that will have the least risk to everyone in this classroom." As she was explaining this, she had the chalkboard write down the course aims. "Now, we can begin. Wands away, we'll be reading chapter 1, Basics for Beginners. If you wish to talk, please first raise your hand."

Soon, many noses were in their books. However, Hermione, who Naruto thought was a book lover, wasn't reading. She was staring right at Umbridge with her hand raised. Umbridge was pretending not to notice, but Naruto could tell she was avoiding the inevitable. And inevitable it was, when about two thirds of the class had stopped reading and were staring at Hermione. "Do you have a question about the chapter we are reading, dear?" Umbridge asked her, with a tone that almost made Naruto want to hurl.

"I have a question about your course aims," Hermione replied, polite yet briefly.

"Oh. And your name is...?" Umbridge asked. _She doesn't have a class roll? _Naruto realized. _How will she know if somebody skipped? Does this mean I don't have to show up to her next class?_

"Hermione Granger. The query I have is that none of the course aims mention using or even practicing the spells we are learning." Many students turned to the blackboard, and sure enough, there was no mention of wandwork on the board among the purposes of the class.

"Using spells? Hi Hi." Umbridge replied with a couple precise giggles that sounded like a mix of a squeak and a hiccup. "Will there be a time in this classroom when you will have to use defensive spells? Surely you don't expect to be attacked during this class?" _There's a prank for that. _Naruto thought. _I just need to figure it out...__ Something I can't get blamed for, and is dangerous enough to require a wand to defend yourself but harmless enough that a failed defense won't result in an injury... _"This class is risk free..."

"What use is that?" Harry spoke up. _He forgot she's with the Ministry,_ Naruto moaned. _He's now going to get himself into trouble, and possibly into the Daily Prophet. _"If we are ever attacked, it won't be risk free."

"Students will raise their hand before speaking in this class." Umbridge's tone became colder and sharp. _She's baiting him. _Naruto realized. Resuming her sickly sweet voice, "The Ministry believes that theoretical knowledge is sufficient to pass any OWL examination, which, after all, is what school is all about."

"And how is theory supposed to prepare us for when we leave the school?" Harry countered. ..._And Harry's taking it._

"There is _nothing_ outside the school," Umbridge said, ignoring the fact that Harry didn't raise his hand. _Harry must be close to the hook, if she's hurrying this act along. _"Who would you you imagine wants to attack children, such as yourself?" _There's the hook! Please don't say 'Voldemort'._

"Oh, I don't know..." Harry started. However, Naruto quickly hit him on the shoulder to stop him, then spoke up.

"What about Sirius Black?" That answer made Umbridge pause. "The guy who sold Harry's family to the Death Eaters, killed twelve muggles, and destroyed a wizard? Sneaked all the way into Gryffindor tower a few years ago to try to kill Harry? He's still loose from Azkaban, right?" Seeing Umbridge unable to think of an argument, Naruto pressed it further. "But he might not be the only one, or thing, out there, is he? Maybe those rogue Dementors that attacked Harry and myself over the summer actually work for Sirius Black."

Hearing about rogue Dementors made the other students whisper. They hadn't heard about it. Why was the Daily Prophet silent about such a big thing? Seeing he was having an effect on the students, Naruto pressed on. "If he could break himself out of Azkaban with the help of the Dementors, how many other Death Eaters can he release without being caught? He could be releasing all of Voldemort's..." This got a gasp from her and most of the class. "... old followers as we speak, and we would have only theory to defend us. I'd rather know I can perform these defensive spells while I'm in the classroom, then go out there and not be sure if I can cast a spell."

The whole class was now whispering. They knew Loony Potter, and maybe his Slytherin pal Naruto, would argue about You-Know-Who. But hearing a name that they knew was on the loose surprised them and made them think again about not practicing the spells. Harry, however, didn't understand why Naruto would say things like that about Sirius; he had met Sirius in the Order, after all. After taking a minute to compose herself, Umbridge turned back to face Naruto. "Like I said at the start of this class, the theory behind the spell should be sufficient for you to cast said spells."

"But that's not always the case, is it?" Naruto countered, hand raised. "Some spells need more than just movements and words. Take, for an example, the Patronus Charm," with that, Naruto turned to Harry. "When you first tried to create a Patronus, was it an animal?" Getting a silent no, Naruto looked at the teacher. "Neither was my first attempt. We cannot be sure which memories are happy enough to make a proper Patronus while our happiness is being sucked away. Practicing the spell beforehand can ensure we know which memory, or memories, to use."

"I repeat, theory should suffice for most defensive spells. Who, besides Sirius Black, whom the Auror's are going to capture, could possibly try to hurt you?"

Harry seemed to lose his patience. "What about Voldemort?" _And he took the bait, _Naruto nearly facepalmed.

The class started to whisper about Loony Potter and his imagination. Seemingly satisfied but hiding it, Umbridge started to walk the aisle again. "Now, let me make this quite plain." Her tone grew softer yet sharper. "You are spreading rumors that a certain Dark Wizard is at large in the world again." With these words, she started to slow down, crawling past Harry's seat. _She's reeling you in, almost literally. PLEASE don't give her what she wants! _"That. Is. A. Lie."

Harry practically bolted out of his seat. "I'm not a liar! I saw him! I fought him! ..."

Before he could drag Naruto into it, _thankfully,_ Umbridge shrieked "Enough!" Calming down, she returned to the front. "Ten points from Gryffindor and detention, Mister Potter."

"So Cedric Diggory dropped dead for no reason at all?" _Quit struggling against her._ Naruto silently plead. _You're already in her boat. Stop flapping or the mallet's coming down._

"Cedric Diggory's death was an accident."

"It was murder! Voldemort killed him! You must know that!"

"ENOUGH!" Umbridge screeched so high it was almost a squeak, even at it's volume. "Enough." She then turned to her desk and wrote something on a piece of parchment. She then marched up to Harry and gave it to him, folded. "You are dismissed from this day's class, Harry. Take this to McGonagall." Harry took the note and started heading for the door.

_I wonder what that note says. I__f I won't be learning anything here, I might as well join Harry and see for myself. Good thing I developed this jutsu during the more boring classes at the Academy in order to leave and pull pranks. _Naruto thought, discreetly making a couple hand signs below his desk. _Sickness Jutsu._ Sure enough, Naruto's face started turning green, his stomach rumbled, and he quickly threw up on the nearby professor. As Umbridge shrieked about her ruined pink monstrosity she called clothes, Naruto apologized and quickly went for the door, supposedly to go to the Hospital Wing.

Naruto quickly caught up to Harry. "Why did you do that?"

"Because it's the truth!" Harry thundered. "Why didn't you help me? You fought Voldemort too, you could have said something!"

"And I did!" Naruto told him, "But not what she wanted. She _wanted_ you to seem like an insane, attention-seeking boy, and you gave it to her. Don't forget, I tried to stop you and save you from this punishment by bringing up Sirius Black."

"But you know..." Harry quickly brought his voice down. "... that he's a good guy!"

"Yeah, but the Ministry doesn't know that. I almost had her beat until you blabbed what she wanted to hear." Realizing how Naruto tried to save him, again, Harry grew quiet.

As they turned the corner, they came face-to-face with one of Naruto's nightmares. "WHY IT'S POTTY WEE POTTER! AND THE FUN BLONDIE FROM LAST YEAR!"

"AHHHHHH! Stay away from me!" Naruto cried and tried to punch Peeves away with chakra. Surprisingly, it worked. Peeves went sailing across the room and through the wall on the other side. Peeves quickly passed back through and looked at the boy who touched him.

"OUCH! HOW DID BLONDIE DO THAT?"

Seeing that his fear was afraid of him, Naruto got an idea. "I'm not telling. However, I promise not to hit you, or break your limbs, if you make me two promises."

"YES, NASTY BLONDY. ANYTHING!"

"First, don't scare me or try to pull tricks or pranks on me and those I'm traveling with."

"OK! OK! I AGREE!"

"Second, how do you feel about working together for a prank or two? On Umbridge or the Weasley Twins, perhaps?"

Hearing that offer seemed to excite the poltergeist. "IF YOU WANT ME, I'LL DO TRICKS WITH YOU ANY TIME!" After all, this was much better than the alternative, broken arms that wouldn't ever heal. With the deal made, Peeves left cackling, but intended to find Naruto after classes to talk about possible tricks.

Harry was shocked at the exchange. "Since when could you touch intangible ghosts?"

"I never knew," Naruto wondered. "I wonder if it has to do with Chakra."

Harry lead Naruto to a nearby door and knocked on it. The person who opened it was Professor McGonagall. "Harry? Naruto? What are you two doing here? You two should be in class."

"She sent me to see you," Harry said, crossly.

"I came to see if he was alright. Hermione and Ron couldn't use the Sickness Jutsu."

"I'll have to remember you can do that while I have you in class." McGonagall replied. _Darn it! Why did I reveal that? _Naruto practically kicked himself. "Come in you two."

Professor McGonagall's office was small but quaint. There was a dresser, a desk, a mirror, and a couple paintings up in the room. McGonagall took Harry's note and read it. With each line read, her eyelids turned more and more into thin slits. "Harry. Is it true you shouted at Umbridge during class?" Harry gave her a nod, looking dejected. "You spoke out of turn and said she's a liar?" With another nod, his head sank lower. "You told her He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back?"

Harry was sure the note called for his expulsion now, and gave another yes. "Yes, he said He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Able-To-Smell fought him last year," Naruto piped in. "I tried to stop him, and even redirected the conversation to 'notorious, mass murderer, Sirius Black', but he couldn't keep himself in check."

Harry would have glared at Naruto for betraying him like that, but saw a smile spread across Professor McGonagall's face at Naruto's new nickname for Voldemort. It quickly disappeared, however, as she turned back to Harry. "Have a biscuit."

Of all the things Harry expected McGonagall to say, this wasn't anywhere near the list. It wasn't even on the list of things Naruto thought it was barely likely for her to say. "Have a what?"

"A biscuit." she repeated, pointing out a box of cookies on her desk. "And sit down. Naruto, you as well." With that offer, both boys sat and politely took a cookie each. "Harry, you need to be more careful around that woman." Harry and Naruto were surprised, her voice was almost motherly. "If you misbehave in her class, it's more severe than House Points and and detentions."

Harry, more ignorant than Naruto, was confused by that statement. "What do you mean, more severe?"

"Come on Harry!" Naruto said, giving him a soft rap on the back on his head.

"Naruto is right. Do I need to spell it out to you? You know where Umbridge work before coming to Hogwarts, and who she's loyal to. You can be sure she's reporting everything she finds at Hogwarts to the Ministry, especially you." The end of classes bell rang then, and the hallways started sounding more and more crowded. "The note says you have detention every evening for a week, starting tomorrow at five."

"But I was telling the truth!" Harry sputtered.

"Merlin's Beard, Potter!" McGonagall said, angry. "Do you really think this is about what's the truth? You have to keep your head down and your emotions under control. Didn't you listen to Professor Umbridge's speech during the start-of-term feast?"

"Yeah... It was about... progress being inhibited... that... the Ministry was going to interfere at Hogwarts."

" 'Interfere'?" Naruto said in a 'you think?' tone. "Try 'Hostile Takeover'. I didn't even have to listen to her speech that well to figure that out."

"Well, I'm glad you listen to Hermione." This made Naruto laugh; of course only Hermione would understand Umbridge among the Gryffindor trio. "Naruto, for trying to help Harry, ten points to Slytherin. Don't worry, I won't tell Umbridge about your Sickness Jutsu. Now, do you two have another class to get to?" She asked, pointing them out of her office.

* * *

**So, how was this chapter?**

******Admins, if I have too much 'original text' in a chapter, please give me a warning review/PM with said chapter, and please give me 12 hours to alter it. This will let me remove the questionable material without having to email your support to find out what was wrong and wait a few hours for a response, just to edit the one paragraph that got this story removed.**

* * *

**Peace out!**

**AnonymousGX**


	14. Chakra Lessons Begin

**Classes are piling up, so updates for either of my stories will get slow.**

_**I still need cover art. Is anybody willing to put some time into it?**_

* * *

Dinner that night was a disaster for Naruto. The twins took their latest prank too far. George Vanished Naruto's shirt and Fred drenched him in water right before he entered the Great Hall. Before thinking this was just a small prank, Naruto remember that he had a body that, in comparison to many wizards, was lean and incredibly buff. Needless to say, Naruto did a lot of ceiling walking practice to get away from some girls, a couple of whom wanted to Severing Charm his pants into very short shorts. After losing most of the girls by using Shadow Clones after rounding many corners and escaping to the Slytherin Common Room, Naruto dried himself off, put on another pair of clothes, and returned to the feast. The score was two all, even though Naruto thought that prank was worth more than just one point. But with the help of his new prank half-buddy Peeves, Naruto had the perfect prank to end the war in mind.

Soon after dinner, Pa hopped over to Naruto. "Naruto-boy, the first lesson is in half an hour. Let's head out there early and get some warm ups done. I also want to have you to go over some of the spells Dumbledore-san came up with."

Pa then guided Naruto to their lesson area. It was a large outdoor courtyard, with many pillars along the edges and a fountain in the middle. Naruto saw that the chosen area would serve well for both the wall walking and the water walking exercises. There, they first set up the class. This was easy, since they unsealed some mats and practice dummies with swinging arms that Pa had, which were given to him by Dumbledore. The thinner mats meant for spars were placed together near the castle side of the courtyard, the practice dummies were placed near the corners of the sparring mats, and the poofy donut-shaped ones went around the pillars.

Naruto was then told to open up Pa's book and go over the four spells listed in the various chapters, since Fukasaku couldn't cast the spells himself. First, there was Vires corporis et animi coniungo. Hearing that spell made Naruto realize he was able to translate some spells. This one, the Chakra Creation Charm, meant 'energies of body and mind merge/pool'. It's intent was to force Chi and Aura to mix into Chakra, and forcefully expand the chakra system and tenketsu if the target was already at his maximum chakra capacity. The next spell was just the first one with Metior in front, which meant 'measure'. This spell, the Chakra Detection Charm, allowed the caster to measure how much chakra the target has, useful to determine if pupils could safely perform a jutsu without causing chakra depletion or control Mana without instantly turning into a stone toad. The diagnosis spell could also tell if the target was experiencing chakra overload, which could be more dangerous than chakra exhaustion. The spell Naruto was doing wordlessly to gather Mana was called the Mana Curse, because of the dangerous risks involved. The incantation was Congregabo vires de natura, or 'gather energy out of nature'. This curse, surprisingly, could only be used on the caster, and would make Mana enter the caster through his own wand. The Mana Counter-Curse, should one start turning into a toad or to stone and Fukasaku wasn't nearby with his black baton of bludgeoning torture, was Expellere vires natura, or 'expel nature's energy'. The Counter-Curse, unlike the Curse, can be used on any target, as long as the target was in close proximity.

After making sure Naruto could cast the first two, as well as moderate the Aura and Chi draw of the first, Naruto and Pa practiced the Toad Kata until the time that the class would start. The leaps, punches, dodges, and kicks the duo did awed the students who arrived early and watched from the other side of the pillars. Once the bell had rung, the two fighters stopped for a rest, and Naruto turned to see the class. While quite a few of Naruto's fangirls from dinner were there, the majority of the class were boys and other girls. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were there. The Weasley Twins showed up, but were quickly warned by Fukasaku to not pull any tricks or pranks in the class, or else. While most of the class was composed of Gryffindors, there were a decent number of Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, including Luna, and even a few Slytherins. Most noticeably among the Slytherins, there was Adrian, Malfoy, and the over-compensations for his right and left biceps.

"Good evening, my pupils," Pa greeted the class from the top of the fountain's statue. After scattered repeats, and a few grumbles from Slytherins, Pa explained the class. "This class, unlike the others, will not have tests or grades, but reviews of what you have already learned. This is because everyone will progress at their own speeds, and having a unified test would prove ineffective.

"The purpose of this class is to see if you can unlock and wield your chakra, an internal energy of your body. Now, has anybody opened their books yet?" A few hands went up. "Who can explain what chakra and magic is?" Only one hand didn't drop. "Hermione-girl?"

"For both those forms of energy, three energy sources are used. There's Chi, the physical energy, Aura, the spiritual energy, and Mana, life or nature energy. Magic and spells use Mana given command and form by Aura. Chakra is created from a mixed balance of Aura and Chi."

"Splendid explanation Hermione-girl. 10 points to Gryffindor," Fukasaku praised. He then turned to the rest of the class. "Aura is indeed what connects Magic and Chakra. While Dumbledore-san and I were preparing this book, we found a couple muggles who were related to wizards and witches and willing to test our theories. As it turns out, even though some muggles have more Chi than wizards, they don't have nearly as much Aura, which means most aren't able to use either magic or chakra. However, one muggle managed to develop a tiny amount of chakra, and may build more if he continues to train. If Mr. Granger does well enough, he may be able to learn small spells and weak magic.

"So, by these results, we determined that Muggles and Squibs can't use magic because they don't have enough Aura to command Mana. However, all wizards, whether pureblood or muggleborn, are born with more Aura then others, and hence can use magic or chakra." This explanation of non-magicals caught many of the wizards there who believed in blood supremacy off guard. The thought that wizards and muggles actually had only one small difference was almost blasphemy against their parent's teachings. Hermione was shocked as well. This was why her father had left town for a few weeks while Hermione was moved to the Order in July!

"Should you develop enough chakra in this class, you'll be able to learn how to do wandless magic using your chakra." Many of the students looked up at this thought. "However, most pupils start to unlock their chakra at the age of six, because later ages have a much harder time developing their chakra system should they have not unlocked their chakra. Also, even among those who unlocked their chakra at an early age, the amount of chakra needed to wield magic without a wand is phenomenal, and a rare few can naturally develop the chakra capacity needed." Hearing this news dampened the spirits of many of the students. "However, those who unlock their chakra will be able to substitute it for some techniques called jutsu. Jutsu can have power over the elements, as well as perform skills unheard of by spells." This caught their attention once again. "Naruto-boy, if you will..."

"Right Pa! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Those that hadn't seen it before were surprised at the 2 physical copies of Naruto who appeared out of nowhere. Some of the fangirls squealed, but were silenced by Fukasaku. One clone broke off from the rest, and leaned against a pillar. Quickly, said blonde clapped his hands together. "Wind Style, Gale Palm." That Naruto opened his hands and shoved them at the other two, which created a strong but short gust of wind that blew them into the opposite pillar. However, those two Narutos used the pillar as a springboard to jump at the attacking clone. One of the Narutos held his hand out to the other, who started spinning his hands over it. Within a few short moments, a few rings of blue energy appeared, which turned into a spiraling orb. "Rasengan!" Was the cry the wielding Naruto gave when he shoved it into the Wind Naruto. If the damage done to the clone wasn't a surprise, the class was shocked that the pillar he was leaning against was destroyed as well. The third Naruto, however, was quickly casting "Reparo" to restore the pillar and the stone it was supporting, and was soon joined by the original.

While repairing the damage, Naruto noticed some of the reactions of the class. Luna looked... well, like Luna, but was also gazing at Naruto will a curious look. The Hufflepuffs, in general, were jaw-dropping shocked. The Ravenclaws, while surprised, also had looks of curiosity, as if they wanted to piece together every detail of how he did those jutsus. The Slytherins had some looks of power lust, but some had the sense to know they shouldn't mess with their housemate anymore and had looks of fear. Malfoy was particularly interested, as well as Left Arm and Right Arm. The Gryffindors were whispering either about using those jutsus for good, or for pranks, or how destructive they were. Ron was in the latter group, but was quickly shushed by Hermione and Harry.

"Calm down class," Professor Fukasaku commanded. Soon, all eyes and ears were on the short wizened toad perched on the fountain's statue. "Who can explain what Naruto did?" Only one hand was raised. "Hermione-girl, can you explain it to the class?"

"Yes Professor. First, Naruto did a variation of the Bunshin, or Clone jutsu. His version, unlike the illusory Clone Jutsu, uses more chakra and is corporeal." Seeing the confused looks on the other students, she rephrased herself. "That means they can be touched and can touch others." The confusion wore off, and Hermione continued her assessment. "One of the Naruto's then did a basic C-Rank Wind Jutsu, known as the Gale Palm. It creates a brief blast of wind to knock back your target. The other two Narutos countered with what at first looked like a Stage 1 Rasengan, but then became a sphere which dispelled the Wind using Clone and damaged the pillar."

"Excellent Hermione-girl. 15 points to Gryffindor, five for each usage of chakra. However, you missed two." Hearing that she didn't get the full answer, Hermione went into shock. "Can somebody tell me what she missed?" After a few nervous seconds, one hand went up. "Luna-girl, what did your classmate miss?"

"Did Naruto and his clone use chakra to stick to the pillar for a moment, before using chakra to jump off the pillar to attack the third one?" Luna said, her ability to comprehend beyond what could be seen shining through.

"Correct! Ten points to Ravenclaw!" Fukasaku said, beaming at her. He then turned to the class. "Skilled chakra users can mold chakra without needing hand signs. However, most can only do it for enhancing their physical abilities, wall and water walking, and the Substitution jutsu. For example, see those two rocks over by that door?" The class turned to see two rocks. One was as large as them, the other easily weighing a couple tons. "Naruto-boy, can you pick up the first one without chakra?" Naruto turned to the smaller rock and struggled to lift a corner. As he was struggling to lift it, Fukasaku spent a few moments gathering Mana. "Now, can you try again, this time with chakra?" Naruto tried again, and to the surprise of most of the class, he managed to lift the rock like it weighed five pounds. "Now try the large one." Naruto failed to lift it. "As you can see, chakra isn't limitless," Fukasaku explained, hopping off the statue and towards Naruto. "Your chakra is deeply connected to, and is limited by, how physically fit you are. However, should you have enough chakra, the final part of this class will teach you how to use chakra and magic's main energy, Mana, together." Fukasaku was now squatting right in front of the large boulder. "If you have mastered the mix, you'll be able to do this and more!" Fukasaku, to the shock of the whole class, lifted the boulder many times his size and weight with few problems.

Seeing as he had the desired effect, Fukasaku returned to his 'seat' in a single hop. "Since chakra and the physical fitness of a person are closely tied, I won't be able to teach you to use it just yet. First, we have to raise your strength and stamina. That way, even a simple Transformation Jutsu won't knock you out for a couple hours." Hearing that they'd have to exercise and can't learn jutsu yet disappointed some of the class. "After some exercises, we will spar, another way to build your stamina and learn to control your chakra. Be sure to exercise once or twice a day outside of class to improve your performance and growth. At the beginning of the following classes, my assistant Naruto-boy will cast a couple spells on you to see how well your bodies can handle chakra. If you cannot take on very much chakra after a few weeks, you'll be honorably dismissed, since we can't risk your health and life to graduate from this class. Now, let's start with a few laps around the outside of the courtyard."

When class ended, Naruto realized his first assessment of the students was wrong. They weren't just out of shape, they could barely run as fast or as far as he could when he first entered the Academy at the age of six! After a couple people fainted on the second lap, Pa was gracious and switched the class over to other exercises like chin-ups, pull-ups, and push-ups. With fifteen minutes to spare, Pa taught them some hand to hand punches and blocks from the Academy. Naruto realized at that point how lazy he was in the Academy; these forms were better than his self-taught brawler style. With five minutes to go, Naruto cast the Chakra Detection Charm and saw that few of the students naturally made chakra. The four that had a very slight chakra network by the time class ended were Crabbe, Goyle, Ron, and Luna.

While most of the class headed back to the castle, Naruto saw Harry walk towards the Forbidden Forest. Curious, Naruto looked where he was heading and saw a few deathly skinny flying horses descending in a certain location near the edge of the forest. _'Boney flying horses few can see? They must be thestrals.'_ Naruto thought. _'Maybe one of them gave me my wand core.'_

When Naruto reached the clearing, he saw a small herd of the winged horses. Just like Ollivander said, their appearance made them seem like bad luck. Their cries, however, were both haunting and beautiful. But Harry and Naruto weren't alone. Luna was also there, feeding the thestrals and an infant that was walking up to her. Luna was telling Harry that she and her father believed Harry about Voldemort when Naruto came close.

"Hello Naruto Uzumaki," Luna greeted. _How did she do that?! I was completely silent, and she didn't so much as turn her head to see me!_ "Did you see them too?"

"Uh... yeah!" Naruto answered. "Thestrals, right? Who did you see die?"

"My mum," Luna told him, without showing much emotion. "She had an accident with an experimental spell. I was nine when it happened."

"I was just born when both my parents died. But the death I remember the most is from when I was twelve. My first precious friend and his... mentor and father figure."

"That must be sad, not being raised with a family," Luna commented, "being alone, feeling unloved." She then turned towards Harry. "If I was You-Know-Who, and was out to kill you, I'd try to separate you from your friends."

"That's true," Naruto mused. "When my team first faced our teacher for a test, we didn't along well and tried to take him on one on one. But since we did nothing together or at the same time, he lazily took us out. He was even reading while facing two of us! He later told us that the true test was teamwork, and we failed because we turned our backs on each other."

"Interesting. When you had faced him, if you had worked alongside your friends, you could have passed. But because you faced him alone, you weren't a threat." She then turned back to Harry. "So, are you going to turn your back on your friends, or let them help you?"

While Harry pondered over this revelation, Luna pulled a piece of meat from her bag. Naruto noticed the young thestral get excited, and asked Luna for it. He then slowly approached the foal and carefully let it feed from his hand. While it was feeding, Naruto pet it's back and wings. While the wings felt weird, like stretched skin, the body was bony with a very thin, almost imperceptible, soft coat of fur. It was also starting to grow it's mane. Since it was getting close to sundown, the trio returned to the castle.

On the way back to the Slytherin Common Room, somebody got the jump on Naruto with a cackle. "SO, DO YOU HAVE ANY TRICK IDEAS?!"

Thinking quickly, Naruto smirked. "Actually, I do. But first, I want to see how well you do on your own." Naruto handed Peeves, who as a poltergeist was somewhat corporeal, a bag of various items. As Naruto explained each item and how they are to be used, Peeves went from grinning to a cackle that would put even the Joker to shame.

"OKIE DOKIE TRICKSTER PARTNER! YOU'VE GOT YOURSELF A PRANK!" With that salute, Peeves left.

Waiting for Naruto inside the common room was none other than his Head of House, Professor Snape. "Hello Snape!" Naruto then saw that his sneer was bigger than average. "Ehhh. I guess you spoke with Fred and George already... Gotta go!"

"Not. So. Fast." Snape drawled/growled, grabbing the back of Naruto's shirt. "My office. Now."

As Snape dragged a boy, screaming, pleading, desperate to escape to his office, Malfoy had a good laugh. He then realized that if he couldn't punish Naruto directly, he could try to get him in trouble through Snape.

* * *

**And here's the chapter! How did I do?**

**Chapter Critiques:**

**No, most muggles aren't getting chakra, and none will be mentioned/brought in the story. I included Mr. Granger for another reason, which you may find out later when I get to the chapter.**

**I don't speak Latin, I use google translate. If anybody can provide me with better translations, I'll edit what I have.**

**No, I'm not going to reveal what Snape does to Naruto. Partly because I can't think of anything horrible enough that won't launch me into an M rating.**

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**Everyone: Yes, there are minor edits. Most noticeably in the beginning of chapter 1. This fanfic was taken down because I had too much original text, and it was removed without a warning.**

* * *

**Peace out!**

**AnonymousGX**


	15. Quidditch Tryouts Begin

**Here's chapter 15 guys!**

* * *

The meeting with Snape was horrific, and Naruto quickly decided against the prank of dressing him up as Bruce Wayne, even if Snape could do the Batglare© without the need of a mask. His punishment for the Sith prank was to test every potion that Snape knew wouldn't kill him that were made during that whole day. It didn't matter if said potion was complete, or if it had the wrong ingredients. All the failed results, as well as the results of the few successful potions, were things Naruto wouldn't want to go through again, and vowed to never reveal to anyone outside that room. What made it worse was that, because all chakra was /5 in Hogwarts including Kyuubi, his healing abilities were diminished by 5. So, rather than healing quickly from the potions' effects, Naruto sometimes had to beg for an antidote. After being dismissed, and a long night of completing the homework and catching up in History of Magic, or at least it seemed that way with the help of Shadow Clones, Naruto went to sleep. His dreams were of Konoha, but some of his friends from Hogwarts and the Order were there.

The first class of the next day was Double Muggle Studies. Naruto originally joined the class to learn more about the muggle world. The technology of the muggles surpassed that of the Ninja Nations, and anything he learned in that could be put to good use there. He could become rich selling muggle technology! But the class was very boring. Since the Mana in the air was so thick, muggle stuff didn't work within Hogwarts, so the class focused more on muggle societies and behavior, and had few examples or explanations of common muggle artifacts. After the bell rang, Naruto decided to stick with the class, even though it didn't teach him everything he originally wanted.

Double Transfiguration with the Gryffindors was next, and Professor McGonagall proved herself to be just as serious about classwork and homework as Snape, but many times more understanding and patient. Ron and Harry failed to cast a single Vanishing Spell, but Hermione and Naruto succeeded. Hermione did hers first though, so she got 10 points while Naruto only got 5.

Since Lunch hour was next, Naruto decided to join his friends. Unfortunately, he wasn't allowed to sit at the Gryffindor table during meals. Luckily, Ron and Harry were so behind on homework, Naruto could join them in the library. However, Naruto only managed to count to three. "Where's Hermione?"

"She's spending lunch without us," Harry told him. "She's cross with Ron's comment about her knitting."

"Hermione knits?" Naruto asked. "It'd be pretty hard to turn pages in her books while her hands are busy..."

That made Ron smile briefly, before remembering he was a dangerous Slytherin with a bad luck wand. "Got that right. She's been making what she called hats for the House Elfs."

"Why is she making hats for them?"

"She believes that House Elfs don't like being slaves." That word made Naruto a little upset. "They like their jobs, even if they only wear rags. Hermione's trying to free them, so she leaves around little hats for them to pick up."

"Well that's dumb," Naruto told him, receiving another small grin. "I thought they had to be _presented_ with clothes, not _touching _clothes. Besides, who do you think does the laundry in this giant castle?" Thinking it over, Harry realized Naruto was right. Their dirty clothes were always cleaned up and put away neatly every morning. "How else do you think the stinky shirts and pants around the beds of Malfoy's Right Arm and Left Arm are cleared every night?" Quickly realizing who Malfoy's Right Arm and Left Arm were, the two Gryffindors laughed loudly before being silenced by the creepy librarian.

After the finished up most of their homework, Naruto couldn't using Shadow Clones since they were in a crowded location, they went to Care of Magical Creatures together. On the way down the hill, Naruto noticed Harry fiddle with his forehead, as if it tingled or irritated him, but decided to ignore it. Naruto also realized that this class would be a good time for a prank, and made one preparation. He hid said preparation when he ran ahead of Harry and Ron, out of both eyesight and hearing range. The class was held next to a large hut. Professor Grubbly-Plank was standing next to a table that reminded Naruto of a couple bridges the Hogwarts Express crossed. On the long table were what looked like twigs._ Twigs... twigs... twigs... Which creature looks like branches again? _Naruto could tell when Malfoy and his conjoined twins arrived by the guffawing, and could tell who they were laughing about. Naruto quickly channeled a narrow ray of KI at them to stop it.

"Everybody here?" the professor asked, counting the number of students in attendance. _They really need to get a class role..._ "Good! Gather around, but not too close." Once everyone could see the table, Grubbly-Plank continued. "Who can identify these little creatures?"

_Wait a minute. Not branches, bows!_ Naruto's hand barely went into the air after Hermione's, who had rejoined her friends for the class. Turning to look at her, Naruto saw Malfoy give a horrible imitation of her. When they saw him, Naruto looked at the creatures, looked back at them, then gave a grin that said "I have a horrible prank planned, and you're my targets."

Hermione correctly identified them as Bowtruckles, and gave a brief explanation about them. "Excellent research Hermione! Ten points to Gryffindor. By the end of this lesson, I'd like each and every one of you to give me a sketch with labeled body parts of a Bowtruckle. I should have enough for groups of three."

Everyone broke into groups of friends and got a Bowtruckle. Ron grabbed the thinnest one while Malfoy nabbed the largest one. Harry, meanwhile, went to the teacher and asked where 'Hagrid' was, without receiving an answer. "Maybe, the idiot of an oaf got injured over the summer," Malfoy gibed at Harry. Clearly getting the reaction he wanted, he pressed on. "Maybe that oversized lump is in the middle of something bigger than him."

Harry would have asked what he meant by that, but Malfoy's Bowtruckle bit him hard. Shrieking like a little girl, Malfoy tried to shake him loose. He was, however, unsuccessful, and the little bugger started kicking and scratching as well. Some of the Gryffindors got a laugh out of it, and Harry saw Naruto's Evil Prank smile return. After a few minutes of watching him act like a marionette in the hands of a toddler, the professor showed it some woodlice. The offending Bowtruckle reluctantly let go of Malfoy, and slowly started eating it's new meal.

While the Golden Trio were talking about what Malfoy said, Naruto paired up with Avery and a boy named Blaise. Blaise, however, was interested in more than just the creature. "Why do you hang around with the half-blood, blood traitor, and mudblood? As a Slytherin, you deserve better than them."

"First, don't you dare call anybody traitor or mudblood!" Naruto growled at him. "Besides, I think the Weasley's interest in muggles is important to protect the Wizarding community."

"Blood traitors like them? How can trying to be like a muggle benefit us pure-bloods?" Avery was interested in this answer as well.

"If we don't learn to act like them in public, we'll stand out. Muggles will notice the way we dress, that we don't know how to use the most simple of devices, and how we seem to go on business without a car or buying a train, bus, or airplane ticket, for example. If they start asking questions, they'll find the answers, and no amount of Memory Charms will stop that curiosity." Hearing that maintaining their way of life will ensure the discovery of wizardkind shocked the Slytherins for a second. "And as for your question, they became my friends before I came to Hogwarts as a student, before I was sorted into Slytherin."

"And why would an orphan like you be sorted into Slytherin anyways? Are you a pure-blood?"

"I don't know. I was raised in a muggle orphanage, and don't know who my parents are. I was sorted into Slytherin because I had all the traits of Slytherin, but in a good way. The Sorting Hat took so long because I also had strong traits for Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, as well as some for Ravenclaw."

At this point, the Bowtruckle they were sketching took a swipe at Blaise, who was holding it in a rough manner. When he dropped it, Naruto caught it before it could hit the ground. He then channeled some soothing chakra into it, rather than KI, and held it gently, never over-stretching a limb to get a better look. "This is one problem with the belief of blood supremacy. All life is special, and worthy of protection. It doesn't matter if it's a pure-blood, muggle-born, muggle-raised like me and Harry, a House Elf, or even a Bowtruckle. If you don't give a life respect, that life will eventually turn on you."

Those words gave the two boys some new and interesting thoughts, but Blaise seemed to remove them after a few seconds. Surprised that a student could hold a Bowtruckle like a baby, and without an offering of food, Professor Grubbly-Plank told Naruto that he was a natural with magical creatures and awarded him five points.

When class was over, Naruto rejoined his Gryffindor friends on the walk back up to the castle. Ron quickly scooted to be on the opposite side of the group, but Naruto ignored that. "If Malfoy insults Hagrid again..."

"Then let me handle it!" Naruto offered. "You saw how well my Bowtruckle Shadow Clone worked out. I can do better next time."

"YOU were the Bowtruckle? Good jobe mate," Ron praised with some laughter, before realizing that he was fraternizing with the enemy. Harry laughed as well, but Hermione just gave Naruto a stern look.

As they passed some greenhouses, some students a year below them ran out. One of them, Ginny, greeted Harry warmly before heading off. Luna comforted Harry again about her believing in him, before telling another girl about something called a 'crumple-horned shorkack'. Another student, a Hufflepuff with dirty-blonde hair, also told Harry he and his family believed him. Seeing his friends take a left into one of the greenhouses, Naruto said goodbye.

His next period was free, which Fukasaku used to train in Frog Kata and practice Sage Mode. With thirty minutes to spare, they set up the class, then continued their spar. When students arrived, Naruto noticed that Filch the caretaker was there as well. It made sense; even if he didn't have enough Aura for magic, he may have enough for a small amount of chakra. Many of the students were also doing some small warm-ups and exercises; they learned their lesson from yesterday. When class started, Naruto noticed a small increase in the four star students, mostly in Ron. He also could see small amounts of chakra, but no clear network, in Harry and a few others. Those that had a distinct chakra network were given a small hit of the Chakra Charm to boost their reserves, but it left them a little tired since they couldn't access it yet. For the opening run, some students managed to run a little farther than yesterday, and some had gotten better and taijutsu. During one of the practice spars, Ron actually managed to lift Goyle into the air with a strong kick. Taking a look at his chakra levels, Naruto saw that his chakra network was no longer full. Ron managed to wield his Chakra! With this revelation, Fukasaku gave Gryffindor fifteen points for being the first to do it, and taught him a few hand seals and exercises to help mold and use it. Naruto and Pa were perplexed that he managed to unlock it so fast, put blamed the large Aura as well as the unusual surrounding Mana. At the end of class, Naruto gave the class a small amount of the Chakra Charm, with a little extra for Ron.

Next up in the day was Quidditch tryouts for Slytherin. At first, the other Slytherins jeered at him. When they saw his broom, they said he couldn't get onto the team with just that. But Naruto was determined to prove them wrong.

The first exercise was basic flying. They'd have to travel in a group, weaving around the stands. Naruto, with his faster broom, sailed not just around the towers, but also between and around the other flyers. Quite a few of them crashed, left the group, or just plain quit when Naruto got too close. But Naruto never touched them.

The second round was similar too the first. However, a Quaffle was added, and various players who wanted to try out for Keeper lined up at either pitch. The rules for each keeper block-off were that the first to miss two more than the opponent was off the team. Nets were attached to the hoops, so that the ball could be easily retrieved for the next bout. The Chasers would be paired with two from the last year's team, and would have to pass often and aim well for both the fellow Chasers and the goal hoops. Naruto excelled here as well, throwing many spin shots and curve balls that tricked many aspiring Keepers.

The third round was bludger practice. A 'dead' bludger would be charmed to 'attack' the beater with the Oppugno Jinx, who would have to whack it towards several moving targets of varying sizes and speeds. Naruto didn't participate in this one, since he didn't want to be a Beater. It was the fourth round that he wanted.

During said round, a few 'touched' Snitches from previous matches were released onto the field. The prospective Seekers would have to catch them first. Naruto, with his ninja training, would spot the snitches before the other participants, and his skills learned in Quality Quidditch Supplies' back room impressed everyone watching. After the tryouts, a burly student came up to Naruto, introduced himself as the team captain Graham Montague, and offered him the position of Seeker. Naruto eagerly accepted, since this meant he could now be Harry's rival.

During the tryouts...

Umbridge's office was a pink monstrosity. It looked like they were in the mouth of some kind of viper. The walls were lined with what looked like fangs, but were actually rows of dishes, with live pictures of cats and kittens that would drive even a cat-owner insane. In the center of the room was her desk, with Umbridge seated in it like some kind of lumpy dark pink tongue. Harry had unsuccessfully talked to Umbridge about letting him off Friday afternoon, then was told to sit. He was given a quill by Umbridge and told to write 'I must not tell lies' until the message 'sunk in'.

Half an hour into the punishment, a familiar cackle was heard. "SO I HEARD THAT THIS PROFESSOR DOESN'T LIKE TO USE DEFENSIVE MAGIC! IF THAT'S TRUE, LET US HAVE SOME FUN!" With those words, Peeves freaked Umbridge out by appearing through her table. In his hands was a large bag of balls, each with varying colors. Ignoring her shrieking, for the most part, Peeves whipped out the brown balls and threw them at the cat dishes. Within a few short seconds, the caterwauls were replaced by feline shrieks and barks. Soon enough, the smoke cleared to reveal a room of live dogs.

While Umbridge bemoaned the loss of her cats, Peeves just cackled. "YOU REALLY DON'T LIKE TO USE MAGIC! THIS WILL BE A GREAT TRICK!" Peeves grabbed the green balls and threw them everywhere but at Harry. When the smoke dispersed through the window, everything that was a shade of pink now was the same shade, but of forest green. The shrieks of the cats was nothing compared to Umbridge when she saw that not only were the clothes she was wearing changed, but the ones in her closet and trunk as well!

"YOU STILL WON'T DRAW YOUR WAND? I CAN'T BELIEVE I'LL BE ABLE TO DO THIS!" The next ball he pulled out was very large, black, and with white skulls and crossbones. But before he could release it, Umbridge whipped out her wand and charmed it back into the bag. "SO YOU DO APPROVE OF DEFENSIVE SPELLS! I'LL MAKE SURE TO LET YOUR STUDENTS KNOW ABOUT THIS!" With a snort and a few cackles, Peeves left. With a disheveled mood and room, Umbridge ended Harry's detention early so she could fix all the damage, remove the dogs, and return her sweet kittens.

When Naruto arrived at dinner, he saw Harry sitting with his friends, chatting with Fred and George. He saw the way Harry carried his hand, and knew something happened to it during the detention. Guessing what they were talking about, Naruto decided to pay them a quick visit. "**He did WHAT?!**" exclaimed the duo.**  
**

"That's right!" Naruto boasted quietly to them. "I was Malfoy's Bowtruckle, and convinced Peeves to prank for me. My first prank with him was the one we did to Umbridge during Harry's detention. I figured he needed it." Harry thanked Naruto for the laugh and for the early dismissal. "If you don't surrender this war, Peeves and I will be forced to use the Ultimate Prank on you." With those words, Naruto departed to the Slytherin table.

* * *

**How did you guys like this chapter. Now you guys know another one of my reasons for not putting Naruto into Gryffindor; they're now Quidditch rivals!**

**I can't think of any major review critiques at this time...**

**Important Review Responses:**

**Lockflower: The original version of this story was taken down, because I had too much 'original' text. So most of my followers may or may not have noticed that and switched over to this new version.**

**Inumiru: 'original' as in originating from the original author.**

**Corvus corax alba: Nope. Crabbe and Goyle are meatheads. THANK YOU AGAIN FOR STARTING A COVER!**

* * *

**Peace out!**

**AnonymousGX**


	16. The Ultimate Prank Begins

**Here comes chapter 16! I hope you guys like it, even if it doesn't cover much of the HP plot.**

* * *

Graciously, Naruto gave the twins the entire week to surrender. During said week, Naruto continued to attend his classes. History of Magic, as well as Divination, were classes that Naruto personally attended, rather than sending a Shadow Clone, only when he wanted to take a nap. He would usually spend the class time doing homework and studying the course materials in the library. However, once Pa caught him skipping those classes and learned why, he decided to overlook Naruto's 'study periods' and use any extra time for Frog Kata training as well.

Naruto considered sending a clone to Defense Against the Dark Arts. However, Peeves was coming to Naruto often, asking for more 'Umbridge gifts'. While the Poltergeist was pranking the class, it wan't ensured that the Shadow Clone wouldn't be popped mid class and reveal Naruto's secret study habits. After a couple classes, Umbridge finally permitted students to practice the Shield Charm and the Levitation Charm in order to defend from his orb attacks, but allowed nothing else that required a wand. After a few classes throughout the day of being repelled, and one class the next day having the orbs bounce back and hit him, he and Naruto decided to stop those pranks. With that agreement made, Naruto decided to send a Shadow Clone to that class and study other things in the library at the same time.

Naruto saw Harry clutching his hand during the next dinner, and hiding it from his friends. Since the four made a habit of studying together in the library, Naruto confronted him about it when they were alone 'finding a book'. The hand, while slightly healed over from the previous hour, was clearly the result of a cruel punishment, and Naruto had to work hard not to yell in anger while in the library and alert Harry's friends. Naruto almost offered to do a detention for Harry, because of his somewhat limited healing factor, but remembered that his 'Japanese' style of writing would be easily identified by Umbridge. Naruto had learned the first night of school that he can't write in English, since that would involve his hand doing movements against Naruto's intention. He had to use a translation charm before turning them in to the teachers, but even those strokes were clearly Japanese rather than English.

When Harry and Naruto learned that Ron wanted to try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team's position of Keeper, Naruto was excited for him and wished him the best of luck. Even if Harry couldn't attend his practices or tryouts, Naruto offered to go in his place. During their practices, Naruto decided to play the three Chasers via Shadow Clones. Doing so the first evening, he learned that, like how his wands abilities and power splits, so do most, if not all, magical objects. While he couldn't go full speed with two Shadow Clones, about 1/3 the max speed of a Firebolt was more than enough. After a few practice goal runs, Naruto observed that although Ron had some skill, he was quick to lose confidence. If he missed a goal, or was taunted by anybody, his performance would drop, and he'd miss more and more goals. When it did, Naruto would take a break and let Ron recover. After each practice, Ron opened up a tiny bit more to Naruto, even if he wouldn't admit it. He'd only admit that Naruto was a good flyer and Chaser, even if he was in the position of Seeker.

However, when Ron first told them about wanting to join the Quidditch team, he also learned about Harry's hand. Apparently, what Umbridge was doing was not an usual punishment, and deserved reporting. "Bloody hell! That old hag is doing this?! Why don't you report her to McGonagall?"

"I don't want too," Harry replied. "That'd just tell her she got to me."

"Uh, Harry," Naruto spoke up, "your hand is a sign she got to you already. Besides, what makes you think she wants to get reported? If this is an illegal punishment, then she'd want you to become a martyr and bear it out silently. So why won't you tell your Head of House?"

"Like you told me," Harry answered, a little crossly, "Umbridge is n the Ministry. I don't know how much power Professor McGonagall would have over her."

"She's not Ministry here Harry, but a Hogwarts teacher, and not as powerful as a Head of House," Naruto tried to reason with Harry.

"If you think Professor McGonagall's not powerful enough, then tell Dumbledore!" Ron added on.

"No," Harry almost barked. "He's busy enough in his office already." The clock in the library chimed, warning Naruto and the Gryffindors that it was almost time for bed. With quick goodbyes, the three boys headed for their dormitories.

After the first Chakra lesson, nobody teased or taunted Naruto to his face in the Common Room anymore. He could tell, however, that they would sometimes whisper from the sofas. That was OK with Naruto; he'd usually spend the time doing homework or gazing out the windows, hoping to see that mermaid girl. While he thought he saw a glimpse of her once or twice, it wasn't clear enough to tell. It made sense, since her parents probably gave her a curfew, and the hours after sunset were likely far past it.

* * *

A few days later, the Gryffindor team tryouts were up and running at the pitch. Naruto, as Ron's mentor, was allowed in, but warned by the more mistrustful Gryffindors not to try anything. The tryout started with Chaser and Keeper tryouts. After watching quite a few boys fail at both Chaser and Keeper, Naruto saw one with potential. A Gryffindor sitting next to Naruto identified him as Geoffery. However, after a few successful saves, the Quaffle tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to sulk like a toddler. With an attitude like that, nobody would want to be his partner. After a few minutes, Ron was up there. While he missed a few shots, he had creatively blocked a few of them and passed them to another Chaser quickly. After his performance, the only contender was called Vicky. Vicky was a great flier and Keeper, and was likely to make the team.

After the Chaser and Keeper tryouts were over, Naruto went outside the locker room to wait for his friend. After a few minutes, Ron came out with a shocked expression on his face. Naruto took it as a sign for the worse and gave him a comforting clap on the back. "Don't worry 'mate', there's always next year."

"...I made it." Ron said quietly.

"You... made it? You mean, onto the team?" Naruto was surprised. Soon, however, Ron was in a wrestling-level hug. "That's great! Now we, the twins, and Harry can all play together on the pitch!"

"Thanks... Can't... Breathe!..."

"Oh! Sorry!" Naruto quickly released his prisoner.

"**Hey Naruto!** _Hello new Weasley Quidditch player!"_ The twins walked out of the locker rooms and saw Ron out of breath from the hug. "_We're throwing a party in the Common Room to celebrate!_** You'd better get your breath back, or you'll miss it!**"

After the twins disappeared, Naruto turned to Ron. "Mind if I come into the common room with you for the party? I did help train you, after all, and we're best buds!"

Ron thought it over. While he still didn't like Naruto, he no longer hated him. He also did owe Naruto a little for the tips and real practices. "I'll have to ask the other Gryffindors."

"Great!" Realizing something, Naruto made a Shadow Clone which ran off. He saw Ron's questioning look about the abrupt and unexpected action. "The clone has deliver some prank items to Peeves."

While they were walking into the castle, Naruto found and picked up a loose Knut. When they got to the Fat Lady, Ron told Naruto to remain behind. After all, even if he could transform into a Gryffindor without Polyjuice Potion, all he'd need was the password to get in. Ron opened the portrait, then asked the welcoming party inside if Naruto could come in. Hermione and the twins quickly said yes, and nobody argued against them, so Naruto was allowed in.

Butterbeer was poured, magical streamers and fireworks were made, and many small games were played. Some people, like Hermione, couldn't handle the small alcohol content of multiple mugs of Butterbeer, and dozed where they were. During the festivities, Naruto would often flip his Knut, but he soon lost it when he flipped it too high and at a bad angle. After Hermione snoozed, Fred and George pulled out some sweets. Naruto refused to have one, and was proven wise when a few first years had nosebleeds that would put the adult males of Konoha to shame.

When Harry arrived from his detention with Dolores, Ron told him the good news of making the team. Very close by, Naruto was having a fun game of juggling with the slightly intoxicated Fred and George. Said game became too much for the twins, and both were soon leaning on Naruto for support. Angelina then went up to Harry and told him why she chose Ron. Hearing that he'd have to be better, Naruto offered to train with him either during the Gryffindor practices or during free time. Even though Naruto already helped Ron out a little, Angelina didn't want the competition to participate in their reserved practices. A few minutes later, Fred and George were as groggy as Hermione, and headed up to their dormitories.

Soon, Professor McGonagall came into the Gryffindor Common Room. "What is going on here?" All the party animals turned like deer in spotlights towards her. "Streamers everywhere? Butterbeer on the floor? I'd expect this kind of behavior after winning the Quidditch Cup, not from a simple tryout!"

Ashamed, many wizards that were still sober and awake turned their wands to the mess to clean up. McGonagall saw green robes among this group. "Mister Uzumaki? What are you doing here in the Gryffindor Common Room?"

"I'm sorry. I helped Ron practice for the Keeper position, and he got onto the Quidditch team. I asked if I can party with them, and they let me in. Is that not allowed?"

"It's... allowed if you have permission. However, you can't stay past curfew. You have ten minutes to get from the seventh floor Gryffindor Tower back down to the Slytherin Dungeon in the basement. I suggest you run."

Hearing that time limit, Naruto almost knocked the Fat Lady off her hinge. Rather than running down the stairs, Naruto decided to use chakra and jump from landing to landing. He also wall ran where the corridor was a little crowded. He made it all the way back down to his House with seconds to spare. Lucky for him, Filtch, who was wandering around the Slytherin Common Room entrance, couldn't yet arrest Naruto for being out of bed after hours, and grudgingly let him pass.

This night was Naruto's lucky night. He glimpsed his mermaid friend for sure! She noticed him at the window as well, but was quickly ushered back to the Mermaid Kingdom by her father. Still, knowing they could see each other was a relief for Naruto, even if they couldn't talk through the glass window. An hour later, Naruto felt the clone he made at the Quidditch pitch pop, and relaxed, knowing that everything was ready for tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning started off quietly in the Gryffindor Tower. However, all was about to change in the Sixth Year's boy dormitory. Fred and George always slept in nothing but their undies. But when they woke up that morning, they decided to never do it again.

When one of them checked his drawers for their Gryffindor uniform, all he found were multiple one-piece clothing of the same size and style. "**Hey George? **_Hey Fred? _**Do you have any uniforms?**" Soon, said twin rummaged through his drawers and trunk. Their ruckus woke up some of the other sixth year boys. "_No! What happened?_** I don't know.**" After searching through their stuff, and regrettably putting on the clothes to look decent to the surrounding boys, they found a note that became hidden under Fred's blanket when he got out of bed.

_To my favorite twins,  
I stole all your things. If you want a pair of clothes back, wear what I left you in your drawers to breakfast. Forget any pieces, or refusing to do so, will result in me keeping them for a longer period of time.  
If you want it all back, surrender this war and sign the Truce on the other side of this paper. Basically, it says we can't prank the other without serious provocation but we can revenge prank for any prank after the time of signing this paper and after this prank.  
Your favorite triplet,  
Naruto Uzumaki, the true Prankster Prince!_

"**Us surrender this soon?** _He's overconfident. Good thing we know how to conjure up clothes, right Fred?_** Right back at ya George!**" However, this plan was a bust, and the search woke up half the boys. "**Hey George?**_ Hey Fred? _**Where's my wand? **_Not over here. HEY! Where's mine? _**I don't have it.** **..._NARUTO!_**"

Fearing what else he could have taken, they searched under and behind their beds, and every hiding spot they had. They overturned some floorboards, and the whole room was now awake watching the boys. Seeing how thorough Naruto was made tears start to appear. "**He got it all! He Pranked us good! **_So this is the power of a Prankster Prince! **We've... lost... this... war.. of... Pranks...**"_

Now the twins were almost outright bawling, and felt the need for a comforting hug. "**George! **_Fred! _**George!** _Fred! _**GEORGE!** _FRED!_"

Naruto, and the rest of the castle for that matter, woke up to the noise of screaming Gryffindors. "I'm blind!" "I don't want to see that ever again!" "What was that horrible vision?!" "**STOP!**" While the Slytherins wondered what could have possibly made the Gryffindors scream so loud, Naruto had a look of horror on his face. _'They actually managed to do THAT? I feel so sorry for the other boys. I only wanted them to walk down to breakfast wearing that stuff!'_

The rest of the castle learned an hour later what caused it. Regretting every step they were taking, Fred and George shuffled into the Great Hall for breakfast. The Gryffindors were appalled, especially the sixth year boys. The Ravenclaws, while admiring the functional qualities of the clothing, hated the color scheme. The Hufflepuffs all agreed to never do something like that to one of their own. The Slytherins were deciding whether or not to change their House Color. The twins were wearing one piece, forest green jumpsuit that closely hugged their body, bandages for gloves with long sleeves, a belt with a large metal buckle and a leaf insigna in the front, Kill-Me orange thick leg-warmers, and blue open-toed shoes.

Wearing the monstrosities that even topped Umbridge's pink nightmare, the twins walked over to Naruto, prostrated themselves on the floor, and begged for normal clothes. Laughing, Naruto gave them their robes and wands, and they quickly put on the robes over the jumpsuits. They then handed Naruto a signed contract. Happy, Naruto put his hand on the Japanese writing along the bottom, and released the storage seal's contents.

The twins were shocked. **"You mean to tell us** _that we were holding our stuff** the entire time?**"_

"That's right!" Naruto told them, laughing his rear off. "And if you worked any harder for Chakra classes, you'd have been able to get them out yourself!" That announcement made the whole Slytherin table laugh. Maybe this House Traitor wasn't so bad after all.

However, a menacing shadow fell over the blond. Slowly, Naruto turned around. Professor McGonagall was standing there, angry enough at the blond to descend from the teacher's table. "So you were the one who almost drove an entire year of Gryffindor boys insane?"

"I'm sorry! In my defense, I couldn't pull off the Sunset Genjutsu even during my hardest try!" This was a technical truth. He did try it once, because he believed it to be a quick way to defeat enemies. But the hardest he tried wasn't with everything he had. "I didn't think they could do it without chakra, honest! In my entire village, only ONE person could do it, even if he needed a partner/victim to do it with!"

"I had to cast Memory Charms on my own students," McGonagall said with the coldest voice Naruto ever heard, "in order to calm all of them down from whatever they saw. It was so horrible, they couldn't form words to describe it before I wiped it from their minds. How Fred and George were unaffected is a mystery I'll never comprehend. I'll be taking thirty points from Slytherin, and you'll be seeing me for detention. You'll be scrubbing the fifth floor bathrooms, without magic or Shadow Clones." Considering the state it was in, Naruto thought this punishment was too much, and wailed of his doom.

* * *

**And that's how you win a prank war!**

**I can't think of any review critiques... Am I getting that much better? Wait, there is one. I escalated the Prank War too quickly, so that's why I'm cutting it off here.**

* * *

**Peace out!**

**AnonymousGX**


	17. A New Friendship Begins

**I had a lot more free time on my hands this half of the week. Three big projects done, and one exam under the belt, means a lull in school activities and more time to spend on my two stories. To be clear, I'm alternating between the two now, typing one chapter each. I'm no longer preparing blocks of chapters at once, although I am researching blocks of original content to convert into my crossover.**

**I thought up a third and fourth crossover I can make! If I can think of a good, detailed plotline for both, I'll post a poll about them. But for the next few days, they'll only be in the 'storyboard' stage.**

**Believe it or not, about half of this chapter wasn't originally planned to be there. Like Naruto squealing to McGonagall about his Sickness Jutsu, I hadn't planned this scene all out, but my fingers kept typing and I followed them. Even I was surprised at how well it resulted and filled out this chapter! If I didn't have it, I'd end up with either a chapter and a half of plotline content, and I don't like having only half a chapter. Also, I'm not entirely sure how said half will fill out later in the story, but I have a couple plans for it.**

**Thanks for the fix Tonyrocks345!**

* * *

After breakfast, Naruto saw Harry head outside with a letter. Naruto was puzzled by this, and decided to join him. Naruto caught up when they reached the entrance to the castle. "Gooooooood Morning Harry! Who's the letter for?"

"Morning Naruto," Harry greeting with a small yawn. "I've got a letter for Snuffles."

"Oh," Naruto said, then made sure the coast was clear. "What's in it? I hope you have it in code. A letter for Sirius could be snatched and read."

"I actually did," Harry boasted quietly. "I told him how cheerful this week has been," Naruto got a grin at this, "told him Umbridge is as nice as his mum," Naruto started chuckling, "told him about... something that happened in Detention, and asked him where our biggest friend is."

Naruto calmed down from his laughter at the last two. He quickly put on the puppy eyes. "Biggest friend? Harry, have you replaced me, Hermione, and Ron already?"

"No! That's not what I meant! I was talking about Hagrid! He's 8 and a half feet tall!" Harry tried to assure Naruto.

When Harry tried to console the normally cheerful blond, Naruto broke into laughter, not believing Harry fell for it. Quickly realizing he was duped, Harry gave him a punch in the shoulder. Naruto, being a buff Ninja, didn't feel it, but acted it up to make Harry feel better about himself, as well as tease him a little. "So, who's Hagrid? I heard you ask about him to Professor Grubbly-Plank."

"He was the first Wizard I met. He took me away from the Dursleys my First Year, all the way up to King's Cross Station. He's the normal Care of Magical Creatures teacher, and cares for all manner of creatures, tame or not. He actually adores many of the more dangerous ones, and has only said something negative about the Hungarian Horntail."

Remembering the supposedly 'tiny' Horntail skeleton he saw last year, as well as the description in 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them', Naruto couldn't help but shudder. "Wow. He's determined to care for magical creatures! Wait, what's the thing that happened in Detention? It wasn't your hand, was it?"

"... No, it wasn't," Harry admitted. If Naruto was trustworthy, he might as well know. Besides, better if he hear it from Harry than Malfoy. "Whenever Voldemort is close, or emotional, my scar reacts painfully. When Voldemort touches me, the pain's too much. I felt something similar when Umbridge touched me."

"Painful scar?" Naruto pondered. _That sounds familiar... but where do I know it from?_ "She couldn't be a Death Eater. I saw some Death Eater forearms during the graveyard skirmish, and they all had a Skull and Snake mark. She doesn't have it, we saw her forearms in class yesterday, so she can't be one of them."

"Well, what about possession?" Harry pressed. "I felt my scar when Voldemort was just a spirit and attached himself to Professor Quirrel's mind. He wore a turban to hide Voldemort's face on the back of his head."

"But doesn't he have a body now?" Naruto remembered. "If he was possessing Umbridge, what would happen to his body? I doubt Voldy would make himself vulnerable like that. And if he transferred all of himself into Umbridge, or was Umbridge... well that'd explain why she's so rotund." That got Harry to laugh. "But your scar would hurt all the time she's around, not just when she touched you."

They would have pondered the scar problem further, but they had reached the Owlery. Harry gave the letter to Hedwig before Naruto suggested to go undercover with another owl. A white Snowy Owl would stand out, after all. Soon after the letter was sent, Harry and Naruto stared out the windows, watching the sunrise and the flying Thestrals. "So Harry, are you going to squeal on Umbridge?"

Harry was quite for awhile. "No. That's what she wants."

"Come on Harry!" Naruto said, giving him another rap to the head. "She wants to dominate you! She either a Ministry lady who wants to prove you're an attention-seeking boy that's crazy about Voldy, or she is on Moldy-wart's side and wants you worn down and isolated from your friends. Do you want to give her either of those satisfactions?"

Before Harry could respond, the door to the Owlery opened. "Oh! Hello Harry! ... You're Naruto, right?" An Oriental-looking girl walked in, holding a package. "I'm Cho Chang."

"Hello!" Naruto greeted.

"... Hi," Harry said nervously. Even Naruto could tell Harry had a crush. But what confused Naruto was that Ginny seemed to have deeper feelings for Harry during his stay in Grimmauld Place. _Why didn't Harry notice Ginny? Is he that blind? I'd notice if somebody from Konoha has similar feelings towards me, believe it!_

After Harry's awkward greeting, Naruto spoke up. "So, Cho, why are you up here early?"

"I have a parcel for my mum. It's her birthday today. I hope the owl can carry this to her before tonight." She found a large barn owl and coaxed it down for the package.

"Nice day!" Harry all but blurted out, waving his arm towards the window. _Is this what I look like around Sakura?_ Naruto wondered. _No wonder she doesn't accept anything I tell her!_

"Yeah, it is," Cho, kind and forgiving, answered. _She's like Hinata, but not so shy. Then again, from what Fred and George told me, Ginny was much like shy Hinata for her first two years of Hogwarts, even getting sick when she was around Harry. _"It makes me want to fly on my broom, it's perfect for Quidditch," she told Harry, placing the package on the owl's leg. "Did Gryffindor get a new Keeper?"

"Yeah. Ron."

"The Tornado-Hater?"

"Ron's just stubborn," Naruto tried to defend him. "He told me that many people are becoming fans because they won the world series a few times. If he had seen you wear that badge before, he may have acted differently."

"Well, how did his tryouts go Harry?" Naruto could now tell she felt something for Harry, but it was mixed, almost confused. _Does she like him or not? Is this why she's acting shy?_

"I don't know. I was in detention. With Umbridge."

That name made Cho cringe. "Yeah. The whole school's talking about it. You were brave, telling her the truth about how... how... _he _died." '_Emphasis on '_he'_,' _Naruto noted. '_Is this why she's confused? What was her relationship to... oh what's his name... Cedric?'_

Naruto could tell that Harry was going to make a move. However, the Owlery door banged open and someone got into Harry's face! "Aha! She was right! Where is it?"

"Where's... wha?" Harry stammered.

"The order slip for dungbombs!"

"Dungbombs? Really?" Naruto was shocked. "They actually make exploding orbs of dung? That's something I wouldn't even expect Fred and George to stoop down to!"

"Who this 'she' who told you I was ordering Dungbombs?"

"Never you mind!" Filtch snapped.

"Oh Harry," Naruto said, with a bit of anger in his voice and face, "U should know who was this Bridge of information!" Those not so subtle clues passed over Filtch's head, but the other two students caught on to Naruto's meaning. Naruto then turned to Filtch. "I saw the letter. It's not an order for anything. Not even for Potion ingredients!"

"How do I know you aren't lying to me?" Filtch asked. "You're worse than those Weasley Twins, and it's only been one week! Am I really supposed to believe you wouldn't order an item like that for a prank?" He then turned to Harry. "Turn out your pockets! I want to see that order form!"

"He doesn't have it," Cho spoke up, more confident. "I saw him send it off. And Naruto didn't have any interest in the letter before it was sent, so it couldn't have anything for him."

Grumbling at the loss of his prey, Filtch turned back to the door. "If I smell even a whiff of a dungbomb..." was all they heard before the door was slammed shut.

"Thank you," Naruto and Harry thanked their savior.

"Not a problem," Cho told the boys, focusing more on Harry. "You weren't... really ordering dungbombs, right?"

"Didn't you hear me?" Naruto asked her. "The letter wasn't an order for anything!"

"Then why did he believe that?"

"Because that's what somebody else told him," Naruto spoke up. "I think we all know who the source of information was." Both students nodded. "How about this Harry? I send out the letters from now on. The Ministry, and Umbridge, are watching you more than me, and I'm less likely to get accosted like that."

"Even after that prank you did to the Weasley Twins?" Cho asked.

"OK, I don't have a perfect student record," Naruto admitted, hand rubbing the back of his head, "but at least I'm not seen as a big threat yet." With those words, the three houses went their three ways.

Naruto was walking alongside the lake when he came to a peaceful cove. Since he had caught up on homework, he decided to use some Shadow Clones to make a dock and a boathouse to relax in. Besides, at the rate some of the students were progressing in chakra class, they may need a place to practice water walking within the month, and a dock house with a four foot enclosed pool would be helpful. While working, something approached him from deeper waters. At first he was defensive about the creature approaching, but it soon turned out to be the mermaid girl he would wave to. "Oh, hello there! You startled me for a second."

"Curious; those who speak the Mermish Tongue, you are among?"

Naruto was at first confused by her sentence structure. Then, he realized she must be speaking in her native language. His translation abilities applied to other beings here as well! "Uh, yes I am! But I didn't know I can speak your language."

"Confusing; you are one who speaks, but does not know? Wondering; a descendant of Water People, are you?"

"Uh, no. I'm not a fish person. But I know one who lived among humans. But she spoke Japanese, not the language of the Mermaids."

"Interesting; this person of water, living on land." She then gestured to the logs sticking out of the water. "Wondering; why the land plants, placed like so?"

"What am I doing with them?" Naruto clarified. The mermaid gave a couple clicks he took for a yes. "I want to make a wooden path and a small house out here. Myself and other students can use a little pool in the house to practice walking on water, and the Care of Magical Creatures teacher can let students see water creatures in the pool."

"Interesting; not-so-deep water place and dry place, so close together. Together; me of the Water People and you of the Land People, can we be? Open; the not-so-deep water and the lake, a path will be?"

"Maybe. I can make a door to the lake as well as the dock. We can meet once every seven days here, when the small house is done."

"Desire; knowledge of land people; I want told. Good; the covered shelter as learning-place, can be. Assistant; myself below the air-place, can be?"

"Sure! You can dig holes for the logs where I tell you and help me lower them in. Oh! Do you have a name?"

"Identify; my self and Syrena, are one."

"My name's Naruto. Syrena, let's get to work on this wooden dock!" While Shadow Clones were cutting down trees and shaping them via magic, the two were placing the cut logs underwater.

When Syrena first saw the clones approach with the first pair of support beams, she was first startled. "Fearful; other Naruto selves, but not him!"

"No no! Those are just Shadow Clones. I can split myself between many bodies."

"Interesting; other selves; but all one. Different; kind Naruto and deceiving wizards, very much."

"Deceiving wizards? How so?"

"History; wand-users and Water People, mother taught all. Deceitful; the oppressors of the Water People, fooled our elders. Decided; the Water People and law-keepers of wizards, to separate. Confusing; the laws and customs of wizards, they are."

"You've got that right!" Naruto praised her people's point of view of the Ministry's counter-productive laws. "I don't like wizard law either. In my country, any creature that is intelligent, peaceful, and can communicate with humans is accepted and respected. Sure, they may not always count as citizens, but at least they have some rights to live around and interact with humans! Here, wizards and those born to a family without magic aren't treated as equals, and some creatures are enslaved."

"Wonderful; the ideas of your people, they are. Possible, our people and your waters, be united?"

"Well, my village doesn't have a lake nearby. But nearby villages have lakes and oceans. Maybe you guys can move there, or there are Water People already living there."

After another hour or two, Syrena and Naruto set up most of the support beams for the dock-house. It was then that her father found them. "Worried; my self and the mother of you, we were. What; wand-bearer and daughter of mine, doing together?" He then turned to Naruto. "Stay away from my daughter." His voice became much screechier, and harder to make out. Naruto figured he switched to English to try to make Naruto understand.

"Greetings your Majesty!" Naruto said from atop a stump, adding a Japanese bow to be polite. "Remember me? I saved your daughter from the squid a few days ago! I'm making a little dock and house with a pool. My first reason was to have a place to practice walking on water without being attacked by water creatures." Naruto demonstrated that he could walk on water, surprising the father. "It can also be a place where Water People and creatures can be around humans. "

"Curious; the tongue of the Water People from a young wand-user, being spoken. Worrying; wand-users and Water People, close together."

"Yeah, I probably should have asked your permission before making this out here," Naruto admitted. "The pool will have a door without a lock, so Water People can easily get out, but dumber creatures could be held for a time and allow students to see and learn about them. Is that OK with you?"

The King was surprised, a wand-user asking a Water Person's permission? "Permission; this place of meeting, I give. Both sides; a way in and out, will be?"

"Sure, the pool will have an entrance and exit for both Land People and Water People. I'll show you how it works when Syrena and I finish it."

The King gave a sharp hiss which soon became a soft shriek. If clicks were 'yes', this definitely was a 'no'. "Permission; my daughter here, I no give. Alone; the work and you, will be."

"Why not? Syrena's a friend. I would never hurting her, I promise! Can she continue to help me work? She can come here with you, or with a guard."

"Close; you and my daughter; no can be. Between; a guard of the Water People, must be."

"I agree." The gong in the castle rang out. Naruto had worked all the way to lunch! "I have to go eat with the other students. I'll be back to work in an hour!"

"When; sun begins to set, they will come. Here; a guard and daughter, will be."

Naruto raced off to lunch back in the Great Hall. Pa was at the door, wondering where Naruto was. Apparently, he had wanted some morning training put in. When he heard of the boathouse where they could practice water walking, as well as study underwater creatures, Pa thought it was a good idea. The fountain in the courtyard had a very small and shallow water basin, so they'd need a larger and deeper place to practice. Pa decided to ask Dumbledore if it could be finished. After a few minutes, Pa hopped back to Naruto. Dumbledore gave them permission, but told them to look up a book in the library with Structure and Building Preservation Enchantments.

This morning, something in the paper caught the other Slytherin's attention. Sirius was spotted in London! Since his last sighting was in Tibet, many students were surprised he returned to the wizarding world so fast. They then started to question each other, as to whether or not they should learn how to defend themselves properly. Some Slytherins told the younger and older housemates of Naruto's announcements in the first DADA class, shocking many students who didn't already know about it. They were also curious as to the Summer Dementors, and why nothing was reported about them yet. Many decided to practice defensive spells on their own, during free periods, without Umbridge knowing.

After lunch, Naruto went up to the library. There, he easily found the book Dumbledore told Pa about. It was relatively small, and the spells were obviously pointed out. Book in hand, and scary librarian behind, Naruto descended from the castle with the intent to continue the boathouse. But the fun was on the main staircase of the first floor, right next to the Great Hall.

"Hem hem! What. exactly, are you trying to insinuate?" Naruto recognized that horrible hiccup-cough anywhere. Sure enough, about a third of the way up the stairs, the Pink Horror was talking to another professor.

"Not insinuate, but petition. If you wish to punish students, please conform to disciplinary practices not banned or forbidden by school rules." McGonagall was her argument partner, respectfully standing a step or two below Umbridge so that they were both seeing about eye to eye. At the lower landing, Naruto saw some students gather. Among them was Harry. Naruto waved, and pointed at the arguing teachers. Harry, understanding the question, nodded his head, and received a thumbs up in response.

"This may sound silly..." _'Your voice already does!'_ Naruto retorted in his mind."...but are you questioning my authority as a teacher, within my own class?" Umbridge took a step up the stairs, to try and become a more imposing figure.

"Not at all, Dolores!" McGonagall stepped onto the same step as Umbridge, becoming the more imposing one. "Merely your medieval methods to discipline, which are done outside of a student's class periods."

"Pardon me," Umbridge stepped up again, "but to question my authority and practices on my own students, is to question the authority of the Ministry, and the Minister himself." Umbrige took two more steps up.

"But here, you are not a member of the Ministry," McGonagall followed Umbridge. "You are merely a teacher the Ministry has forced to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts." McGonagall was on the same footing as Umbridge again. "And as such, work under the authority of the Headmaster, not the government."

"What do you mean by... not under the authority of the government?" _'Ouch.'_ Naruto thought. _'Professor McGonagall misworded that badly.'_ "I consider myself a patient person," '_Not really. You practically jumped at a chance to punish Harry!' _"but I will never tolerate disloyalty!"

Rather than follow Umbridge up the stairs, McGonagall stepped down, trying to calm the fury of the Ministry plant. "Disloyalty." Little more than a whisper, Naruto sensed this word carried more meaning than what one would normally hear. It was a mixed question, answer, and point of view. It asked for the meaning of disloyalty, and who was disloyal to whom. Her actions told Naruto she was loyal to Dumbledore and the protection of all students. She didn't see the protection and edifying of students as disloyalty, but would do so if said actions were disloyal.

Umbridge, however, didn't pick up on the full meaning of either her actions or her one word. Either that, or she simple misunderstood. "This at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared! Cornelius will want immediate action taken to correct this school!"

Those were parting remarks, and Umbridge strutted off at a pace faster than Naruto would expect from a woman of her berth. McGonagall turned to look at Harry. Naruto couldn't see or hear if anything was conveyed, but she too went up the stairs; to her office or Dumbledore's, Naruto would probably never know. As students remembered what their legs were for, Naruto passed Harry, gave him a small congrats for growing a backbone, and continued down to the lake.

* * *

**And here we end a chapter again! Sorry I'm not getting into the plot yet. I have many plans for the future, and I want to cover my bases for most of the big ones.**

* * *

**Important Review Responses:**

**Blinded in a bolthole: Wizards have a lot of Aura, as well as a chakra spell, making it easier for them to gain chakra. However, their old age makes it hard for them to have the potential for any elemental jutsu included in Fukasaku's book. Once they reach their limits, no amount of chakra charms can increase their chakra network without causing chakra overload. Most of this class should be able to do the basic three and wall walk, and maybe even a Genjutsu or two, but can't do complicated Element Styles and may have trouble water walking for a long period of time.**

**airNaruto45: You may want to try again... You have the default review message on your review, rather than anything else you may have typed.**

* * *

**Important PM Responses:  
**Her quotes. **My quotes/answers.****  
**

**Ldsprincess highlights:  
**Oh and the pointed out point of the killing curse working on NARUTO, I thought it was nature energy, not chakra. So With the chakra depletion, nature energy should still transfer to the original because it isn't chakra. **Here, Sage Mode is Mana crudely converted to chakra. It's close enough for the Killing Curse to wipe out.  
**Just a question, would Veritaserum work on NARUTO? Or would he be able to resist it... Or would he fox counteract it? It's an interesting theory. **I'm not sure yet. I think it'll work for a small amount of time, but Naruto would have a hard time resisting after a minute or two of a proper dose. An Aburame, however, could let the bugs digest the truth serum faster than Naruto would recover, even if he wasn't in the Potterverse.  
**Does NARUTO still have his orange outfit? I know he got given a shirt by dumbledore, but it was my understanding that NARUTO would have scrolls of new clothes, considering all he times it has been ripped and destroyed... **Well, Naruto didn't have the clothing scroll when he was brought into the Potterverse... Maybe Pa picked it up during his Diagon Alley studying.  
**I love the way you used the food analogies in here. I know NARUTO is ALOT smarter than people give him credit for. I find a lot of people make him sound really dumb sometimes. It's annoying because NARUTO is very clever and can strategise and alter plans just as easily as shikamaru when he wants to. **Naruto is smart! He just has a brain boost known as** Adrenaline.  
Just to clarify, all the time spent in the HP world, the NARUTO verse is frozen?** Almost. Imagine time is like a river, the upper part of the river is fast and turbulent. Near the river bottom, the water is much slower, allowing the small, weak creatures to maintain their position much more easily. One world can be moving in a faster, higher part of the river, the other near the river bottom, slowly trudging along. Should said worlds manage to connect properly, and not just have jumps, then said worlds will connect like magnets and spin together. However, when they detatch, the spinning may make them move at a different rate when compared to the original pace.  
**Is it just a preference of NARUTO's to use jutsu as opposed to practicing spells? I just noticed that he isn't using spells... **Well, he was raised on chakra, and he may blow up if he accidentally overpowers a spell like he does a regular clone. So of course less magic outside of classes and studying.  
**And is NARUTO still practicing the rasen- shuriken? **Reread Chapter 10, on the train.  
**There hasn't been much in the elaboration of the motion gathering of nature energy. Pa mentioned something about how NARUTO may be able to figure out a way to gather nature energy while moving. From my understanding; the wand gathers the energy and NARUTO just has to access it? Similar to a solar panel, where it gathers energy but we just have to connect to it? **Wand gathering, it's like Pa and Ma with Jiraiya. They stay still and he moves, and uses them to gather energy. Since Mana is magic, and the wand is always motionless, Naruto can use it to draw in Mana for Sage Mode.  
**You just had to put 'that cat' in, didn't you... That was funny. **YOU'RE THE FIRST TO GET THE CAT!  
** I was wondering why you were only doing mrs figgs pov, but when it got to the hearing, HA HA HA! NARUTO broke its arm! And NARUTO did the patronus. I also like how you made his patronus a toad. And multicoloured markings! **The toads multicolored markings are easily explained. First, the Patronus has the same colors as a Rasengan, which is pure chakra. Kyuubi can be seen like an Anti-Patronus, a being of chakra given form, but with bad feelings and red demon chakra instead of good. Since the Patronus is tied to chakra, and Naruto's chakra is always mixed with Kyuubi's, his Red shows on the Patronus. Reason 2, look up Yu-Gi-Oh!'s Ronintoadin.  
**I like the way you made Harry upset. And how you got the two to bond. Instead of just jumping in with the story, it flowed very well. Especially when the fox jumped in. I had to copy that and send it to my friend...** Feel free to hint at funny parts and plot points. Just don't spoil it or tell them so many details that they don't feel a need to read it themself...  
**Before I get too into this point, I forgot about the summon. When NARUTO was speaking, was NARUTO speaking in English while Gosuke was speaking in Japanese or was NARUTO speaking in Japanese as well? It would be funny if NARUTO and Pa randomly started talking in Japanese when they were talking about things from home hat they don't want people to know. It would annoy 'certain' people if they did.** Naruto speaks Japanese. However, other beings, which speak the culture's primary language, hear it as their main language.  
**The book was good. I would honestly like to see some of the content of the book. Will you be including any of the chapters? **I think I'm including parts of the book throughout the story. I may bring up more parts in Chakra Classes.****  
**

To be perfectly honest... I can't find any fault with your presentation of this story. And I haven't even gotten to Hogwarts yet! I love your story and the way you have written it. It is very difficult to find really good crossovers they consistently keep me wanting more and keep me on my toes. I have been known to read deeper and find deeper meanings in the stories I read and discover hidden plot points/twists, things that have been planted to be revealed at later times, etc. _**I think I've given enough hints to answer 4 foreshadow questions and have one more waiting in the wings for more detail. If you want to hear the questions, or guess the answers, PM me. I will remove any and all hypothetical reviews, or reviews that include theories so as not to leave behind any spoilers, true or completely off!**_

I like how he was sorted into Slytherin. Everyone likes having him with Harry, but I like it this way. Also this way NARUTO can understand what is happening on the voldy side. Lets face it, malfoy likes to blab. **Not when he has the Dark Mark. But yes, he may blab about other things...  
**When NARUTO spotted the guys putting the Trace on the students, did NARUTO actually get hit or does it wear off him. All NARUTO mentioned was to 'try it it wouldn't work' or something. Continuing from that, do spells work properly against him or do they work normally?**Spells work normally, with faster heal times. He got hit, but his birthday is October and it wears off when he turns 17. So, since he's sixteen, and will turn seventeen within two months...**  
I like that Ron and NARUTO are getting along. And that he is slowly accepting NARUTO. And that despite being a Slytherin, the griffindor's are treating him like he's not a Slytherin. It's cool!** It's more like Naruto's a half Slytherin. They don't quite understand why he was put in there, but he's friends and 'triplate' with quite a few Gryffindors, and acts nothing like what they'd expect from a Slyvie.**

* * *

**Peace out!**

**AnonymousGX**


	18. Ministry Attacks Begin

**I'm eeeevilll... I uploaded this chapter to my deviantart account seven hours ago!**

**Well, I hope you guys like this chapter!**

* * *

**There's a new poll up. I'm not sure if I can take on another X-Over, but the poll has a few ideas I've been throwing around. If you think I can handle another crossover, vote for which one you want me to do!**

* * *

After his detention with McGonagall and dinner, Naruto decided to visit the Gryffindor Common Room. Initially, his reason to be there was that he wanted Hermione to go over his homework. Lucky for him, she did, and Naruto only had a couple problems with his assignment. Said problems were slight translation problems, so Naruto had to slightly change the Japanese wording and re-translate it in order to have the proper answer. The second reason was that he wanted to know Sirius' answer to Harry's letter. However, Sirius wasn't going to answer by mail; Naruto saw Sirius' head in the fire for a few moments, and figured that he wanted to answer Harry's letter personally. Soon, it was almost time for bed, and Naruto left a clone to talk with Harry and the others about their day, as well as participate in Sirius' talk.

NaruClone had a little bit of trouble with Professor McGonagall about staying past bedtime, considering what happened last night. But NaruClone convinced her he was a clone that would pop when Harry and the others went to bed, and reminded her that the prank war against the Weasley Twins was over. When he saw she was skeptical, he promised not to prank anyone else that night, or set up a prank that night or the next morning, as well as remain in the common room. With those promises, she finally allowed it.

Soon, a large owl appeared at the window, and Ron let it in. _'A back way in!'_ NaruClone thought. _'The original plan, should I ever want to get in here, was for Peeves to scare away a student after they reveal the password. I would then transform into the student and use the password to get in. But now, I know a back way in, without any prying portrait eyes! Then again, it may be enchanted for Delivery Owls only...' _While Ron read the letter, everyone leaned over his shoulder to read it. _'So Percy is the Redhead from the trial and from the boggart. He reeks of pompousness and pride, at least he doesn't have Sasuke's emo-ness to top them off. ... Ron was wrong earlier; it doesn't seem like the Minister is keeping him as a family or Dumbledore spy. Leverage, maybe? Or a hostage? ... What does he mean, Dumbledore won't be in charge for much longer. What is Umbridge up to? ... Better view of Harry's behavior my 1000 Years of Death! Have said people actually met, or even _known _Harry? ... OK, add Kiss-Up to the list of qualities. ... Wait, something about me and Pa in the paper tomorrow?! I may actually have to get a copy.'_

After Naruto and Harry had a couple jokes about the letter, Ron ripped it to shreds and threw the pieces into the fire. Surprisingly, the fire spat them back at Ron. It was then that the quartet saw Sirius' face in the fireplace. "Sirius! What are you going here, this is reckless!" Hermione whisper/shouted. "What if somebody saw you?"

"Well, I think two people saw me a few hours ago. But I vanished before they could figure out it was me."

"Someone _saw_ you?" Hermione gasped. "Then why'd you keep come back? Who saw you?"

"Uh, Hermione," NaruClone spoke up. "You didn't really think Boss would leave me here just to hear you tell Harry and Ron what they did wrong on homework, did you?" Hermione started to calm down, realizing what he implied. "Either way, you should thank me. Boss distracted the girl that glimpsed him, and I intended to make sure you guys stayed down here long enough to get his message. So Sirius, what is the message?"

"Well, I got Harry's letter." Hermione looked like she wanted to speak up, but NaruClone shushed her. "I didn't want to write back in breakable code, so I came here myself. Now, about your scar," Hermione stopped Ron from interrupting, "I don't think you should worry about it too much. Now that You-Know-Who's back, and with a body, you can be sure it'll hurt more often than before. As for Umbridge," surprisingly, Ron was the one who silenced NaruClone, "I know her reputation. She's no Death Eater."

"She's as bad as one though," Harry growled. The other three silently agreed.

"But the world isn't only split between good and Death Eaters," Sirius said.

"That's true," NaruClone spoke up. "There are many shades of grey. Why, when I first got here, you guys thought I was dangerous. Would you say so now?" All he got in return were murmurs. "HEY! Just because I use chakra doesn't mean I'm going to kill you in your sleep! Do you consider me an enemy?" Now he got the response he wanted, even from Ron. "So, what's the deal with Umbridge?"

"She hates, and I think fears, half-breeds. She is the one behind the anti-werewolf law that all but makes it impossible for Lupin to get a job. Last year, she wanted the Ministry to waste time, Galleons, and people to gather and tag every Mermaid in Great Britian. Seriously, she should focus more on fowl creatures like Kreacher!" Ron laughed at that remark, and Naruto couldn't help but agree, at least in part. He saw Kreacher while in the Order HQ, and he didn't seem like a very loyal house elf. Hermione tried to tell Sirius to treat him better, but Sirius didn't want to hear it. "So. Is she teaching you to kill half-breeds?"

"I wish," NaruClone said. "If she were, she'd have to teach us _something! _But if she did, she'd better not make me hurt the Mermaids here!"

"We're not learning anything in her class," Harry clarified.

"That was my second guess. Our latest news is that the Minister doesn't want you guys to learn curses and other spells for combat."

"Combat spells?" Ron asked. "Bloody hell, does he think Dumbledore's building an army of First Years?"

"When you put it like that, it does sound ridiculous," Sirius admitted. "But yes, he fears an army or a fortress taking on the Ministry of Magic and usurping his power."

"So he doesn't want a war with an enemy he already knows," NaruClone began, "but prepares for war with an ally that's only trying to make him see sense, possibly challenging him with things he doesn't know? That makes no sense at all!"

"Fudge is getting more paranoid by the minute, and doesn't want to admit that the world's greatest evil has returned," Sirius told NaruClone. "You-Know-Who started the very first Wizarding War. Never before in the entire history of wizards has there been a war on anywhere near the same scale as his. He'd prefer the enemy to be smaller and more easily taken care of, and Dumbledore fits the bill for that perceived threat."

"Speaking of Dumbledore," Harry asked, "do you know if he's in tomorrow's Daily Prophet?"

"Sorry Harry, but we don't have anyone in the Daily Prophet. Also, nobody has been here for a week, so I don't have any recent news."

"Yeah," NaruClone said. "If we did have somebody in the paper, there wouldn't be nearly as much slander and lies in that paper!"

"What about news on Hagrid?" Harry pressed, hoping for good news.

"He was supposed to return before school started," Sirius revealed. "However, he and Madame Maxime got separated during their journey back. ... If Dumbledore's not worried, then you shouldn't be either. He must still be okay." Sirius was hiding something, but NaruClone figured he shouldn't call him out on it. '_If Hagrid was dead, Sirius would have told us. __Better we have some hope for Hagrid than be worried about a possibility of his demise.' _"Don't ask about Hagrid anymore. If Umbridge hears too much about him, she'll get suspicious and alert the Ministry to find him." That did nothing to help the mood. "Hey Harry, want to meet me at Hogsmeade? My dog disguise..."

"... was discovered," Naruto cut him off. "Malfoy Jr. knew you were there at the platform. His father, a Death Eater, must have told him and the Daily Prophet."

Sirius was shocked at that news, but quickly shrugged it off. "It was just an idea. I'm sure you guys can use a little fun together with me!"

"No! I don't want you locked back in Azkaban!" Harry said, forcefully.

Sirius gazed at Harry, as if Sirius had lost something he thought he always had.

"You're less like your father than I thought. He would have loved the risk."

"But Harry loves you more than the risk," NaruClone spoke up. "You spent 12 years in Azkaban knowing Harry was alive and all right. Harry recently found out he has a person he can truly call family, and he doesn't want to lose you. Believe me, I understand what it's like to grow up without a family. If Old Man Hokage came back from the dead, I would do everything to make sure I wouldn't lose him again, no matter how capable he was of handling himself. Sirius, would you want Harry to risk his life to see you?"

This pronouncement didn't effect Harry, since he heard most of it before. But the other three were shocked. Pa had only told the Order about Naruto's past, not the youngsters. Hermione and Ron were shocked to learn he grew up on his own without anyone he could call family, yet lived this long and was still cheerful. Ron felt some sympathy for the blonde, and started to like him a little.

Sirius was surprised at the way Naruto put it. And what shocked him the most, he understood and agreed. "... No, I wouldn't. I'll go now. You're right Hermione, this was too reckless. I'll write when I can next see you guys via fireplace, if we ever should meet like this again." With an agreement made, Sirius sunk back into the coals.

"So, we learned almost nothing from Percy, nothing from Sirius, and I didn't learn anything new for my homework?" NaruClone summarized. "Why did Boss even leave me here!?"

"But we did learn a lot," Hermione said. "The Ministry is beginning their attack on Hogwarts. The Order cannot help us, since they're spread too thin. At least one war is on the horizon, and we are in the middle of both. What's more, we are not learning to defend ourselves. If Umbridge won't teach us, we must teach ourselves. We have to form a club with a proper teacher."

"I agree! Is it Gryffindor only, or should I invite some of my friends?"

"If you don't mind Naruto Clone, I don't want other Slytherins in the club," Hermione told him. "While I trust Naruto, and would love to have him there, I'm not sure about the rest of the Slytherins. Many of them seem to be taking her side."

"Oh, OK. And just call me Naruto. When I dispel, he'll get the memories as if it was him here the whole time. So... where's our first meeting? Somewhere outside of Hogwarts and away from Umbridge, perhaps?"

"How about a small pub known as the Hog's Head?"

"I know that place! The barmen's a little rough, but he's kind once you get to know him. He won't betray us to Umbridge. And the painting in the main part of the pub..." NaruClone caught himself. He promised not to tell about her. "... isn't very talkative at all."

"Then it's agreed. We'll meet with potential Club members this weekend." With the time and date set, NaruClone dispelled, letting Naruto know what occurred.

* * *

During breakfast the next day, Naruto borrowed the next morning's paper when Adrian was done with his. It had a revelation about the Ministry's invasion plan. Fudge, the cowardly Minister, pushed and passed a new decree that gave him more control over Hogwarts. Said decree gave Umbridge power over the other teachers, via interviews with staff and students, in-class evaluations, and even had the power to give them the pink slip. All the other Slyterins were sucking up to the new position, either because they wanted the power or because they wanted Dumbledore and/or other teachers sacked. Naruto couldn't even trust Adrian about the club, even he couldn't escape the idea of a better school. Naruto saw the genius of the plan. If Dumbledore had hired a teacher that is actually good, or teaches something the Ministry doesn't like, then Umbridge can sack the teacher. And due to the last Educational Decree, since Dumbledore won't likely be able to find a substitute before the next class period, the Ministry can import whoever they want! Over time, the only teachers would be ones like Umbridge, whose only desire was to squash the education of students and prevent an attack that would never occur anyway.

But the article Naruto was curious about was the one about himself and Pa that Percy mentioned. It took awhile, but he found it. It was a relatively small article without a picture attached. _'Dangerous Secrets Leaked from the Department of Mysteries!'. _Naruto started to read the article and pick up the general gist. Apparently, this Department of Mysteries was a secret organization of scientists within the Ministry. While acknowledged, the Ministry has very little say in what goes on in there, and has no idea what's in there. However, a 'Unspeakable' got hold of Fukasaku and Dumbledore's book and read it. The 'Unspeakable', who wanted to remain anonymous, said that the book was actually one of the many secrets in the Department of Mysteries that wasn't fully uncovered or understood. Said secret was too dangerous, or to unknown, to reveal to the Wizarding community. It said that Fukasaku must either be a rogue 'Unspeakable', or that he sneaked into the Department, stole the knowledge, and called it his own discovery, and got it published by Dumbledore, who was now looking more and more likely to be staging an attack with this knowledge. However, a trial was in planning for the offending Fukasaku about whether or not these ideas were really from the Department of Mysteries or if he discovered them on his own.

'_Really? They're grasping at straws now.' _Naruto fumed. _'Seriously, someone who isn't allowed to say what his job is comes out and says what his job is? But if they're telling the truth, for once, Pa is going to be in trouble. He'll have to prove he learned that stuff from somewhere else. He'll either have to reveal something not already in the book and that the Unspeakables haven't discovered yet, or reveal that he and I are from another dimension! If he does, we can be branded as invaders and either spies or the frontal assault.'_

After breakfast, Naruto looked up to the stands. Pa wasn't there, and was probably on his way to his trial. Dumbledore wasn't there as well; he must be helping Pa like he helped Harry. Worried about his Sensei and his Headmaster, Naruto decided to try relaxing at the lake. Soon, his friend was there, along with two strong guards. "Greetings; Naruto of the air-space, I give! ... Why; the appearance of sadness, you have?"

"Oh, hello Syrena," Naruto returned the greeting. "I have some bad news. But for you to understand, I better start at the beginning. A few months ago, Voldemort was revived. He has returned." The two guards shrieked, and Syrena recognized the name, even if she was too young to comprehend it. "The Ministry doesn't want to believe that he's back, and instead claims Dumbledore wants to overthrow the Ministry and rule over the Wizard population of Great Britain. They claimed he started said rebellion by spreading lies about Voldemort's return to make the Wizarding community confused and fearful." The shrieks were escalating. How could anybody imagine kind Dumbledore doing anything like that? "And my teacher, Pa, is going on trial. He's been teaching students how to use the energy I use for Shadow Clones and water walking, and they don't like it. They claimed that a secretive group of the Ministry said chakra is a secret too dangerous for the Wizard world to know, and accused him of stealing the knowledge from them. Fudge also fears that Dumbledore is building an army of unlearned students to fight the Ministry."

At this point, Naruto couldn't hear himself over the wails of anger coming from the Mermaids. After a few minutes of screeching, the Water People calmed down. "Confusing; the ways of the Ministry, they are. Chaos; if they so continue, will come," Syrena told Naruto.

"You've got that right! The Ministry, to make sure we won't learn anything we can use to fight them, sent a teacher who refuses to teach us. This morning, they gave her the power to fire the other teachers. If she doesn't like a teacher, or the teacher is teaching us stuff we can use in battle, she can have them replaced with another teacher like herself who refuses to teach."

"Bad; lack of knowledge, it is," Syrena agreed. "Purpose; meeting place of us for learning, is for. Identity; teacher of the Ministry, what is?"

"That's the thing. I learned last night she doesn't like what she calls half-breeds." That word raised angry shrieks from the guards. "Her name is Dolores Umbridge."

If the shrieks a few seconds ago were merely whispers, these ones were almost making his ears bleed. Even Syrena was wailing with the guards. Apparently, they knew about her 'spear them all through with a tag' failed legislation. A few minutes later, Naruto removed his hands from his ears and heard a guard speak. "Decision; meeting place like so, will remain. Finish; meeting place of Land and Water, will not be."

"I agree. Until Umbridge is no longer a member of the Hogwarts Staff, it's not safe for your people to be around students. When she leaves, we can finish this dock. Until then, we can't meet together on the surface like this so often." Naruto then turned around and started leaving. "See you in the Common Room windows, Syrena."

"Sad; this parting of us, I feel. Understand; the reasons for sadness; I know. Later; my self and Naruto at the warm ice, we may see."

* * *

**Here, my friends, is the 8th wonder of the world. The backside of an AN!**

**Important Review Responses:**

**Corvus corax alba: He's still dumb about Hinata. Hence why he thought "Why didn't Harry notice Ginny? Is he that blind? I'd notice if somebody from Konoha has similar feelings towards me, believe it!"**

**princessbinas: Just because he CAN doesn't mean he WILL.**

**Alexishunter: I'm sorry to announce I have a month or two left before a _TWO YEAR LONG_ _HIATUS_. Don't worry, I will return and finish my X-Overs!**

**Ldsprincess: Thanks. I was rather going for a language that had 3 part sentences and simple phrases, like Disney's Atlantis. ( en . wikipedia wiki/ Atlantean_language # Word_order . Trust me, what they say is rarely a direct translation, or even makes sense in English directly.). They set up the pool that first night. That's why Dumbledore didn't come to Naruto during his study training to have him summon Pa. It was more like Syrena (know where I got that name?) wanted to know more about Naruto, his world, and the Wizard world. I think Naruto's pranking standards are too high for dungbombs. Seriously, I think the inventor got the idea from watching monkeys.**

* * *

**Peace out!**

**AnonymousGX**


	19. Investigations Begin, Pa's Trial Begins

**Classes are picking up again... I won't be able to upload so fast...**

* * *

Umbridge's first inspection was in Naruto's first class; Herbology. Professor Sprout was a kind host, but remained a firm teacher. She first asked for Umbridge to withhold her questions until she explained the day's lesson to the students and set them off to work. Said lesson was on the Fanged Geranium, a small plant with a big bite, and how to care for them. She pulled out a concoction that almost made Naruto's nose bleed in a desperate attempt to cover the stench. It turned out to be Dragon Dung Fertilizer, and was named quite obviously. They were to mix sloth brain, dragon dungs, mandrake, rat spleens, and dragonfly thoraxes into a batch of fertilizer for the next class, then use a prepared batch to fertilize the Tentacula in front of them. But in order for them to do that, they'd have to go below the large, toothy mouth and get to the roots. Naruto was almost attacked by people wanting him for a partner, since he handled a Venomous Tentacula that Sixth Years had trouble with with ease and finesse. Naruto was fine with that; he'd do more of the plantwork for them if they did more of the dung handling for him.

During the lesson, Umbridge asked what appeared to be standard teacher survey questions. Professor Sprout was answering them all kindly and patiently, like a true Hufflepuff. At first, Naruto tried to look underneath the underneath, but couldn't figure out what the questions were really for. Soon, he heard Umbridge sometimes bring up Dumbledore, almost like she was trying to elicit comments or information about him. Professor Sprout did a good job avoiding those questions. If it was directly asked and she couldn't give a broad answer, she conveniently found a student or two to help until Umbridge skipped the subject. _'It seemed like she isn't just checking class content and if the teacher does better than her,'_ Naruto realized, _'she's trying to gather as much information about Dumbledore and the upcoming _attack_ of his. It will take lots of luck for her to find anything truly incriminating.'_

Naruto didn't see her in any more classes til her own class with the Gryffindors. Naruto made sure to arrive early and sit behind Harry. "If you feel a kick on the bottom of your chair, it means you're about to say something stupid that will get you in detention. Understand?" Naruto asked the headstrong boy in front of him. Almost reluctantly, Harry told him yes.

As soon as Umbridge walked in from the back, she took control of the class. "Settle down children and return to your seats." As the last of the students sat at a desk, Umbridge waved her wand at the stack of books, enchanting them to distribute to each student once again. "Please read the next chapter, or wherever you left off. There will be no need to talk, and should be no need for wandwork. So wands away dears."

_'Oh please just kill me now!'_ Naruto pleaded, her sticky sweet voice tearing at his ears. He then saw Hermione had her hand raised like the first class they had with Umbridge. _'If this turns out as well as the first class, then I'm in for a show.'_

"Yes, miss... Granger, was it?"

"I've finished Chapter Two already, _professor_." The last word had a little venom to it, almost like she was challenging whether or not Umbridge was capable of leading a class.

"If you are ahead, feel free to continue reading into chapter three," Umbridge said with a small giggle. Apparently, she missed the challenge in her student's voice.

"I've completed that chapter as well. In fact, I've finished the whole book." _'Wow. And I thought she was a bookworm before this.'_

Umbridge broke character for a split second. She recovered and hit it well, but Naruto caught it. "If that is true, then surely you remember what Slinkhard wrote about Counter-Jinxes, as well as which chapter it's in."

"Chapter 15; Counter-Jinxes are improperly named," Hermione seemed to quote. "A Counter-Jinx is simply what people call a jinx when they want it to sound more acceptable." Umbridge couldn't hide how impressive this was. She turned to said chapter. Sure enough, Hermione quoted it line for line. "But I disagree." Umbridge broke character again; her eyes became colder. _'Wow, that's strike three for Umbridge. Hermione sure knows how to pitch her curve balls.'_ "I believe that Counter-Jinxes whose sole purpose is to remove a Jinx is to be respected and admired. Also, they can be used wisely and safely when used with defensive intent."

Umbridge tried to compose herself, but still had traces of anger. "Well, my dear girl. I'm afraid that we aren't studying your opinions about this course subject, but Mr. Slinkhard's."

"But..."

"No more," Umbridge warned her. "I'm afraid I have to take away five point from Gryffindor, miss Granger."

Quite a few students started murmuring about this. Hermione was the model teacher's pet of all the teacher's pets. For her to go against a teacher, and for the teacher to react so quickly and harshly for something so small made many of them question Umbridge's abilities and authority. But one student in particular wasn't satisfied with just murmurs. "What was that for?" Harry demanded.

_'Uh oh. My idiocy sense is tingling...'_ Naruto thought. Hermoine tried to warn Harry verbally while Naruto tapped the bottom of Harry's seat.

"For interrupting this classroom's studies with meaningless and false ideals," Umbridge 'sweet' talked Harry. "Student's don't understand this course like myself and the Ministry do. Your previous teachers may have been more, carefree, in the context of their lessons. However, none of them, except maybe Professor Quirrel, would have passed a Ministry inspection."

_'She's baiting Harry again!'_ Naruto realized. _'But how? Think Naruto, think!'_ As Harry began to raise his head, Naruto remembered what they were talking about while delivering the letter. _'Wait! Quirrel was the one with the Voldy-Wart on his head!'_ Before Harry could say a syllable, Naruto kicked Harry's chair hard and raised his hand. Luckily, Harry went quiet. With little choice, Umbridge turned to the new student. "Would you like to say something... Mister Uzumaki?" Her tone was sweet with a warning undertone.

"While I haven't reached chapter fifteen yet," Naruto began, "Hermione's original statements brings up a curious question. What should we do if we've finished the book and both learned and memorized its contents?"

Startled with the redirected conversation's return to context, Umbridge sat down. "If you have read the book, then reviewing it over again will do you wonders," Umbridge spoke. Naruto didn't dare bring up practicing spells again, so he read alongside the rest of the students.

Pa returned for Chakra classes. While most of the class was progressing well, quite a few students still couldn't get a drop of chakra. Since it was a week since they started, these students were honorably dismissed from class, and told to use the time to study other subjects.

Dinner was graced with Dumbledore's presence. After dinner, Pa led Naruto up to Dumbledore's office. "Hello Naruto," Dumbledore greeted. "I trust you read this morning's paper."

"Yes I did!" Naruto confirmed. "I can't believe the Ministry would stoop this low. Scratch that, they would."

Dumbledore gave a quiet chuckle. "Then you may know why you're here. I want to ask you if you are willing to testify before the Wizengamot of Pa's innocence."

"Of course I do! But I thought you guys settled it this morning."

"That's what Cornelius wanted done," Dumbledore clarified. "However, I wished for you to be there as witness, and told him so. Because of your school schedule, they moved the trial to this Saturday afternoon."

"This Saturday?" Naruto remembered. "I was supposed to meet with Harry and his friends at Hogsmeade. We and some other students were going to talk about forming a Defense Against the Dark Arts Club."

"I see. The Hog's Head is a place you shouldn't go if you don't want to be overheard," Dumbledore cautioned Naruto. "But I suppose I can ask Aberforth to close the tavern to most, for 'renovation' purposes of course."

"Oh. OH!" Naruto realized what Dumbledore implied. "I'll tell Hermione when I see her again. Thanks!"

"You're welcome Naruto. Now, that business has been taken care of. Is there something you wish to tell me?"

Naruto thought about this hard. There was nothing about Hogwarts, or the Wizarding world, that needed discussion. The mermaids were a small matter he already told Pa and Dumbledore about. Naruto didn't want to talk any more about his home village, since he may accidentally reveal vital information and become a Missing Nin for it. Naruto didn't know any more jutsu, or have any ideas for new jutsu, he could tell Dumbledore about. The only thing Naruto was sure he could talk to Dumbledore about was Kyuubi. But did he want to? Dumbledore may be able to help Naruto with his burden. But what if he doesn't? What if he fears the fox more than he pities or cares for Naruto? "No sir. Nothing."

"In that case, I have one more thing to say. If you want to testify in Pa's defense, I need to you promise me two things. The first is that you won't reveal anything about your village. Not even to me."

"I promise to this and the second!" Naruto spoke without thinking.

"Thank you. For the second one is that you won't talk rudely to the Ministry at all." _'Darn it! Cheated out of insulting them again!'_ "With that agreement, I bid you good night."

The next Umbridge inspection was during Transfiguration. Before class, Naruto told Hermione about Dumbledore's slight change in plan. Hermione agreed with Dumbledore's assessment after a few seconds, and resolved to warn the other students she already talked to about the 'secret meeting' being 'under construction'. McGonagall ignored the pink blemish adorning a stool in the back and directed everyone into their seats and started the class. Soon, small coughs were coming from the corner. McGonagall ignored them at first, but answered on the second. "Yes, _Professor_ Umbridge?"

"I was wondering if you got my note, about attending this class for your inspection." _'Seriously, this is the second time someone challenged her Professorship. Shouldn't she catch on by now?'_

"If I did not, I would question why you are here." _'Oh this is going to be de-licous!'_ Naruto praised. "But seeing as I didn't, it should be obvious to anybody I knew you were coming." _'Oooh, a double burn!' _Within a few short seconds of returning her attention to the class, Umbridge interrupted again. McGonagall, tired of the blight already, turned on her in cold fury that almost rivaled that of the one she gave Naruto after the 'Youthful' prank. "How you expect to inspect my normal teaching methods if you continue to interrupt me? I do not generally permit people to talk when I am teaching a class." _'Ouch! That's going to leave a mark. Or maybe a huge hole in that pink balloon she calls a sweatshirt.'_ Visibly shell-shocked for a whole minute, Umbridge could do nothing but gap at McGonagall. _'So that's why they thought her to be a toad. I still think the gaze is more like an owl or a hawk, watching for its next meal.'_ Having dealt with the intruder, McGonagall told the class to Vanish their mice, and gave them a few pointers. Upon recovery, Umbridge began to scribble furiously, hopefully because she missed so much information and not to write down horrible facts._  
_

After class, her only question was about how long McGonagall had been teaching. _'That's odd,'_ Naruto thought. _'She asked Sprout many more questions. Why not interrogate Dumbledore's Right-Hand ... er ... Woman?'_

The following class was also inspected by Umbridge. It was Care of Magical Creatures with Professor Grubbly-Plank. Again, Umbridge missed an authority challenge. Her first questions were concerning Hagrid, rather than Grubbly-Plank or Hagrid. This worried Naruto. _'That's what Sirius and us four talked about! Did the Ministry know about the letter, the fireplace visits, or both?'_ Luckily, Grubbly-Plank answered with no information and as openly as possible. After a couple direct questions about Dumbledore and Hagrid, and receiving more broad answers, Umbridge was satisfied. _'Clever. By being open and broad, you don't seem like you're hiding anything. Then again, maybe you aren't...'_

All too soon, Saturday rolled in. After breakfast, Naruto went to the gargoyle. "Mint Humbug," was the password needed to get past. He arrived just in time to Floo from Dumbledore's office to the Ministry. To Naruto's surprise, the Ministry didn't move the time or place of Pa's hearing. Once they arrived at the courtroom, the same one as Harry's trial to boot, Naruto had to stay outside for a few minutes again. Bored, he tried to listen through the door and the wall. It was in vain, Naruto couldn't hear anything. Across the hall from the courtroom was an interesting door. The corridor was made of black marble, was was shined almost enough to be as reflective as a mirror. At the far end was a curious door. It was a faded black, but bathed in a blue eerie light. A large circular handle was placed in the middle and a little low. Curious, Naruto took a few steps towards the door. However, the courtroom door opened, and Percy beckoned Naruto in.

The room was just as Naruto remembered it. However, behind the interrogation chair was a magical equivalent of a screen curtain. Within it was the silhouette. _'That must be their Unspeakable,'_ Naruto realized. _'I guess they weren't just making him up.'_ He sat back down in the chair. This time, the manacles extended from the chair, gripped Naruto snugly, and returned to their resting position. "Good job! Looks like you can learn after all."

Somewhat used to Naruto, the Wizengamot ignored this taunt. "Now that the witness has arrived, we may continue. Full name?" Fudge asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto forced himself not to add _'you should remember from last month.' _"No middle name."

"What is your occupation?"

"I'm a student at Hogwarts, and a student of Pa. I mean Fukasaku."

"How did you come to know Fukasaku?"

"When I was younger, I signed a contact with the Toad Clan. Chief Toad accepted me as their subordinate. They taught me about chakra, the energy Pa and I use for jutsu. Has everyone here read Pa's book, or just this Unspeakable behind me?" Everyone pulled out a copy of the book. Naruto noticed some members of the Wizengamot had marked pages for easy access. "Okay then. The Toads then taught me some ways to use chakra, as well as combination attacks with them. About four years after I signed their contract, Pa started to teach me how to use Sage Jutsu. After a week, two max, I finished my training with him. Later, I found my way to Harry, and learned about Magic and Hogwarts."

"What do you mean by 'you found your way to Harry?' " an elderly wizard asked.

"I'm not sure how I got there specifically," Naruto admitted. "I just know it was an accident on my part."

"What was Harry doing?" another prodded.

_'I can't say that without bringing up Voldemort. Are they trying to discredit me like they do Harry?' _"I don't think that's relevant to this trial. Pa is the one with the charges, not myself or Harry."

Disappointed but accepting, Fudge took command of the muttering. "So how do you intend to prove that Pa discovered these things without the help of the Department of Mysteries?"

"First, wasn't this Ministry, and the Department, founded at most 400 years ago?" Many of the wizards agreed. "Well, Pa told me he started studying around my age, and is currently over 800 years old."

This got many of the wizards to mutter, doubting what Fudge told them and the Daily Prophet said. One voice, however, rang out. "Naruto-boy! How dare you disrespect your elders in such a way!"

"Wait a second Pa," Naruto pleaded with the toad who looked ready to give Naruto a good rap on the head. "Wizengamot, if Pa started studying chakra before the Department of Mysteries was founded, then is it possible _they _stole the secrets from _Pa_, rather than the other way around?" Pa calmed down at this surprise reveal. He didn't think Naruto would think of that. Then again, he is the number 1 unpredictable ninja, and had a whole week to go over how to help him. The murmurs of the many wizards and witches grew into whispers.

"That is an interesting tale," Fudge cut everyone off. "An oversized toad over 800 years old. That's well beyond the lifespan of all other toads I've seen. If you want to prove Fukasaku's innocence, we'll need something more. How much has Fukasaku taught you? Can you do anything not yet known to our anonymous guest?" He asked, referring to the Unspeakable behind the curtain. With that question, Naruto was released so he could demonstrate anything he wanted.

_'Oh no. I really wish I studied more jutsu!'_ Naruto thought worriedly. He then raised his hands into a cross. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" With two poofs, there were three Narutos in the room.

"We already know about the physical clones," a distorted voice rang out. Apparently, the curtain let the occupant see outside its confines.

Two of the three Narutos then started molding their chakra into a Rasengan. "We've made orbs of this energy as well."

Soon, however, four large blades came out of the sphere. "We have added both magic and elements to it. Nothing yet is new."

The three Narutos let the Rasenshuriken dispel on its own. "Can anyone make us a large target?" they asked. Soon, a large steel pillar was in the back of the room, and the Unspeakable safely out of the way. The curtain moved to follow the man behind it. The three Narutos then sat down and gathered Mana through their skin. When they were ready, they made the Rasenshuriken again. However, this one was much smaller, barely visible. "Sage Art; Rasenshuriken!" The center Naruto threw the orb, which dug into the pillar. Soon, it expanded and took out the entire diameter of the pillar and more. Quite a few wizards pulled out their wands to catch the falling top third of the pillar. But Naruto just grabbed the jagged edges with his hands, caught it, and tossed it into the back.

After a few moments, the voice spoke again. "You gathered Mana without the use of a wand. You then recreated the Wind Energy Ball using this additional energy, threw it, stopped it, and enlarged it. You also used this mysterious energy, or chakra, to enhance your physical capabilities. After many years, nobody has succeeded in what you did, or even thought of using chakra or Mana like that. Members of the Wizengamot, this boy is telling the truth. He learned it from Pa, who could only have learned it outside of the Ministry of Magic."

"With that admission," Dumbledore spoke up, "I believe business here is almost settled. May we vote now?" To Naruto's surprise, a few hands voted for Pa's arrest. However, it wasn't nearly as many as the number of votes for him to be cleared.

Fudge looked at Naruto with anger. Twice, this boy has foiled his view of law and justice, and was clearly another favorite of Dumbledore. "Cleared of all charges," he pronounced and banged his mallet, signifying that the trial was over.

* * *

**How was the trial? Did it go like you guessed?**

**How's the story going overall? What do you enjoy, besides my fast upload time? Any plot things or grammar points I can improve without much change or have to explain better? Did you get any of my foreshadows to upcoming chapters? (If you did, PM them to me rather than reveal them in a Public Review!) Get any jokes or references to Naruto or other media I've included? Nobody recognized the end of chapter 12 with Naruto, Ron, and Hermione, as well as a few other barely hidden jokes.**

* * *

**Important Review Responses:**

**Corvus corax alba: Yes, Fudge is getting paranoid. Then again, he was very paranoid in the original book.**

* * *

**Peace out!**

**AnonymousGX**


	20. Umbridge's Decrees Begin

**I can't believe I'm 43% of the way through the book!**

**I had a couple more X-Over ideas, outside my poll, but they both involve two different languages to be spoken. Both 'other languages' need custom fonts. Does ANYBODY know how we can upload custom fonts for our stories? Or a place we can petition for said ability?**

* * *

Naruto went down near the lake the next day to relax and do his homework. Soon after he started working on Professor Snape's assigned homework, the Golden Trio came to visit him. "Naruto? What are you doing here?" Harry asked. "Where were you yesterday?"

"Hey guys!" Naruto greeted. "Did you guys read last week's Daily Prophet?"

"Of course," Hermione answered. "I can't believe they'd put Professor Fukasaku on trial! It's blasphemy. The idea of such a trial is madness!"

"Madness?" Naruto asked, a growl in his voice. "This is Ministry! Of course they'd do something so insane!"

"You've got a point," Hermione agreed. "So, how did the trial go?"

"A few people voted against him," Naruto revealed, "but my testimony, and examples of chakra, saved the day! Although, I had to show him the Sage Art; Rasenshuriken..."

"Is that the move you told me about on the train?" Harry asked. Naruto nodded. "Can you show us?"

"Well, I can't aim it at anything..." Naruto mused. "But I can launch it into the air above the lake!"

"Why can't you aim it at anything?" Hermione asked.

"Grandma Tsunade told me that it dis-enter-gates things at a very tiny level. I think she said sell-a-lair level."

"You mean disintegrate and cellular level?" Hermione clarified, shocked at the idea of such a move. Naruto confirmed it.

"What does cellular mean?" Ron asked.

"It means almost as tiny as you can get," Hermione told him. "Imagine the Reductor Curse, but it doesn't leave dust or ash behind that you can see."

Naruto then went into Sage Mode with the help of his wand, made some clones, and formed a normal sized Rasenshuriken with Mana. Once launched over the center of the lake, it 'detonated' to cover a good fifth of the lake's surface, since there was so much Mana to feed off of in the air. Harry, somewhat expecting this move, still was almost in as much shock as his friends. The thought of a disintegrating move that can grow that big scared Ron, but didn't make him lose too much trust in Naruto. However, another person watching them was shocked at this move. From the depths of the lake, Syrena and a teenage merman rose from the shoreline.

The Golden Trio covered their ears at their shrieks, but were shocked when Naruto spoke back to them, in English. "I'm sorry. I was showing my friends one of my most powerful chakra moves. I promise not to use it in the water or against you. Who's this?" They weren't sure if the mermfolk could understand English, but the merman spoke up, almost in response. "It's an honor to meet you, Prince Mikau Kelpie-Rider. Yes, the Ministry woman is still in Hogwarts." Both merfolk shrieked, then the mermaid spoke. "I still don't think we should talk often. How about this? If I launch another one of those over the water, or walk into the shallows, then it's safe and I want to talk. If you, or another of the Water People, want to talk to me, come to me in the Common Room windows, or jump out of the water farther out when I am visiting the lake." The elder merman spoke and turned back to the deeper waters. The younger mermaid said a soft shriek to Naruto, joined with the merman, and both returned to the depths.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron demanded. "How could you understand those shrieks?"

"I'm wondering about that as well," Hermione told Naruto. "How did they understand you? I thought mermaids couldn't comprehend humans outside of the water; since their ears and vocal cords are designed for submerged sounds, not ones created in the open air."

"Well..." Naruto thought of how to explain, "remember how you said I worded some parts of my homework wrong? I'm currently under a strong translation spell. If I talk with anyone, I hear Japanese. But the other person hears his, or her, main language."

"Bloody hell," Ron said, this time in amazement. "You mean to tell us you could speak to anything?"

"I don't think anything," Naruto answered. "The plants in Herbology and the Bowtruckles in Care of Magical Creatures were just regular noises. I don't know how sof... sophi... how smart they and their language have to be in order for me to talk to them."

"How about trolls?" Hermione prodded. "They have a rudimentary language of grunts."

"I don't know. I haven't met one yet, besides Malfoy's two goons. But they don't even grunt normally!" Naruto told them. After laughing hard for at least a minute, the foursome sat down on the grass and began their homework. Ron, still amazed and frightened of both Naruto's language ability and ball of destruction, wasn't able to focus on his homework as well as normal.

After a little bit, Hermione pulled out a pair of knitting needles and enchanted them to knit on their own. "Hermione, are you still making hats for the House Elves?" Naruto asked, incredulous.

"Of course!" Hermione told him. "Don't tell me Ron convinced you they _like_ to be enslaved!"

"He didn't," Naruto told her. "I hate enslavement as well, Hermione. But what happens once they're free? Where will they go? What will they do? Will they learn to be better, and who will teach them? Or will they seek out another master and be a servant again?"

Hermione pondered about these questions. "I... I don't know... But still, I'll free as many House Elfs as I can, and my hats will do the trick."

"Ron didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"That the House Elfs do laundry." Hermione didn't understood what this revelation at first, but caught on to the full meaning after a few seconds. "They are allowed to touch and move clothes that belong to their master and anyone else. They have to be _presented_ with clothes of their own by those they call master in order to be released. I'm sorry Hermione, but they probably took the hats and didn't know who to return them to. Quite likely, the hats were trashed or gathered, unworn by the House Elves." That news depressed Hermione. Her knitting needles stopped, and she could barely concentrate on her own homework, let alone that of the three others. "Sorry I had to tell it to you like that Hermione. Can you make me a hat? That small one the needles were working on looked really nice!" Cheered up a little, the needles slowly began an orange, human-sized hat. "So, how did the meeting go?"

"It went splendidly," Hermione told them. "Just like Dumbledore said, the pub was closed to everyone but those that gave the password of 'Umbridge stinks'." That got Naruto to laugh. "We all agreed for Harry to be our teacher. Nobody left in the middle of the meeting to reveal what we were doing. I got everyone to sign a paper, saying they'd keep this meeting, and all following meetings, a secret. OH!" Hermione said, pulling a piece of parchment out of her bag. "Can you sign it too?" After a quick signature, Hermione put what Naruto could finally call a class roll away. "Finally, we learned one important fact during the meeting."

"Really?" Naruto asked, curious. "What is it?"

Hermione gave Naruto a grin. "Cho couldn't keep her eyes off of Harry." This, of course, made Naruto giggle a little and Harry blush. Harry couldn't concentrate on homework very well after that. The only one not bothered or distracted from homework was Naruto. But in the back of his mind, he wondered if Umbridge, her loyal cat loving Filch, or any other spies of hers saw their secretive meeting, or at least people entering and leaving the pub together. A little before dinner, the four packed up and went back into the castle. Many floors above the great entrance, Naruto glimpsed pink and brown clothing. _'Umbridge and Filch, no doubt. But what did they see? How much do they know? Hopefully, they saw only four students walking together back to the castle.'_

* * *

The next morning, many students were gathered around the large Notice Bulletin near the entrance to the Common Room. Curious, Naruto looked at a fresh clean piece of paper that wasn't on last week when he glimpsed the board. Apparently, as High Inquisitor, Umbridge was given the right to make up rules and bypass the committee for Educational Decrees. Naruto was a little upset about its contents, but saw a reason behind it. _'Harry, Ron, and Hermione make three people, and they regularly meet and be together. Add me in, and we're definitely a perceived threat. She may be looking for a reason to snoop into our conversations; in order to get information before jumping in. Then again, did someone notice the secret meeting? If someone did, did said person know what was going on? But if said person did, why not tell Umbridge everything so she can arrest the perpetrators?'_

At breakfast, Naruto zipped over to the Gryffindor table. However, they were already talking about it. "You guys saw the paper too?"

"Yeah. We're wondering who blabbed," Ron spat, scrutinizing Naruto.

"Hey! It wasn't me!" Naruto protested quietly.

"It wasn't," Hermione confirmed. "Remember my jinx Ron? Naruto doesn't have its effects."

"Jinx? What jinx?" Naruto started to freak out, checking his entire body for a gross deformed part. "When did you place a jinx on me?"

"When you signed the paper," Hermione revealed. "If you told anyone not on the paper about the meetings... it'd make Fred and George's candy pale in comparison!"

"**HEY! **_No way that's possible!_" The twins told her, sitting on her other side.

"Wow Hermione," Naruto praise her, slightly afraid. _'I'm never going to tell!' _he vowed, "I didn't know you had a devious side to yourself." He then saw Umbridge glaring at him and Harry. "Umbridge is glaring at me. I don't think it's safe for me to talk to you guys very often. See you later, and be careful. You three can count as a student meeting if Umbridge says so and wants to eavesdrop!"

Many of the Slytherins were talking about the notice too. They all wondered if the Slytherin Quidditch Team would be reinstated. They also wondered if Potter was up to something, and turned to Naruto. Naruto honestly told them that Harry wasn't up to anything against the rules, but didn't tell them it was because he was currently up to breakfast.

Naruto next saw Harry at Potions that day. He and Hermione succeeded in keeping Harry away from Malfoy, who was just being himself. However, Neville almost got past his friends, Naruto, and Naruto's clones to slug him. Snape, however, saw this commotion and took away 15 points from Gryffindor; for fighting among themselves and with Naruto. Naruto was curious about this St. Mungo's Draco mentioned, why Neville reacted that way, and why Harry seemed to have an idea as to Neville's reason but was hiding it. Nevertheless, Naruto joined his three friends at their usual potion table.

"As you may have noticed," Snape drawled, "we have a... _guest_... here today."

The class turned to the back corner. To even Naruto's surprise, Umbridge was there. _'How did I miss the Pink Blimp? There's no way I couldn't have seen her! Then again, I manage to sneak up on enemies in my favorite orange uniform somehow...' _Naruto could feel the tension among his friends brewing and stirring, just as likely to go bad as the potions they were supposed to make.

"Over the weekend... _if_ you followed the instructions, your Strengthening Solutions should have aged well. We will be finishing this potion... before this week ends." He waved his wand at the blackboard, and the directions appeared. "You may begin."

Umbridge didn't start questioning Snape immediately, like she did other teachers. _'That's odd,'_ Naruto thought. _'She even tried to talk to Professor McGonagall. The class is busy with the lesson, and Professor Snape is doing almost nothing right now. Why isn't she jumping at this chance?'_ Harry seemed distracted by this as well. A little too distracted; he was about to put Pomegranate Juice into their potion instead of Salamander Blood. Luckily, Hermione caught the mistake before it could land in the cauldron. Naruto, and to an extent Harry, started paying more attention to the potion with their eyes while their ears remained open.

While Snape was leaning over a Gryffindor's potion, Umbridge finally got up. "I'm surprised you'd teach students of this age a potion so advanced. Although, I question why this particular solution is even on the syllabus." _'More like the Ministry doesn't want these potions to succeed, and for us to use them,' _Naruto retorted. Snape didn't dignify that with an answer. _'Good move. Unless you give in, that's the best thing to do.'_ "It says here that you had, at first, applied for Defense against the Dark Arts. Is this information accurate?" Naruto realized what was implied. _'Do you have dangerous knowledge besides potions?'_

"... _Yes._"

"But you weren't successful?" Umbridge prodded. _'Was it not enough knowledge to get the post? How dangerous and detailed is the knowledge that you do know? How much does Dumbledore trust a former Death Eater?' _Naruto realized that question had more things that could be implied then Umbridge likely meant.

"_Ob... -viously..."_ Snape said in his patented drawl. Said drawl made Ron smile.

"Right... How long have you been at this post?" _'How much does Dumbledore trust you as a Potions teacher? How well do you know the material?'_

"... Fourteen years." Snape was clearly giving Umbridge very little to work with, or off of.

"Have you reapplied for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post?" Umbridge asked, with a hint of exasperation. _'Do you not trust and follow Dumbledore's orders without question?'_

"...Yes." Ron was almost snickering now.

"Do you know why he has refused your application each year?" _'Does Dumbledore trust you with even this much information?'_

"I suggest... you take it up with... the Headmaster." _'If she's trying to scale that cliff for answers, Snape's not giving her a foothold or a handhold!'_ Naruto praised.

"Thank you! I shall. The Ministry always desires the... background... of the teachers here at Hogwarts." As Umbridge went to question Pansy, a Slytherin in Naruto's year, Snape approached Harry's table. He first slapped Ron across the back of his head, probably for his laughing. He then turned to the potion shared by Harry and Naruto. "I see that even Naruto's skills in potion-making cannot help you... _mister Potter_. You two will write me an essay on how this potion about how and why it went wrong. Do I make, myself... _clear_?" _'Ouch,'_ Naruto thought. _'I see he hasn't forgiven me for the Vader prank yet.'_ Snape then stalked up to the front of the class, and the bell rang. Upset at Snape, Harry was grateful for the bell and practically bolted out of the classroom.

"I can't believe it!" Harry exclaimed when his friends caught up. "I'm behind in homework, Snape assigns me this, and I have Quidditch Practice this afternoon! I should probably skip Divination and do homework instead!"

"But Harry, you can't miss Divination!" Hermione gasped.

"So Harry can't skip one lesson," Ron spoke up, "but you can walk out in the middle of class and not return for the rest of the year?"

"Of course he can't! And it's my opinion that Trelawney is nothing more than a flamboyant fraud. I haven't seen her give a true Divination yet!"

"Hold on a minute!" Naruto interrupted. "Hermione, _walked out of__, _a class?! I thought you were a teacher's pet!" Ignoring Hermione's sputtering, Naruto turned to Harry. "If you really want to skip that class, I can agree. I usually spend that class in the library and send a Shadow Clone in for me. I can do the same for you!"

Before Harry could accept, Hermione spoke up. "No way! You already missed out on one class today; you're not going to miss another!"

"Wait, what class did Harry miss?" Naruto clarified. "Why?"

"Hedwig came to my History of Magic class. Her wing was messed up badly. Her letter, however, was unopened." Harry looked around. The corridor was clear. "It was from Snuffles. He's meeting us again tonight. Same time, same place."

"It's a trap!" Naruto exclaimed. "That message must have been intercepted and closed with magic! Then that means the Ministry, and Umbridge, know someone's sneaking into Hogwarts tonight, and may even know who!"

"Maybe," Harry said, "but what can we do? We'll have to tell him what happened when he arrives."

"I think... I've got an idea. If this idea works, he'll be able to let us know what was too urgent for a coded letter, and won't get caught by Umbridge"

* * *

"What do you mean, no Quidditch?" Harry asked a girl who must have been his captain. "I didn't lose my temper at her for over a week! I was good in today's class, and neither Naruto or Hermione had to warn me about anything!"

"Umbridge said she 'needed time to think about it'," said girl replied, still cross. Naruto could tell that she loved Quidditch, and took it very seriously.

"Consider what, exactly?" Ron retorted. "She didn't take much time to consider for the Slytherins!"

"Don't look at me Ron!" NaruClone told the glaring boy. "I wasn't the one who asked her! Besides, I _want _to play against you guys! Harry's my Quidditch Rival, after all!"

"Well, look at the bright side," Hermione tried to ease the tension. "You now have time for that Potions assignment!" ... and failed.

"_Wotcher Naruto! _**You seem to be visiting our Common room often. **_Would you **like a sweet?**_" The twins asked, offering NaruClone an orange taffy-like candy.

"Of course! Orange is my favorite color!" NaruClone declared, flipping the candy into the air. Realizing something, he closed his mouth before the sweet could enter it. "Nice try guys. If I had eaten that, and it was one of your prank sweets, then I would have been entitled to prank you without repercussions. And I can think of a few tortures worse than the Ultimate Prank of Green Youth." Hearing that made the twins run off to try the candy somewhere else.

"Bloody Hell," Ron swore, "you know something worse than what made all the Sixth Year boys scream in terror?!"

"Maaaaybe," NaruClone teased. "I have a couple ideas. Promise not to reveal any of them?" The trio nodded their vow, and the rest of the Common Room was void of students. "I could fill their bed with little kittens and charm all their clothing pink." That thought creeped Harry out more than the other two. Aside from probably Naruto, he was the only one who'd been in Umbridge's office. Then again, most of Umbridge's pink monstrosities had a pink fabric cat on it somewhere, and that may be where Naruto got it from. "And that's nothing compared to what Gamariki will do to them." Whatever it was, the trio feared whatever this Gamariki did to its target.

"What is this I hear about pranks worse than an Ultimate Prank? And did this Ultimate Prank really terrify that many students?" A voice emanated from around the Common Room. "If I didn't know any better, you're challenging us Marauders!" Sirius' head was once again in the fire. NaruClone quickly grabbed his head, pushed it back the way it came, and went along for the ride.

* * *

**And here's another somewhat evil cliffy! I've reached 3,400 words already!**

**The person who's doing my book cover had her order for painting stuff delayed... Maybe it'll be done by the time the next chapter's ready!**

_**I think I have sufficient foreshadows for people to answer 2 questions about major plot points. One plot point will be fully revealed at the end of Book 5, the other near the end of Book 6. If you want to hear the questions, and/or guess as to X-Over pairings, just send me a PM.**_

* * *

**Important Review Responses:**

**... huh? Is my story losing that much interest? Come on guys! Tell me what you've liked and disliked to far! Give me some helpful tips to how to improve previous chapters without causing a major change in the plot! Ask me any clarifying questions about things you didn't quite understand! _ANYTHING_ to put in this section next chapter!**

* * *

**Anyways... Peace out!**

**AnonymousGX**


	21. DA Begins

**Can you believe my letter hasn't arrived yet? I was told two weeks tops, and it's been a month and a half!**

**This is the result of a week plus of spare time, and my letter is neither confirmed or denied. Don't expect a chapter within two days like normal.**

* * *

Sirius was surprised at what just happened. "Naruto? What was that for?"

"Sorry Sirius," NaruClone told him, "but we think the letter was seen by Umbridge. So rather than meet you at Hogwarts, we decided that a Shadow Clone should meet you here instead."

"Very clever..." Sirius mused. "How are the secret Defense Against the Dark Arts meetings going?"

"... Dumbledore told you, didn't he?"

"Not directly. What were you guys thinking, holding the meeting at the Hog's Head? Even when the shop's closed, people can easily overhear you! Dumbledore sent a disguised Mundungus to listen from outside the shop, near a broken window."

"Did he tell Umbridge as well?" NaruClone asked, a little angry.

"No. But he did make what he called a good deal with a random witch after a lot of price haggling."

"... and that witch must have let Umbridge know what she overheard, or even was Umbridge!"

"Exactly," Sirius confirmed. "So you're going to tell Harry and his friends what happens here?"

"Of course!" NaruClone told him.

"Well, I have a message from Ron's mother, who is away on Order business. Can you memorize long passages?" NaruClone shook his head, remembering what happened in the Forest of Death. "Alright. Basically, she's commanding Ron not to do it, since he's already toeing the line for expulsion after what happened with the Ford Anglia. She also recommends to Harry and Hermione that they don't go through with it either. Got it?" NaruClone nodded, so Sirius continued. "I, however, think it's a wonderful idea. James would have loved sneaking behind the Ministry's back like that. And since You-Know-Who returned, you need to learn how to defend yourselves more than ever."

"Thanks!" NaruClone told him. "The three want to know if you can think of a place for more than 20 people to secretly meet for the Defense Club, and Hermione wants me to tell you to treat Kreacher better."

Sirius smoothly ignored the last part of the message. "How about the Shrieking Shack? The Marauders, myself included, used that place to meet with Lupin when he went Moony."

"Harry thought of that, but Hermione said it's too hard for twenty or more people to sneak across the grounds without teachers seeing."

"Yes... well..." Sirius stalled, looking a little sheepish, "there's also a large mirror on the fourth floor. There's a secret room behind it. Very large, easy to practice spells in."

"I'll tell them about that," NaruClone promised. "Finally, since we can no longer talk through the Floo or letters, Hermione wanted to know if there's another way for us to meet."

Sirius thought for a long time. He then went upstairs and returned with a small cracked mirror, one piece of which he handed to NaruClone. "Give this to Harry. It's a Two-Way Mirror. If he and I look into it at the same time, we'll see, and be able to talk to, each other. At any other time, it acts like a regular mirror."

"Really?" Naruto asked in amazement. He then noticed that the mirror was cracked into three pieces. "What happens if three people try to use it at once?"

"Then all three can talk to each other, but they can only talk to one person at a time, depending on how the user angled their mirror."

"Then can I have that piece?" NaruClone asked, pointing at the medium-sized piece. "I'm in Slytherin, and may not be able to make it to their meetings. So I may be able to participate in the meetings through Harry's Mirror, as well as talk to him."

"Of course!" Sirius exclaimed, handing him a second piece. Since NaruClone now had a package, he couldn't just dispel to tell Naruto what happened. So, with both pieces in hand, NaruClone grabbed the Floo Powder hanging near the fireplace and returned to the Slytherin Common Room, rather than the Gryffindor Tower Umbridge was likely watching. Naruto was at first confused as to why the Clone returned with two mirror shards, but a dispel later convinced him to give the smaller one to Harry during breakfast.

However, when he arrived at the Great Hall, Umbridge was staring at him rather than at Harry. Naruto realized that she was monitoring the Floo over all of Hogwarts rather than just the Gryffindor Common Room, and knew that the other end of Gryffindor's visit likely went to Slytherin as well. Since it wasn't safe there and then, Naruto decided to give the mirror to Harry mid class.

Charms that day was paired with the Gryffindors, and had no Umbridge Inspection. Professor Flitwick's class was very noisy, even without the cawing crows and croaking bullfrogs, so private talks were not easy at all to overhear. Naruto told them what Sirius and NaruClone talked about, discreetly handed Harry his small mirror piece, and explained how it worked. They told him that the secret room behind the mirror was now blocked off, so they couldn't practice there. To cover their chat, they'd take turns practicing the Slicencing Charm, then only talk facing that person, like they were giving him tips or giving her praise.

After hearing why Sirius was enthusiastic about the Club, Hermione wanted to quit. "No way Hermione!" Naruto tried to convince her. "This was your plan, not his. And while his reason may be wrong, that doesn't make yours any less right! We do need to know how to defend ourselves, whether or not Umbridge would take offense at it. Silencio." His spell, slightly overpowered, not only silenced his frog, but made it unable to go through the motions of croaking. Professor Flitwick saw, and gave him extra points. Ron and Harry, however, got extra homework.

That afternoon, Pa and Naruto were practicing entering and exiting Sage Mode quickly and without the use of his wand. Thanks to Sage Mode, Naruto was able to watch the reinstated Gryffindor Team's practice. It was pretty silly, since nobody practicing could see anything through all the rain and fading light. Naruto could even make out the Snitch, which was on the opposite side of the field than Harry! Something interesting happened when Harry was off the field. While he couldn't pinpoint it, Naruto felt a dark magic and slight amount of chakra appear briefly, very close to where Harry was. Pa, who was out of Sage Mode, missed it, but decided to tell Dumbledore what Naruto sensed later that night.

When the students trudged out into the slightly muddy field, they had an extra visitor. There, in her pink glory, was Umbridge herself. Having learned her lesson from the previous teachers, she patiently waited until the students started their jogging exercises before approaching Pa, clipboard in hand. "You are Professor Fukasaku?"

"Correct, Professor Umbridge," Pa replied, trying to be as polite as possible.

"Where are you from?" Umbridge prodded.

Pa knew the danger answering that question could be. However, he had to give an answer that was both satisfactory and wouldn't give away that his home wasn't in this dimension. "I live on what we call Mount Myobodu, but I don't know the name given to it by humans or wizards."

Umbridge wrote that down quickly. "How long have you been studying this... Chakra?" Since the Ministry was too embarrassed by what happened, the Trial's content, aside from the innocent ruling, never became public.

"Well over 400 years," Pa told her, "and I don't want to tell how far over!"

Umbridge wrote that down as well, but it took a little longer than usual. "How did you come to know about Dumbledore and Hogwarts?"

"When my pupil, Naruto-boy disappeared, I followed him," Pa told her, trying not to reveal Summoning.

"And what was Naruto doing?" Umbridge asked, trying to pry as much information as she could.

"Practicing Sage Mode. Some kind of silver sphere appeared around him and teleported him away. When I found him, he was already in Hogwarts."

"How many pupils have you taught chakra to?" Umbridge continued.

"I didn't teach chakra to any humans or younger toads. That was the duty of the other toads. However, I taught dozens of humans and toads about Sage Mode."

"And how many passed your class?"

"Not everybody could balance Mana like Naruto-boy can. However, five humans could safely enter Sage Mode, as well as quite a few of my toad pupils."

"I see," Umbridge wrote down. By this time, the students had done quite a few laps and started other exercises. Soon, they started sparring. "Why are you teaching them to fight like Muggles?" She asked.

"Because chakra is both a physical and mental energy," Pa replied. "In order to do better, you must train yourself, your reflexes, and your instincts. In fact, the first student to tap into their chakra reserves was Ron-boy, and he did it in the middle of his spar."

"But couldn't the students injure each other?"

"That is indeed a possibility Professor Umbridge," Pa told her. "But if the students are of equal ability, then they can block each other's strikes easily without injury. Also, until they learn to consciously tap into their chakra, it's best that they push their bodies to the limit, and force the chakra out. For a good example, look at Ron-boy." Ron was still head of the class. He was paired with Naruto, and was a little bruised. However, instead of tiring, Ron's strikes were about the same. "He has been sparring for about five minutes. His endurance is running low, but he is subconsciously tapping into a fraction of his chakra to keep it up. Over time, he'll learn to sense it and wield it. Once he does, then taijutsu training will be optional, and we'll move on the exercises like tree-walking and water-walking."

At the end of the class, Umbridge left, and Naruto cast the Chakra Creation Charm on those still there. By now, even Hermione had traces of a chakra network. To help out, Naruto made a mass of Shadow Clones to search the castle for a secret meeting room. When a group of three NaruClones found the picture of Barnabas the Barmy, they almost missed a door appear out of nowhere behind them. Two clones entered it, while the third dispelled to tell Naruto where the mystery room was. When Naruto understood the basics of the room, he went to tell his friends at dinner. However, a House-Elf named Dobby had just told Harry about it while he was alone in the library, and that he admired Hermione's hats - a fact Hermione was grateful for. So the first official meeting of the Defense Club was to be held the next night.

Said night, Harry and his two friends were getting ready to leave. However, he had to check the Marauder's Map first, to see if the path was clear. They first found Ms. Norris on the fourth floor, then both Filtch and Umbridge on the second. However, Naruto was still in his common room. But since the room was on the seventh floor and the path 100% free of prying eyes, they hurried along.

When they got there, Harry pulled out his piece of the mirror, making sure to angle it down towards Naruto's edge rather than up towards Sirius'. "Naruto?" he called softly.

"Sorry I couldn't make it," Naruto whispered, not looking into the mirror. "Malfoy's right next to the exit, and was watching me pointedly. I can't get out without him noticing. I may be late, if I arrive at all."

"We understand," Hermione told him quietly over Harry's shoulder. "Stay there until the coast is clear."

"Someone's coming by!" Naruto whispered, hastily shoving the mirror to what seemed to be behind his bed.

Soon after everyone arrived, Harry had them practice the Disarming Charm. Naruto would occasionally peek in from his mirror, but had nothing to add and couldn't practice with them. One time, close to when they had to stop, Naruto called in with a message. "Malfoy just exited the Common Room!" Sure enough, when Harry checked the map, Malfoy was taking a path that could eventually lead him to the seventh floor. Some of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were worried, since the path to their dormitories would lead them down towards the dangerous Prefect. However, the Marauder's Map Harry had showed them a secret passage they could quickly get to to go around Malfoy, and they set out. The Gryffindors, Harry included, closed down shop and returned to their beds.

The following meetings were also sans Naruto. The Slytherins were making rumors about Harry and the other houses about what was really the DA meetings, and were watching Naruto more closely than ever. Some Slytherins, like Adrian, defended Naruto, but even he didn't like the idea of 'secret plots by the other houses', so Naruto didn't tell him about the DA. When Hermione made the message Galleons, Naruto got one as well. However, he could also use his as a warning system; if the other DA members' coins became chilling cold for a few seconds, a Slytherin was leaving the Snake Den.

But Naruto knew he'd see Harry again soon. The first Quidditch match of the season was between Slytherin and Gryffindor. While Naruto and Adrian wanted to win fair and square, the others weren't quite such good sports. Draco, the ex-Seeker, was cross with Naruto and bugged him more than usual, hoping Naruto would retaliate with something bad enough to kick him off the team. Montague and Warrington tried to hex the Weasley twins, but the DA lessons paid off; they defended themselves and didn't retaliate. However, one of the Gryffindor Chasers, Alicia, was hit by a hex from Bletchley, the Slytherin Keeper, and Katie Bell had a close call with Slytherin Beaters Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dummer.

Ron was getting very nervous about the game, so Naruto helped him with extra practices. Again, he'd use Shadow Clones to play the other two chasers, and sometimes added in a fake 'Bludger ball' he'd have to dodge before defending the hoops. However, Ron's mood and mentality plagued his playing abilities. All the other Slytherins knew this, and took advantage in the halls and classes with snide or even rude comments. Naruto tried to help Ron get over it, but most of it was shrugged off. Only one thing he said helped. "Ron, you're great, and the Slytherins know it!"

"Come off it," Ron denied. "They all say I'm a loser."

"Exactly!" Naruto told him. "They say those things because they know how good you are. If they thought you were horrible, would they put all this effort in to make you play worse?"

That made Ron pause, but only for a second. "You don't know what it's like, having everyone mock you. Even the Gryffindors like you, and you're a Slyvie!"

Those words made Naruto mad. "Trust me, I know what it takes to overcome peer pressure. Did you know I was the dead last of my class?"

"Must have been a great class if you were the worst," Ron tried to guess.

"Nope! Sakura was the middle of the class, and could barely do the basic three jutsu. I failed the basic Genin test."

"Blimey!" Ron was surprised at that. "What did you have to do?"

"I failed at the Clone jutsu. I couldn't even make one that wasn't pale and weak."

"But that's your best jutsu!" Ron was shocked. Naruto, a boy who could be a one man army, had trouble producing a single clone?

"If you can overcome your peers like I did, you could be an unpassable Keeper!" Those words bolstered Ron's confidence, at least til dinner.

* * *

**Sorry guys! No Quidditch this chapter! I'm already at 2700 words, and I don't think you'd like a 300-600 word match.**

**Important Review Replies:**

**All those who wished me luck on my mission over both fanfics, thanks!**

**Jmw: **1)** Haven't considered it yet. Until mermaids are no longer discriminated against, or they're in the Narutoverse and not discriminated, no lessons for them. **2)** No, but somebody else might be paired with her brother... Whoops. I think I just made a major spoiler. _No review guesses to her_**_** identity, even if it's obvious!**_ 3) **Not the spiders, considering for centaurs. Do the mermaids and centaurs talk to each other? **4) **Sorry, but this is a DADA club, not a chakra club. Also, Pa and Naruto didn't make it to the naming meeting.**  


**Corvus Corax Alba: Thanks, it was funny. And are you still alive? I thought you said the cover would be done mid June!**

**Ramen Junky: Yes I did! Thanks for it!**

**Blackholelord: I'm returning to the Narutoverse at least twice, so it's still in!**

**Random Chick: Completely agree to all of it!**

**Spyrkle10: Yes I did. I'm a major Disney buff/fanatic, hence why I want to make a male OC Disney Fanatic travel through the Disney-extended Kingdom Hearts Universe with a Teen Titan for a companion and a bit of love triangle(s) with the OC (the TT being included will make sense in an explanatory chapter early on). _Anyone want me to make this story?_**

* * *

**Peace out!**

**AnonymousGX**


	22. Quidditch Matches Begin

**I'm surprised. For the 4th of July, I got an entire morning and afternoon all to myself! I managed to get another chapter in!**

* * *

When the day of the first match finally came, Naruto was in a great mood. Over the past months since he got his Firebolt, he went from a boy who loved flying to one who loved Quidditch. What's not to like; it has flying balls out to get you and high speed Snitch chases!

However, Ron had lost some confidence that morning, and Slytherin's plans to capitalize on it were too underhanded. In addition to Malfoy's song, they had made silver badges with the chorus written in bold. Since he had declared Harry his Quidditch rival, Naruto made his way to the Gryffindor table, the first time in weeks.

"I can't be a good Keeper to save my life," Naruto heard Ron mumble. The pressure of both the annoying Slytherins and the hopeful Gryffindors was getting to him. Surprisingly to Naruto, Ron hadn't even touched his plate.

"That's where you're wrong," Naruto spoke up. Ron's eyes, as well as the rest of the table, turned to look at the newcomer. While a couple were, at first, upset that a Slytherin was approaching them on game day, they saw it was Naruto and were OK. However, he was also probably the only one not to jinx, curse, or otherwise mess with a Gryffindor player yet. Was he going to pull something right now, in front of all the teachers? "Lots of clouds today, great weather to see the Quaffle beg to be blocked. Good luck out there, even if you don't need it!" He then shook Ron's hand, who took Naruto's nervously. Naruto leaned in and whispered a message. "Remember what I told you a few weeks ago. If the Slytherins taunt you, it's not because you're bad, but because you're good. The more and the worse they taunt, the better you really are."

With those words, Ron gave a more lively thanks and started eating. While some Gryffindors initially were worried about what Naruto leaned in to say, they saw its effect and liked Naruto a little more. Harry then stood up in his seat. "Thanks for that Naruto. Have a good game out there as well."

Naruto took Harry's outstretched hand. "You too Quidditch Rival!" He then leaned in, like he did with Ron. However, this news depressed Harry a little. "Don't let him see the badges. You should also find a spell that will prevent Ron from hearing what they'll say on the field." With those words, Naruto gave Harry and encouraging clap on the back, and returned to his House Table. Some saw Harry's mood change slightly, and were concerned about a possible threatening. Harry, however, shrugged them off, saying they'd know what Naruto said when they got to the pitch. He didn't want to reveal Naruto's warnings about Ron when said boy was right next to him.

As Naruto returned to his side of the Great Hall, Luna was making her way to the Gryffindor Table. "Hello Naruto," she greeted airily.

"Hey Luna! Excited for today's game?" Naruto asked her. She was one of the few, if not only, friends he made with the Ravenclaws.

"Of course. I'm cheering for Gryffindor," she told him, pointing to her Lion Head hat. "Sorry Naruto, but the rest of the team tend to play rough and fowl."

"I get it," Naruto agreed. "Well, I'll see you on the field!"

"Of course Naruto," Luna agreed, with a hint of pleasure as if the thought of not seeing Naruto was silly. She then made her way over to the Gryffindor table. Almost as soon as Naruto sat down, a loud roar came from the other side of the Hall. Some Slytherins were startled, including Naruto. However, he soon realized where the roar came from, laughed, and sat down.

When breakfast was over, Naruto went down towards the field to change. Along the way, before he even exited the Hall, he saw Hermione talk cheerfully to Ron and kiss him. _'Guess that old saying was right about two people fighting.'_ The grounds over the past few weeks were extremely chilly, but today was a little different. Sure there was frost and overcast, but it wasn't biting cold. Ron wouldn't have to worry about frostbite while saving the hoops today.

Inside the Slytherin locker room, Naruto and the team were all changed up and ready to go out. However, Montague wanted to have a chat with the team beforehand. "Alright everyone, listen up! The Gryffindor team, as we all know, is almost unchanged. So we should all know how to play against them." Quite a few teammates cheered their agreement. "The only change is their Keeper, Ron Weasley." A couple players then shouted out that Weasley was their King. "Pucey, Warrington, and myself will be hitting him hard. Crabbe, Goyle, there's no need to take him out like we did Oliver Wood." He got two grunts in response. "Let's get out there and take them by storm!"

They lined up at the pitch entrance and got ready to fly. Naruto was standing next to his friend Adrian. "Little scared Naruto?"

"No way!" Naruto boasted, trying to mask a small amount of anxiety. "I'm ready to fly!"

"Good," Adrian complimented Naruto. "I was nervous my first game."

"How'd that go?" Naruto asked him.

"Pretty well," Adrian replied. "I'm one of the few Slytherins that doesn't fowl or cheat. Fred and George, the Gryffindor Beaters, went easy on me for that unless I had the Quaffle."

"And you should play a little rougher," Montague spoke up. "We need players that are not just great fliers, but are also great hitters."

Adrian and Naruto would have responded, but the doors to the pitch opened wide. They mounted their brooms and shot off, doing the normal 360 degree looping entrance before taking their spots. The Chasers for both teams made a circle around center field, the beaters a square a little above them, the keepers farther back but still within the start boundaries, and the seekers up high. Naruto gave Harry a friendly wave, and he nodded back. The Bludgers and Snitch were released a good 30 seconds before the game started. Luckily, for official matches, Bludgers were charmed not to attack before the Quaffle was dropped and caught, and were lazily and randomly circling and turning on the outskirts of the field.

When the Quaffle was released, Lee Jordan started his duty as announcer. "Johnson got the Quaffle, that remarkable girl. I keep telling her that for years, but she never agreed to go out... DID NARUTO SEE THE SNITCH?!"

Harry, was was ascending and circling alongside Naruto to see better, turned and saw said boy diving at an angle towards where the chasers had caught the ball. Of course Harry would have missed looking there; the Snitch was hidden under the players! He quickly joined the dive. Since Harry had his Firebolt for years, he had much more experience than Naruto in both super fast flying and Quidditch and quickly caught up. They were side to side, picking up speed fast. However, as they got close to the ground, Naruto spun 180 degrees and pulled out of the dive.

Harry realized what happened almost as soon as Lee Jordan did. "I. Don't. BELIEVE IT! Naruto just pulled a Wronski Feint with a Sloth Roll! The Snitch wasn't there, but in the direction he rolled towards!" The direction Naruto turned towards was also the direction Harry was originally facing and flying. Naruto couldn't turn around without Harry noticing or losing speed, and that could have given Harry the advantage in a speed dive. Desperate, Harry tried to pull up and do a sharp turn. However, he lost a lot of speed doing that, and was far behind by the time he was facing the right direction. However, Harry saw Naruto with a frustrated look on his face. "Looks like that sweet move cost Naruto the Snitch! He lost sight of it during the dive, and that mistake cost him. But great show Naruto! Where are we... Alicia Spinnet has the ball, just dodged a Bludger, heading for the Slytheirn hoops. The crowd's loving all this exitement - what's that they're singing?"

The whole stadium went silent to hear said song. "Weasley cannot save a thing, he cannot block a single ring. That's why Slytherins all sing Weasley is our King! Weasley was..."

"ALICIA PASSES TO ANGELICA!" Lee started shouting. Harry, while boiling mad at the song, was grateful he was trying to cover it up. The Gryffindors were also doing their best, shouting and cheering wildly. While Harry and Naruto circled each other, looking for the Snitch, Naruto would sometimes start a dive, but break off after a second or two. Looking in the direction Naruto was facing each time, he saw a glitter of gold facial paint among the Gryffindor fans; the apparent cause of said dives.

"THE SLYTHERIN CAPTAIN MONTAGUE TAKES THE QUAFFLE, PASSES TO PUCEY. BLOCK IT RON!"

"WEASLEY CANNOT SAVE A THING! THAT'S WHY SLYTHERINS ALL SING WEASLEY IS OUR KING!"

"THAT'S IT!" Naruto roared, heading towards the Slytherin stands. Harry was surprised; he himself was so livid at the song, he didn't realize Naruto was in the same mood. Naruto looked the Slytherin audience in the eye. "If you guys want to win by Quaffle points so much, I guess you don't want me to catch the Snitch!" The threat of not getting 150 free points quieted most of the Slytherins, but some didn't hear him. "That's right! Either you stop singing, or I stop playing!" Fred, or was it George, was about ready to send a Bludger to Naruto's unsuspecting back, but he heard that and decided to instead hit it off in another direction.

Some of the Slytherins didn't believe Naruto and continued singing. Ron let in goal after goal. Then Harry saw it; the Snitch was low by the Slytherin hoops. When the crowd saw Harry dive, they knew he wasn't bluffing. The quiet Slytherins were now desperately trying to silence their still singing companions. It wasn't til Harry's chase of the Snitch made him loop back towards Naruto when the singing was finally stilled. Glad that they stopped, Naruto eagerly joined the chase, and the Snitch turned towards center field and bottom five feet. Now neck to neck, Naruto and Harry streamed shoulder to shoulder after it, neither bumping the other. When the Snitch, still moving forward, drifted past the boys to their right, which was Harry's side, Naruto dropped a little lower and did a Sloth Roll to get on Harry's other side without losing speed or altitude. However, the Snitch then turned left, and Harry, now at the advantage, got hold of the little ball.

Right hand held high, Harry showed off his prize with Naruto near his side. Madam Hooch, who saw the catch, signaled the end of the game. Gryffindor won by less than 100 points! Gryffindor was cheering; they won even with the Slytherin's horrible song. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were praising how well the Gryffindors and Naruto played. The Slytherins were fuming. If they had cut their song off earlier, Naruto could have caught the Snitch, which would end the game with Gryffindor having 0 points. The rest of the Gryffindor team closed in and cheered Harry. Fred and George then turned to Naruto, thanking him for standing up for their brother.

Glad the game was played relatively fairly, Naruto congratulated Harry and shook his free hand. However, mid shake, Naruto saw Crabbe wind up and a Bludger right next to him, no longer moving due to the game's end. "Harry look out!" Naruto cried, trying to drag Harry out of the way. But it was too late. A heavy blow sent the ball right into Harry's back, strong enough to knock them both off their brooms. Naruto managed to catch Harry and land safely, but Harry still had the air knocked clean out of him. Naruto suspected that Crabbe might have used chakra to enhance that blow, subconsciously or consciously, but didn't want to draw his wand in front of the teachers to check.

Mad, Naruto got back on his broom and confronted Crabbe. "What was that for?! The whistle blew, the game's over! Gryffindor won, fair and square." Madam Hooch seemed to agree, and flew in to chagrin the beater.

Montague also flew in and led Naruto away towards the locker room entrance. Naruto noticed Malfoy walk onto the field, but stayed with his captain. Still on the field, Montague turned towards his star Seeker, a little cross. "They only won because you stuck your neck out for that Weasley boy. How is that fair?"

"Because," Naruto countered, "the Slytherin stands were messing with his game! He would have blocked some of those shots if not for that horrible song! It was dirty and rotten!"

"But crowd calls are allowed," Montague answered, now mad. " 'Accidents' and other aerial bumps are also legal. We play Quidditch to its fullest, while trying to avoid fouling! Even if you're the best Seeker Slytherin had in a century, you still have lots to learn about Quidditch."

"I know enough, thank you!" Naruto said, turning back towards his Gryffindor friends. However, what he saw shocked him. Madam Hooch had drawn her wand to protect Malfoy from both Harry and George's charge, and sent them to McGonagall's office. In the stands, he saw Umbridge, with a gleeful look on her face, exit the stands and follow the boys and McGonagall back to the castle. Naruto then turned back to Montague, who had a large grin on his face. Naruto could tell he had something to do with it, even if it was mostly Malfoy's idea. "If Harry's kicked off his team for that, then I'm off this team as well! Good luck finding somebody to replace 'the best Seeker Slytherin had in a century'!" As he dismounted and marched off the field, he saw Malfoy, who had overheard that last bit, talking to Montague.

After that day's Chakra lesson, Naruto walked with Harry and his friends back to the castle. "What happened?"

"... I'm banned from Quidditch," Harry told him. "Fred and George as well."

"How can McGonagall do that!" Naruto asked. "I thought she'd take away points and give you two detentions!"

"Not McGonagall, Umbrige," Harry revealed, with a hint of anger in his voice. That name also made the other three angry. "She also confiscated our brooms!"

"Bloody hell! That's not fair!" Ron swore.

"What about Crabbe? What he did was even worse, he should be banned as well!" Hermione asked.

"But he wasn't," Harry sulked. "He only got lines!"

"Well, that'd kill him," Naruto told Harry. "Remember Ron? He's probably writing, right now, 'I must not play Quidditch like a baboon's backside.' over and over!" Remembering the train ride, Ron and Hermione laughed a little. However, their sunken mood didn't let them laugh as long as they normally would.

Snow then started falling. Rather than beautiful, it made this cold conversation chilling. Ron then spoke up. "It's all my fault. If I wasn't such a lousy Keeper, if I didn't listen to that song, then you guys wouldn't be banned."

"That's not true Ron," Harry tried to cheer him up. "You're a great Keeper. That song made Naruto and myself furious too." Said boy nodded his agreement. "You didn't make me attack Malfoy either." By this time, they reached the main entrance, and they had to take their separate paths to their Common Rooms.

In the Slytherin Common room, Montague was waiting for Naruto. "Well, did you think over what we said?"

"Yes," Naruto answered. "Harry's off his team, so I'm leaving ours." Without another word, and ignoring the sputtering captain, Naruto went to bed. Behind him, Malfoy made his way to the Quidditch Captain.

* * *

**So, how did Naruto, and myself, do for this match? I now fully understand why JK Rowling doesn't like the matches; too much of the same thing. Sorry if this turns out to be one of the few matches I actually detail.**

**Important Review Replies: none due to no big reviews, even with 5000 views over just the past 2.5 days!**

* * *

**Peace out!**

**AnonymousGX**


	23. Hagrid Lessons Begin, Nightmares Begin

**For those following Naruto GX: Red Moon, SORRY! It's must easier to prep these chapters over multiple small periods of time than entire duels where you must remember the contents of the hand, field, grave, AND banished zones.**

* * *

The following Monday brought a surprise. Naruto saw a new person at the staff table, well over seven feet tall and with a badly injured head. When Dumbledore announced that Hagrid was back, and going to teach Care of Magical Creatures, many Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs cheered and shook his hand, including Naruto's friends. The Slytherins, however...

"I can't believe Dumbledore is letting that oaf teach classes for another year," Malfoy sneered. "If I was him, he would have been sacked years ago!" He exclaimed while rubbing his arm.

"What happened to your arm? Was it in his class?" Naruto asked, curious about what Hagrid's classes would be like.

"In our first class in the third year," Malfoy told him, "he brought in a wild Hippogriff. That bloody bird attacked me! Nearly ripped my arm off, that beast did!"

_'Oh yeah!' _Naruto remembered Buckbeak from a wrong turn in Grimmauld Place, and already heard that story from Harry. _'If that's third year, I can't wait to see fifth!' _"Let me guess, you didn't listen to the teacher and didn't appeal to its pride before approaching, like the book Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them says. Knowing you, you insulted it, which triggered the attack." That silenced Malfoy.

Hagrid's first lesson was that day, but Naruto and Harry didn't get him til tomorrow. Said class broke the rules immediately and took them into the Forbidden Forest, a place Naruto didn't yet have permission to explore.

Hagrid seemed pretty excited for this lesson in a forest full of dangerous creatures. When they arrived at a clearing, he immediately started the class "Gather roun' everyone! Today we be stud'en a marvelous creature. I got some meat 'ere for 'em, but I'll give 'em a call." Two shrieks and a few minutes later, Thestrals started coming into the field. Naruto knew Harry could see them, and only two others could. He recognized Neville from DA lessons, and the other boy was a Slytherin named Theodore Nott. One of the smarter Potions students, he didn't participate in the Naruto pressuring, but he rarely was against it either.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Hagrid asked aloud. "Well, 'ow many of you can see 'em?" Naruto and the three others raised their hands. "O' course you can see 'em 'Arry! You too Neville? An'... what's your name?" Hagrid asked, turning to the Transfer Student.

"I'm Naruto Uzu..."

"Hem hem!" A voice rang out from behind the students.

_'Please not her!'_ Naruto pleaded. _'Please not now!'_ But it was in vain; Umbridge was making her inspection. During the next minute or two, she used every method of trickery and deceit to make Hagrid look bad. _'She's trying to get rid of him! And a lucky detention from Harry, who may make an outburst at her methods, would make her day!'_ Naruto realized, now angry himself. Once Hagrid got back to teaching, Umbridge started going around to students; mainly Slytherins. "Naruto," She started, catching his attention, "how well can you understand him?"

Naruto could understand why she started with him. First, she was checking how close Naruto, a Ministry concern and potential threat, was to a possible Order member/Dumbledore follower. Second, as the new kid, he didn't get used to Hagrid's accent yet. "Not very well," he admitted. Behind her back, he could see Harry send him a sharp glare. "But that's because I'm under a translation charm. His accent makes him hard to understand in Japanese. Why don't you ask someone else who speaks English?" Umbridge left him alone after that, and the lesson went relatively smoothly. The rest of the Slytherins gladly gave Umbridge what she wanted; horrible answers.

To Naruto's surprise, it wasn't Harry who was the most upset at her methods. It was Hermione. "That fowl, lying, twisted, ancient gargoyle!" She raved on the path back to the castle. "She's attacking him like that just because his mother was a giant..."

"Wait, he's half giant?" Naruto clarified. "... Is that where he gets his thick accent?"

"Not at all. That's a West Country accent. Many muggles and wizards speak that way," Hermione told him, a momentary pause in her fuming. "But still, he lesson wasn't that bad at all!"

"But didn't she say they're dangerous?" Ron asked.

"Hellooooooo Ron," Naruto told him, "we just spent an hour observing them up close!"

"Not to mention," Harry continued after Naruto, "they pull the carriages we ride to Hogwarts."

"They can look after themselves," Hermione finished. "It's was very interesting that so few people can see them. Thanks again Naruto, you really helped everyone else by transforming into one."

"Yeah," Ron agreed with her. "But four kids in one class... Then again, with Naruto being a ninja, he probably sees death all the time."

The Malfoy entourage passed by, making a jibe at Ron's Keeper abilities, before Naruto spoke. "Actually, I can remember only five or six people dying."

"Who were they?" Harry asked, interested.

"There was a boy named Yota, one of my few friends when I was young. He drowned saving me. Then there was my friend Haku, and his mentor and my enemy Zabuza. They died together in front of me. Old man Hokage died during the invasion, and Jiraiya was killed by Pein."

As much as the trio wanted to know more about them, they saw Naruto's down look. They knew their memories must still haunt Naruto. Since the next lesson wasn't paired together, they separated for the day.

Too soon, December arrived. If the class schedules and homework weren't bad enough, the weather was killing Naruto. They didn't call it the Land of Fire without a reason; he wasn't used to this weather at all! Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology were terrors to his almost frostbitten fingers and toes. Luckily, Chakra moved indoors. Dumbledore gave them permission to hold the class in the Great Hall after the tables were put away. In said class, Ron and a couple others started to sense his chakra network, and were given basic chakra control exercises. Hemione was busy with Ron on Prefect Duty, and it showed in Ron's, Harry's, and Naruto's grades.

Only two things made Harry and Naruto feel better. The first was that Harry and Naruto were invited to the Burrow for the holidays. While Naruto wasn't familiar with Christmas, he couldn't wait. The second was that Naruto finally found a way to be involved in DA; make a Shadow Clone for the Room of Requirement before returning to the Common Room. While this NaruClone couldn't be the target of any spells, he would practice said spells on the various dummies around the room and give people who are excelling at the current lesson tips for chakra control or taijutsu.

When NaruClone arrived in the Room of Requirement, somebody was already there. He could tell by the hundreds of decoration hung about, including gold ornaments saying 'Have a very Harry Christmas!' When said boy arrived, they took down all the Harry decorations before Luna arrived.

"Hello Harry Potter, Naruto Uzumaki. Did you put these up?" she asked, gesturing to the mistletoe. Naruto was told earlier that a Christmas tradition was kissing under the mistletoe, and NaruClone was determined to avoid as much of it as possible. "Good, they're commonly filled with Nargles."

The boys would have asked about this creature, but the three Gryffindor Chasers came in hurriedly. They had found a new Seeker; Ginny Weasley. They also got new Beaters, but Naruto didn't know them. Soon, the room was filled, and everyone went over the basics. First was the Impediment Jinx. Neville, a boy who could barely hold his wand right, was now able to freeze Harry three times in a row. NaruClone watched as Harry then examined the room. Cho was flustered each time Harry was near, but Naruto could tell something else was going on. Whenever NaruClone turned to look at her, she was always looking pointedly away from him. Second came Stunning. Those who excelled their first few Stuns went to Naruto, who gave them tips for the chakra class. Cho, after a little while, also joined this group and tried to practice close to, and with, Naruto as much as possible.

All to soon, it was time to go. Naruto hadn't froze any coins, so there we no extra Slytherins running around. Still, they left cautiously, in groups of no more than three. When the room was almost cleaned out, with only Harry and Cho left, NaruClone dispelled.

Half an hour later, Naruto connected with his three friends via mirror. What he first heard shocked him. "Did you and Cho kiss?" Hermione was asking Harry.

"Wait!" Naruto called. Since Harry was to stunned at how fast Hermione figured it out, and Ron was still reeling, Hermione picked up the mirror and moved it where they could see each other better. "Harry kissed Cho? Why couldn't my Clone dispel AFTER it happened!"

Harry was still to flustered to answer, and Ron did a weird victory symbol with his hand. "Well," Ron began, "how was it?"

"...Wet," Harry answered. All he got was stares, especially from Ron and Naruto. Did he french kiss her? "She was crying."

"Oh!" Naruto said. Even he thought french kissing was disgusting. "But why was she crying?"

"Hmph! Boys," Hermione said. "Can't you guys comprehend her at all?"

"Comprehend?" Naruto asked. Ron told him it meant understand.

"To start, it's clear she's feeling very sad, because of Cedric dying. I expect she's feeling befuddled because she liked Cedric, but now she likes Harry and can't work out which she likes best. With that question, she'll feel guilty, since it's a possible insult to Cedric's memory to kiss Harry at all. Also, as both the Boy who Lived and the Boy who Lies, she'll be worrying about what everyone else might say about her if she starts going out with Harry. She probably can't figure out what her feelings towards Harry are, even with all this, because he was the one who was with Cedric when Cedric died, so that's all very mixed up and painful. It's also possible she likes a certain Slytherin who was also there and got both Harry and Cedric back to Hogwarts safely. If not, she at least feels gratitude towards him, since he gave her a chance to see Cedric again, as well as rescuing Harry. But these emotions she's feeling towards him are further confusing her thoughts as to which boy she likes the most, and how she likes them individually. Oh, and she's afraid she's going to be thrown off the Ravenclaw Quidditch team because she's been flying so badly."

That entire speech, just about one girl's thoughts during a split second, silenced all three boys. "Bloody hell," Ron said dazed. "You can't feel all that at once. You'd explode."

"Just because you got the emotional range of a teaspoon," Hermione countered.

That retort made Naruto laugh hard on his end. After calming down, he realized just what Hermione said near the end. "Wait a second... Who does Cho like that's in Slytherin? Do I know him?"

"I don't know, maybe," Hermione began. "Do you know any other boy, who is not a Death Eater, currently in Slytherin, and was present at the graveyard the night Cedric died?"

"No," Naruto told her, lifting fingers to count out who was there where Hermione could see. "The only boys there were Cedric, Harry, and mys-ohhhhh..." Naruto said, realization dawning on him. Ron looked ready to talk, and Naruto wasn't sure if he wanted to hear it. "Well, goodnight everyone!" He said, closing the connection.

But he had a hard time getting to sleep. Unlike most of the girls there, Cho was Oriental; very close to what people from the Ninja World looked like. While the other girls' appearances seemed different and strange, that sense of familiarity made Naruto like Cho a little more. Thinking back, Naruto remembered many times when Cho would look like she wants to pair with him but chicken out, as well as other times when she would spend half the class looking at him. Were those because of interest or attraction, or just simple curiosity at a new boy with new abilities?

After a restless hour of trying to sleep, Naruto decided to practice his Sage Mode. Immediately upon entering it, Naruto felt that dark presence from the Gryffindor Quidditch lockers again. It was hovering right on Harry's forehead, who was thrashing in his sleep. Leaping out of bed, Naruto made his way to the Head of House's room and knocked loudly. After a minute or two, the door creaked open. "How may I... _help_ you?" Snape drawled, upset that he was awakened after barely falling asleep.

"Sorry professor," Naruto began. He then explained everything that he sensed. Soon after the explanation ended, a portrait spoke in Snape's office, alerting him to a Headmaster summons. Too big a coincidence, Snape allowed Naruto to accompany him, a fact Flitch didn't like.

When they reached Dumbledore's office, the professor was busy with a couple of his weird silver instruments. He only gave a quick glance at the door before returning to his original position. "So good of you to come Severus. We've waited too long..."

"Professor," Snape interrupted, speaking a little more politely than normal, "someone wishes to... tell you what he sensed."

Surprised, Dumbledore turned around, ignoring his equipment. "Good evening Naruto. Did you sense the same thing as last month?" Naruto nodded. "Can you give me a better description?" Naruto then repeated everything he told Snape, maybe with a few more minute details. "... Indeed," Dumbledore mused, gazing back towards his desk, or maybe a certain drawer on said desk. "Naruto, I have moved Harry and the Weasley family to the Order Headquarters. Their father, Arthur, was attacked, and my portraits alerted me when he was carried past them."

"What! Attacked! How bad is it? Is there a Wizard hospital?"

"Indeed. They're taking Arthur to St. Mungo's, one of the best hospitals in Britian. Do you wish to join them, or remain here at Hogwarts?"

Naruto thought it over. As much as he wanted to be with his friends, he knew he couldn't abandon his training with Pa, nor his other classes. "I'll stay for now, but can I go with them to St. Mungo's?"

"That will be arranged," Dumbledore promised. He then conjured up a note and signed it personally. "Thank you Naruto, for your information on what happened tonight. This note will let you pass by Filtch and other teachers as you return to your Common Room. I bid you good night."

* * *

Harry and the others had settled down in HQ. Harry had recounted his story at least four times that night, but one thing about what he saw made him confused. What was Naruto doing on Order business with Arthur that night?

* * *

**Remember how I said in the AN that I had plot twists in mind? Ka-BOOM! Two in one chapter! One minor, one super! Of course, this means I may have to make up classes for some NaruCho interaction. (Wow. That pet name actually works! I didn't even think of it til the instant I wrote it down.)**

**Important Review Reply:**

**ctg: 1. It was my plan from the start. 2. Various plot twists/ideas that have been, or currently aren't, detailed yet. These include Malfoy semi-confidante/spy, Quidditch Rival, and other plot twists nobody else I've read thought of doing. 3. I had a huge Poll with over 25 'Naruto motivations' and 7 votes per person, which lasted over 10 chapters long. Each motivation was worth up to 3 total points towards up to 2 houses. With around 200 points, Slytherin won over the last place, which was in the 40's, by a long shot. It beat Hufflepuff by at least 30, Gryffindor was a decent third place, and Ravenclaw wasn't even close to even Gryffindor. The results matched EXACTLY what I thought of Naruto's core personality, at the time of Sage Mode Training. In order of least to most: battlesmart but not booksmart, brave, loyal and friendly, cunning battle strategies and ambitious dreams of Hokage Hats with revenge-seeking for Jiraiya's death. 4. Slytherin has more written classes with the Gryffindors than other houses, and hence was easier to write about classes Naruto had with Harry. 5. Read what the Hat said again. Naruto is a Pure-hearted Slytherin. It's kind of like how all squares are rectangles, but not all rectangles are squares. To rephrase, all notable evil Hogwarts graduates came from Slytherin, but not all Slytherins become evil wizards.**

* * *

**Peace out!**

**AnonymousGX**


	24. Holidays Begin

**I got news on my mission call! Late September, due to personal problems, I have a 12 week 'test' mission, two days drive from my home. If my companions and mission leader say I did well enough, I'll be transferred and have those 12 weeks count towards a full 2 year mission.**

**Since this chapter, as well as the Naruto GX chapter, were so close to completion before the mission call came, I decided to finish them, post them, then sign off til after my mission. This will be my last upload til I return.**

* * *

Arthur Weasley was well enough to visit the next morning. Dumbledore decided to Apparate Naruto outside of St. Mungo's to be picked up by the rest of the group. But the dropoff point didn't have the hospital anywhere nearby. The street had many shops and closed buildings, but no 'hospital' or 'medical center' signs posted anywhere.

After a few minutes, Naruto saw his group of friends and Order members and ran to them. "Hey guys," Naruto said, mostly to his fellow Gryffindors. "Lucky Dumbledore managed to sneak me out without Umbridge noticing!"

However, the Gryffindors didn't give him a friendly hello back. It was as if they didn't trust Naruto as much as they used to. "Wotcher Naruto! It's been a long time!" Tonks cheerfully greeted with a hug. During the hug, she switched her hair from pink to orange. "Hope your time at school was as exciting as Harry's."

"Move on!" Moody barked. "We'll talk once we're inside." He then turned to an old closed shop; Purge and Dowse. Taking a second look at it, Naruto realized this was St. Mungo's. It should have been obvious, since the place seemed closed for decades. It'd definitely explain why muggles didn't buy it since then. "Visitors for Mr. Arthur Weasley." To Harry's surprise, one of the display mannequins nodded acceptance and gestured for them to come. Moody quickly vanished into the glass, which was like the entrance to the train station.

"C'mon Naruto!" Tonks said, pulling him in by the arm. Inside was a circus. The main lobby was packed with people who looked like they belonged to a traveling freak show. There was one person whose chest had hands growing out. Another's head was like a kettle, blowing steam and whistling that it was done. In the corner, a witch who looked like a failed transfiguration of a fish; covered in scales, webbed hands and feet, and pointed teeth. In front of them, in line, was a wizard whose daughter sprouted wings like an angels.

When they got to the front of the line, Ms. Weasley spoke up. "We're here to see my husband, Arthur Weasley. We heard he was moved this morning, but weren't told where."

The witch glanced at a list on her desk. "First floor, second door down the hall, on the right. The Dai Llewellyn Ward."

As they made their way to the Dai Llewellyn Ward, Naruto's curiosity got hold of him and made him look into some open rooms. However, the sight was sometimes sickening. When he saw a person covered with humongous purple zits, half of which were freshly popped, he rushed ahead of the group to the nearest bathroom.

Once they reached Arthur's room, the Order members hung back and let Harry and the family in first. When they saw Naruto was still outside, Tonks seemed to consider if he counted enough as an Order member to stay out and visit with the second group, but Moody hurried him into the room. Arthur was very injured, but well enough that he could sit up and act almost jolly. "Did the Daily Prophet include your attack?" Fred was asking.

"No, my dear boy!" Arthur told him. "The Ministry doesn't want it known that a dirty big serpent got..." He then got a sharp warning from Molly, as if he shouldn't say more. "... eh, me."

"Then why put you in a public hospital?" Naruto asked. Everyone turned to him, but the Golden Trio soon looked away. Arthur and Molly were nervous, as if they feared what Naruto would say. "More likely, they didn't want everyone to know a snake got into the Ministry unnoticed. That'd mean horrible security. And what if there's more than one snake in there?" That seemed to calm the adults, and sate the curiosity of the kids.

"But where were you when you were attacked? Down deep, or near the entrance?" George asked. "If we knew how the snake got in..."

"That's none of you're business!" Molly told him roughly.

Arthur tried to change the subject, but the boys wouldn't let it be. "Guys," Naruto told them, "we probably shouldn't answer those questions here. If he said he was 'on duty', he must have had an Order." That not so subtle clue made even Ron stop asking.

All too soon, it was time to switch groups and let the Order members in. The twins brought out five Ear-on-a-Strings, and offered to share with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Hey, can I have one?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry, but there's not enough Ear to go around," Fred said. However, his voice suggested there was another reason, but Naruto couldn't ask while they were eavesdropping.

A few minutes later, the four were staring at Harry with something like wary fear. Soon, the Order members came out and shuttled everyone back to HQ. There, Harry immediately went to his room, ignoring his friends. Naruto, still out of the loop of what was said, decided to visit him before dinner. It took a few tries, but Harry eventually let Naruto in. "Harry, what went on back there? What'd you guys hear?"

Harry was slow to answer. "Voldemort's been possessing me."

"How do you know?" Naruto asked.

"They said it," Harry whispered. "Voldemort and I share a connection. That's how I can sense when he's near. That's how I could see what he was up to last year. Now, he found a way to reach me."

"I don't know about magical mind links," Naruto told him, "but I know a little about chakra mind links. Some mind controllers can force themselves into your mind, and you forget everything that happens while they're in." He remembered enough from Ino to describe this form of mind possession.

"That's like what Ginny said," Harry realized. He then quickly explained about Voldemort's Diary. Aside from Naruto laughing at one detail, he understood.

"Seriously, a dangerous wizard admitted to having a diary and didn't call it a journal?" Naruto bellowed. Harry gave a feeble smile, and Naruto soon calmed down. "Well, another form of chakra mind link is that the person takes over, and you feel almost like you're watching a movie. But you can feel his thoughts, his desires, like they're your own." Naruto knew what he was talking about here. That's how it felt a few times when he entered some of Kyuubi's tailed modes.

"Actually," Harry realized glumly, "that's what happened in Dumbledore's office last night. I looked at Dumbledore, in the eyes, and felt angry, like I wanted to bite him."

"I know what you mean," Naruto told him. "I once felt the same way. I was getting angry at Voldemort at the graveyard, and was almost taken over by... something else. The last time I got that angry... I hurt one of my best friends. I became little more than a monster, and couldn't do anything to stop it."

"But how do I know I wasn't the snake?" Harry asked. "Maybe Voldemort managed to take me to the ministry, and transformed me into the snake."

"You weren't there," Naruto consoled him. "I saw you from the Slytherin dungeons..."

"You're lying," Harry snapped. "You were there at the Ministry. You fought me off after I bit Arthur."

"What?" Naruto asked, surprised. "I wasn't there! I saw you through Sage Mode..."

"Stop lying to me!" Harry yelled. "You're just as bad as the Order. I'm not a kid, I can handle the truth!"

"But it is the truth!" Naruto tried to comfort his friend.

"Get out!" Harry demanded, turning away from his former friend. Adamant, nothing Naruto could say or do moved him. Sad at how the talk went so wrong, Naruto left.

The following weeks were just as bad. Hermione and Ron believed Harry was right, and started to distrust their former friend from Slytherin. No matter how many times Naruto told them, they believed he was working with the Order, since he was a somewhat inactive member. Naruto's adamant protests that he was in Hogwarts at the time strained their friendship.

The other members of the Order refused to vouch for Naruto, or give any information on what happened that night. This lead Harry and Naruto to believe that whatever Arthur was doing, it was related to the weapon mentioned during the summer. The only exception to Order silence was Tonks. She was the most open Order member there was, even if she didn't reveal anything about their actions. When everyone else gave Naruto the cold shoulder, she would often talk to him, asking about the world he came from. Naruto would tell her about a few of the less personal missions he went on when he was twelve.

All too soon, December 24th came up, the day before Christmas. Many Order members and Hogwarts Students helped set up decorations. There were streamers and garlands to place on the banisters, enchanted figurines which sang 'Christmas Carols' to put on the various tables and dressers, enchanted snow along the carpets, mistletoe to hang in some corners, and a decently sized tree to dress in the kitchen. Naruto helped out as much as he could, but the Gryffindors were giving him the cold shoulder. Sirius Black was acting almost jolly. He taught Naruto to sing some Wizard Carols, like God Rest Ye, Merry Hippogryffs and Fairies We Have Heard on High.

The next day was Christmas, and Naruto was excited to learn what it was. He was so excited on his way to the kitchen, he almost missed the pile of gifts, hidden under the foot of his bed. Hermione got him a book on Japanese mythology, in Japanese. Ron got him some sweets, which Naruto decided to save for later. Ms. Weasley got him a sweatshirt with an N on it, which he put on. A couple members of the Order got him broom supplies. Tonk's present was an insta-Ramen bowl; just put Ramen in and it'll be cooked and souped immediately.

As he admired his many gifts, he realized he didn't get anyone a present in return. Thinking quickly, Naruto pulled out a paper and pencil and made everyone Christmas cards. After making sure he charmed them to English, he left his room to distribute them. Harry refused to open his door, so Naruto slipped it under the door. Ron and Hermione were nicer, but still cold, to Naruto. Molly Weasley accepted hers with a death-testing hug, but Naruto could tell she was depressed. The sweater with a P emblazoned on was a clue. Tonks took hers with her usual perky personality.

Later that day, Harry and the others went to the hospital to visit Mr. Weasley and wish him a merry Christmas. Naruto, however, knew that his presence would be unwanted, and stayed behind. He spent the day in the kitchen, either reading the funny folklore of the Wizarding World's Japanese culture or enjoying his instant Ramen bowl.

"Wotcher Harry!" A familiar voice was at the door. Soon, Tonks sat down next to Harry, her hair a festive red with green highlights. "See you like my present!"

"Yeah! Best thing ever!" Naruto praised. Not having to wait three minutes for Ramen to finish was a blessing from the heavens. "Thanks for the gift!"

"Glad you loved it," Tonks laughed. "Say, why aren't you with your friends?"

"They didn't want me along," Naruto told her, face down. "Ever since Harry's dream, they stopped trusting me. They said I was there that night, with Arthur."

"But you weren't there," Tonks confirmed.

"But they don't believe me!" Naruto replied. "Harry said he saw me there! Unless you guys can explain why..."

"I'm sorry Naruto," Tonks told him, "but we can't. Even if you're a member of the Order, you haven't been very active. Molly and some of the others don't want you to know what's been going on, especially since you might tell Harry."

"And why should I not tell Harry?" Naruto demanded.

"Because we now know You-Know-Who can access his mind," Tonks reminded him. "Anything we tell Harry, he'd know. It's better You-Know-Who doesn't know everything we do."

"... I get it," Naruto said, dejected. "But it still doesn't feel right. I care for my friends, but they are just pushing me away."

"I know what you mean," Tonks said, now looking a little downcast. Even her hair turned a messy brown. "I care for someone, deeply. I told him that last night. But he doesn't feel 'worthy enough' for me and left."

"That's awful! You should just keep being there for him until he accepts how you feel."

"Do you really think so, Naruto?" Tonks asked, looking hopeful.

"I know so, believe it!" Naruto confirmed.

"Thanks for that!" Tonks said. She then returned her hair to its festive colors. "I will. You take your own advice as well. It may just help patch your friendship with Harry. Later Naruto!"

"I will! See you later!" However, this didn't help Naruto's mood. In an effort to make himself feel better, he tried one of Ron's candy's. No sooner had it entered his mouth than he had a horrible fever and could feel puss filled zits bursting on his face. Remembering the Gryffindor first-years from months earlier, Naruto picked out the purple candy and gulped it down. This candy undid the fever of the first, but only shrank the zits. Naruto knew who the candy came from, and who was going to pay for that prank.

That night, when Fred and George went to bed, they found their room already occupied. Inside was a really big toad; lime green with bright yellow patterns, wearing a bow, makeup, lipstick, and eyeliner. "_Hello Fred-cutie and George-cutie,_" the toad said in a high pitched voice. "_You pranked Naruto with some sweets. Time for payback, sweetums!_"

Just then, the grossest thing George ever saw occurred. This flamboyant frog _kissed_ his twin! Said kiss made Fred freeze in place, with a look of horror on his face. "Sorry lady," George couldn't resist saying, "but I guess you're not turning into a lovely princess today."

"**Young man,**" the toad told him, now in a deep manly voice, "**I'm not a girl.**" That pronouncement shocked George. Was he really about to be kissed by a drag queen? He couldn't recover from said shock before Gamariki kissed him too.

When he came to, the world was colorful, and the ground undefined. Looking to his right, he saw his long-time crush facing away from him. He ran towards her, hoping she could tell him what was going on. However, when she turned around, she had the toad's head, hands, and body color. It repulsed George. "_What's the matter George-sweety? Am I not good enough for you?_" the toad asked, reaching for a hug and another kiss. Afraid of what another kiss would do, George ran the other way. "_Now cutie,_" the toad was in front of him, but over Fred's body! "_You pranked Naruto with a cursed candy. No matter how handsome you are, you deserve this prank back._"

"But it wasn't us!" George protested. "We tried to prank our little bro, not Naruto!"

Now scared for his sanity, George turned and ran from both of the toad people, only to hit something like pink squishy quicksand. "_This is for misbehaving so badly,"_ a third toad person said. This one likely scarred George for life; it was Umbridge!

The next morning, Fred and George went down to breakfast ashen white. While everyone besides Naruto asked what happened, they made a silent agreement not to mention it ever again.

* * *

**Never give sweets to a friend near Christmas; you never know if he'll actually keep them of gift them.**

**Important Review Responses:**

**blackicethunder: Like the butterfly effect, Naruto's presence will change details. However, a world ruled by prophesy will have major events occur anyway. Just wait til the next year of Hogwarts; more people will be changed.**

* * *

**Until I return,**

**AnonymousGX**


	25. AN: Sad News

**Please don't Review to this chapter. Said reviews will be ignored until this chapter's replaced/updated with the real chapter, and I don't want to mix up reviews to this message with those for the real chapter. If you want to talk, and I'm able to answer, PM.**

**I have some bad news. As a member of the LDS faith, we go on a mission for our church for 2 years. Between the arrival of our calling letter and going on a mission, we are supposed to start living the standards of said calling. So that means that, once the missionary paper arrives, I'll either be rejected or accepted. If I'm accepted, then that means 2 years and a little more of hiatus, and I won't even be allowed to get on to tell you guys. ****So I'm announcing a soft hiatus with rare updates that may become a hard hiatus for 24 plus months.**

**But don't fear!**** Those that are patient ****will see these stories to the end!**** I ****WILL return**** and finish these! Before today, I had transferred all my DocXs on how I want my two unfinished stories to go onto my email and computer. So I won't lose any/all of my ideas for how they are going to go! ****_NOBODY is allowed to borrow, continue, or steal these stories! Loyal followers, I don't care if you see another person continuing this and you like it, report it! They have no idea of most, if not all, of my super plot twists!_****_ A 'Reading [my title]', however, may be interesting... PM me (even if I'm gone) so I'll know where to look for such a story._**** Inside these saves, I have the decklist for various duelists in Naruto GX; Red Moon and the basic plot, and for Sage Mode and Magic, I preserved all the planned x-over pairings, Order of the Phoenix, Half-Blood Prince, Deathly Hallows, 19 Years Later, Invasion of Pain, and the Ninja War, not necessarily in that order within my fanfic. Not even kidding, I've sketched SMaM that far ahead.**

**If my missionary letter comes early, and I'm accepted, keep that Follow box checked, and you'll know when these shelved items will return in force! _If the letter is late, I'll push this chapter back with each update._ If I'm excused from a mission, not likely, I'll remove this chapter from all of my stories.**

* * *

I just realized a small problem. Some people are PMing me that the story, while getting a 'new chapter update', only see this message. That's because **the real new chapter is one chapter back**. So, for those who missed the real chapters of Sage Mode and Magic # 21 and 22, or just clicked a link on a chapter update and saw this, go back one or two Prev buttons.


End file.
